A Moça de Casamento Marcado
by Motoko Li
Summary: Casamento talvez não fosse exatamente aquilo que eles estavam esperando. Paralela à Um Trago para a Rainha
1. Esperando você chegar

**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Obs: **A Moça de Casamento Marcado é uma fic paralela à Um Trago para a Rainha e seu título faz referência a um capítulo da fic citada.

**A Moça de Casamento Marcado**

_I've always been right behind you. Now I'll always be right beside you...**  
**_(Eu sempre estive logo atrás você. Agora eu sempre estarei ao seu lado...)

**_You_** – **_Evanescence_**

**Capítulo Um: **_Esperando você chegar_

-

-

"**_O amor tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta._" (I Cor 13:7)**

**Haruno** **Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke**

**Convidam para a cerimônia de seu casamento**

**Yamanaka** **Ino**

**A realizar-se dia vinte e três de maio, no vilarejo da folha, Konoha.**"

-

-

"Eu não sei se é isso que eu quero."

A voz trêmula tomou conta da sala, ecoando naquele silêncio.

Sakura enfiou as mãos entre os cabelos, soltando um suspiro. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos verdes, que demonstravam abatimento e frustração. Os dedos compridos fechavam-se entre os fios rosados, puxando-os levemente.

Sem esperar qualquer tipo de resposta, permitiu-se chorar pos alguns minutos, silenciosamente.

"Sabe," começou, a voz embargada. "estou cansada. De verdade, exausta. Apenas...derrotada." Ergueu a cabeça, deixando que as mãos despencassem molemente sobre suas pernas. "Derrota é um sentimento amargo."

Tsunade não falou – embora seus pensamentos se adiantassem. Seus olhos procuraram sondar qualquer coisa de relevante no rosto dela, mas Sakura parecia um espelho. E, vendo que não surtiriam efeitos quaisquer palavras de consolo, deixou-a ali, prostrada, apenas esperando.

A moça ergueu-se da poltrona em que estivera sentada e caminhou até a janela, com seu jaleco ainda sujo de sangue seco. Ela limpou as lágrimas e ficou olhando para fora.

"Eu vou me casar em breve, Tsunade-sensei. E às vezes meu noivo parece uma pessoa tão distante."

_Mas disso eu sempre soube, desde o princípio, desde que o vi_, refletiu, não podendo evitar a acidez do pensamento.

"Eu acho que não posso...achá-lo no meio daquela escuridão dos seus olhos. Não consigo vê-lo, a menos que ele queira se mostrar." Murmurou, observando o pássaro pousado na árvore de fronte a janela. "Por que será que Sasuke faz isso comigo?" Perguntou ela, mais a si mesma do que à mestra. "Por que ele me massacra?"

Silêncio.

A ave abriu as asas e levantou vôo, sumindo com um ponto no horizonte.

"Eu estava disposta a abrir mão dele, Tsunade-sensei." Desabafou, virando-se para ela. Havia um pouco de raiva na sua expressão, lágrimas manchando as bochechas. "E, no entanto, ele apareceu e...e estragou tudo."

Tsunade juntou a ponta dos dedos indicadores, suavemente.

"Sakura, reflita bem sobre o que você pretende fazer." Disse a Hokage, como se anunciando o fim da conversa. Seus olhos emitiam um brilho ameno, que acalmaram a pupila. "E jamais se esqueça de que quando Sasuke voltou, ele não tinha ninguém...além de _você_."

Sakura viu-se presa pela profundidade das palavras de Tsunade.

-

-

Quando Tenten entrou naquela loja de vestidos, desviando-se do caminho de casa naquele fim de tarde, Neji não escondeu a expressão de aborrecimento e cruzou os braços.

"Apenas uma olhadinha." Pediu ela, juntando as mãos. "Preciso ver um vestido, Neji."

O Hyuuga suspirou, dando-se por vencido, e seguiu-a.

"É para o casamento da Sakura." Explicou Tenten, como se aquele esclarecimento fosse diminuir a impaciência dele. Os dedos adiantaram-se para tocar no tecido de algumas das peças penduradas. E sorriu, aquele seu sorriso sempre absurdamente deslumbrante.

"Você sabe se realmente haverá casamento?" indagou Neji, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo, séria. Segurava um cabide, o vestido rosa cegante.

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntou.

"É incrível que você não tenha reparado." Neji soltou um muxoxo desgostoso, desviando o olhar para um ponto qualquer na parede. Desconfortavelmente, ele permitiu-se entreabrir os lábios para contar. "Sakura anda incerta sobre essa história de casório."

Tenten franziu as sobrancelhas, tornando a pendurar o vestido junto aos demais.

"Sobre o casamento?" ela repetiu, surpresa.

"Parece que o Uchiha não tem se mostrado um noivo exemplar." Neji deu de ombros, enquanto um sorriso de desdém quase imperceptível brotava em seus lábios.

-

-

Quando a noite veio, Sakura já estava em casa – não, ela não podia dizer ao certo que aquela era _sua_ casa.

Ela sentou-se no sofá, o rosto abatido, e ficou encarando a parede. Não sabia onde estavam seus pensamentos e o que se passava pela sua mente. Apenas queria ficar ali, silenciosa, e deixar que as horas discorressem sem que precisasse participar delas.

O turno do hospital terminara logo ao fim da tarde, cedo o suficiente - para que, ela não fazia idéia.

Eram quase duas da madrugada quando ouviu o barulho da chave girando na fechadura e, incrivelmente, não havia sono ou cansaço expresso em seu rosto, enquanto esperava que a porta se abrisse.

Sasuke voltava de uma missão e, como em todas as suas missões (bem sucedidas ou não), trazia consigo um mau-humor que ela já havia se habituado a lidar. Tanto por isso, sentira-se tentada a adiar qualquer tipo de conversa sentimental, mas, sem perceber, ela deixara o tempo passar demais e, bem, ali estava.

A luz foi acesa, fazendo-a apertar os olhos diante da claridade.

"Sakura?" Ele mostrou uma leve surpresa ao vê-la ali, mas não deixou que tal modificasse sua expressão.

A máscara da ANBU, que estava em sua mão, logo foi atirada sobre a poltrona com um suspiro aborrecido e ele enterrou a mão nos cabelos negros, antes de fechar a porta.

Suor gotejava das suas têmporas, umedecendo o pescoço.

"O que você está fazendo acordada?" Perguntou, tirando a chave da fechadura, enfiando-a no bolso.

Ela observou seus movimentos com uma calma não-característica. E crispou levemente os lábios ao reparar que não havia surgido nenhum "olá, querida", como sempre passara dias a esperar, a ansiar. Mas era o jeito dele, pensou Sakura, aborrecida.

Apenas às vezes, se esquecia de que estava noiva de um cara como Sasuke, de quem tirar um sorriso era mais que uma vitória: era algo que acontecia raríssimas vezes.

"Bem," começou, sem esconder seu mau-humor. "você quer que eu tenha uma hora para dormir ou coisa assim?"

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas e não se mostrou surpreso pela reação dela.

"Você está com algum problema?" Indagou ele, enquanto caminhava na direção da cozinha. Ela podia ouvir sua voz com perfeição, em meio aos barulhos de armário abrindo e fechando. "Não costuma dormir na minha casa." Comentou, aparecendo com um copo de leite na mão.

Ela anuiu.

Não gostava dali. Aquela casa era tão vazia e irritantemente silenciosa. Não havia cor, como se tudo fosse apenas cinza. Nada como vermelho ou amarelo enfeitavam as paredes.

Enquanto que seu apartamento, contrariando as preferências de Sasuke, era uma explosão de tonalidades e esbanjava uma alegria que ela muitas vezes não sentia – mas que não se importava, na realidade. E talvez por aquele excesso de rosa chocante que ele resmungasse toda vez que dormia lá, minando sua paciência.

"Senta aí." Apontou com o queixo para o sofá de fronte ao que estava, séria.

Incrivelmente, ela surpreendeu-se pela sua própria força.

Sasuke não disse nada. Sentou-se e colocou o copo sobre a mesinha no centro da sala. Seus olhos negros a observavam, esperando o que estava por vir, e o suor começava a secar em seu rosto.

Encarando-o, Sakura tremeu. Entreabriu os lábios para falar e apenas um suspiro saiu deles.

"Sasuke," ela ouviu a si mesma numa voz temerosa. Não havia mais o _kun_ em complemento ao seu nome e Sasuke já havia se acostumado com isso. Sakura espremeu os olhos, o rosto baixo, engolindo a vontade de soluçar que subia pela sua garganta. "eu-" Uma lágrima caiu, antes que pudesse secar. "Você é um idiota!" bradou.

Silêncio.

O copo pego por Sasuke transpirava pelo leite gelado e pequenas gotas escorriam pela sua superfície de vidro, molhando o mogno da mesa de centro da sala.

O vento uivou na janela, quebrando o silêncio entre eles, como se a encorajando.

"A gente vai casar e você-você ainda não deixa eu te ver." Ela ergueu a cabeça, os olhos verdes marejados. Mordiscou o lábio com raiva, enquanto gesticulava. "Você ainda se esconde de mim." Disse, abaixando o tom de voz. "Você é o meu noivo e você...é um estranho!' Sakura gritou a última palavra com todas as suas forças, permitindo que as lágrimas que prendia caíssem livremente.

O rosto dele continuava impassível e ela não via nada nos seus olhos opacos.

"Eu te espero todo dia e é sempre a mesma coisa." Disse, secamente. "Eu me declaro todo dia e sempre obtenho o mesmo silêncio. Eu espero todo dia que você sorria para mim e é sempre a mesma expressão. Afinal, o que você está fazendo comigo?" perguntou ela, sem esconder a raiva. Passou os dedos sobre a bochecha direita, secando-a.

Ele apenas continuou em silêncio.

Ela olhou-o, exasperada.

"É assim? Você não vai falar nada?" perguntou Sakura, os lábios crispados. "Vai ficar com essa droga dessa boca calada como sempre?!" Exclamou, levantando-se furiosa. "Então, eu vou embora."

Quando sua mão fez menção de tocar a outra para livrá-la do anel de noivado no anelar, Sakura sentiu os dedos gelados de Sasuke sobre os seus. Ela ergueu a cabeça, vendo que ele estava de pé e mais alto que ela.

"Espera." Pediu o Uchiha, numa voz branda.

Ela permaneceu na mesma posição e aguardou, cética.

"Sakura, o que você vê sou eu." Sasuke afastou-se um pouco dela e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Seus olhos demonstravam sinceridade. "Talvez, quando eu fosse menor, sorrisse mais e brincasse mais. Mas, hoje, eu sou assim. E não é porque eu não declaro constantemente meus sentimentos que quer dizer que eu que eu não a ame." Terminou, sério.

"Então, você me ama?" perguntou, com a voz embargada.

"É claro que sim." Ele demonstrou irritação por um breve momento, mas depois suspirou. "Sakura, não seja boba. Você é a única pessoa que eu tenho. Como eu poderia não amá-la?"

O alívio e satisfação que surgiram em sua alma fizeram-na parar de chorar, pouco a pouco.

Ela abraçou-o, rodeando sua cintura com os braços, e repousou a cabeça no seu peito. Permitiu-se ficar ali, silenciosa, sem mais se sentir uma intrusa na vida do seu próprio noivo.

-

-

O hospital estava movimentado aquela manhã.

Os novatos haviam chegado, bradara Umi, a enfermeira-chefe, enquanto quase arrancava os cabelos em desespero. Há três anos, Sakura recepcionava esses novos médicos, coordenando-os e apresentando-os à rotina da casa de saúde.

Embora ela procurasse entrosá-los com os antigos funcionários e pacientes, os calouros sempre acabavam atormentando o hospital, causando problemas e mais trabalho para ela. Eram poucos os residentes.

Com seu jaleco branco e uma expressão austera, já se preparando para o que estava por vir, Sakura pegou o estetoscópio e colocou-o em volta do pescoço – quando jovem, ela achava ridículo o fato dos médicos sempre estarem com aquele instrumento à mão, mas ele se provava de grande uso, em qualquer caso hospitalar. Ela respirou fundo, ainda sentindo o cheiro das ervas medicinais com que mexera logo cedo em suas mãos.

Quando deixou a sala dos veteranos, Sakura deu de cara com vários rostos nervosos e ansiosos.

"Bom dia. Todos aqui?" Ficou na ponta dos pés, para que pudesse dar uma olhada geral. Alguns acenaram em concordância. "Muito bem." Sakura fez um movimento com a mão, chamando-os. "Sigam-me, por favor."

Os barulhos de passos e sussurros pelo corredor normalmente silencioso despertavam os olhares curiosos dos pacientes deitados em seus quartos, que volta e meia espichavam o olho para poder enxergar e tentar entender aquela movimentação atípica.

"As regras do nosso hospital são bem simples: olhe uma vez, aprenda e ensine na próxima." Ia dizendo, conforme caminhavam. Sua voz retumbava, firme e imponente. "Estamos com falta de pessoal, portanto, vocês farão turnos mais extensos e plantões noturnos. Preparem seu físico e psicológico, porque um hospital é muito diferente do que pintam as teorias médicas." Parou, já num corredor solitário e mal-iluminado.

Havia uma placa que se lia _Médicos e Enfermeiras _pregada na madeira barata da porta logo atrás dela.

"Aqui, vocês se vestem. Não ousem trabalhar sem seus uniformes médicos." Disse Sakura, girando a maçaneta. "Não percam a hora e acostumem-se ao sono atrasado." Terminou, abrindo a porta o suficiente para que se pudesse ver seu interior.

Armários e jalecos por todos os lados, alguns bancos recobertos por sapatos e bolsas, provadores para trocarem de roupa.

"Essa manhã, vocês serão recepcionados por mim. Amanhã, virem-se."

Sem que ela precisasse mandar, os jovens adentraram naquela sala bagunçada.

"Umi logo virá dando o número e a chave dos seus armários. Sentem-se, se vocês acharem espaço."

"_Doutora Haruno Sakura, apresente-se na sala de emergências, stat._" A voz de uma enfermeira ecoou no alto-falante.

Sakura suspirou.

"_Stat. _vem do grego e significa _Imediatamente_." Explicou ela, preparando-se para sair. "A propósito, esperem Umi, como ordenei, e ela os encaminhará a algum outro doutor de plantão. Bom dia para os senhores."

Enquanto se afastava pelo corredor, engoliu seu suspiro de alívio.

O trabalho mais maçante daquele hospital era ficar responsável pelos novatos – só Deus sabia como dava trabalho para ensinar-lhes tudo que devia ser devidamente ensinado. Quem sabe, eles dessem sorte e pegassem algum outro residente que não a Shizune (essa com certeza lhes arrancaria o couro).

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios à lembrança de Sasuke, que subitamente lhe veio à cabeça. Ele ainda dormia quando ela deixara sua casa, entre bocejos, parando para comprar um copo de café expresso no caminho do hospital.

Pousando os olhos sobre o relógio de pulso, lembrou que haviam combinado de se encontrarem no seu horário de almoço para decidir a cor da decoração da festa após a cerimônia. Obviamente, Sasuke tentara arranjar desculpas para fugir da tarefa, mas sob a ameaça de usar o roxo nas toalhas, tapetes e cortinas, ele cedeu, em um suspiro aborrecido que ela gostava de ver, às vezes.

Ao chegar na porta da sala de emergência, soltou um resmungo, insatisfeita, e forçou um sorriso.

"Olá, Dona Sezumi. Posso saber o que a senhora tem hoje?" perguntou, aproximando-se da maca, onde uma idosa de cabelos pintados de vermelho berrante se encontrava deitada, já vestindo a roupa hospitalar.

"Ohh, minha querida. Você nem imagina." Sezumi fez uma expressão dolorida e dramática enquanto se sentava. "Acordei essa manhã com uma terrível dor nas costas e, quando me abaixei para pegar uma revista caída no chão, me descaderei." Explicou, os lábios murchos abrindo em um pequeno sorriso.

"Entendo." Sakura aproximou-se com o estetoscópio, sem esconder a descrença. "Respire fundo." Pediu, pousando-o sobre as costas dela, afim de escutar seu pulmão. Sezume fez o pedido. "De novo." Ela escutou também as batidas do coração, normalizadas como sempre, e então tornou a colocar o instrumento em torno do pescoço. "Bem, Dona Sezumi, a senhora já deve estar melhor, pois se sentou na cama com uma ligeireza absurdamente saudável." Sorriu, escrevendo algo na ficha da senhora, presa em uma prancheta ao pé da cama. "Já pode ir."

O sorriso de Sezumi sumiu.

"Mas já está me mandando para casa?" perguntou, insatisfeita. "E a minha dor nas costas?"

"Nada grave que se precise interná-la, Dona Sezumi." Explicou Sakura, pacientemente. "Passe na farmácia ao fim do corredor antes de sair. Kimiko, a enfermeira, lhe dará ervas medicinais que ajudarão com suas costas. E-"

"Sakura!"

Ela virou o rosto ao ouvir seu nome, ainda segurando a prancheta e com a caneta em riste, e sorriu ao ver Tenten.

"Oi, Tenten." Cumprimentou, acenando de leve com a cabeça. "Espera lá na recepção. Já estou acabando, deixa só eu dispensar a Dona Sezumi aqui." Avisou, dando uma piscada divertida.

Quando deixou a sala de emergência, com a senhora de cabelos vermelhos dentro, Sakura logo tomou rumo para a recepção, onde se encontrava a amiga.

Sua boca estava um pouco contorcida de aborrecimento, tal que não pôde esconder.

Sezumi Ikara, Dona Sezumi, como os médicos do hospital carinhosamente já lhe chamavam, tinha aquilo que Sakura detestava identificar em seus pacientes: complexo de doente. Eram pelo menos duas visitas por semana e ela já havia escutado pelo menos meia dúzia de vezes os mesmos motivos para que a senhora resolvesse se internar no hospital.

Tentando pensar num meio de se livrar daquela visita incômoda da próxima vez que ela aparecesse, a moça cruzou com os calouros no corredor e, talvez para animar apenas um pouco seu humor, viu-os encolhidos enquanto escutavam as ordens ditadas por Shizune, obviamente a médica responsável por eles.

"Pronto." Disse, tocando o ombro de Tenten, que lia uma revista, distraída.

"Ahh." A morena ergueu os olhos da matéria e logo fechou o exemplar da revista de fofocas. "Então, me explica essa história de estar encafufada com teu próprio casamento, garota!" pediu, levantando-se da poltrona.

Sakura corou, vendo que o comentário de Tenten havia atraído olhares curiosos.

"Fala baixo." Ela deu um chute na canela de Tenten, que fez cara feia. "Vamos lá no refeitório que eu te conto tudo. Estou mesmo precisando de um café bem forte." Disse, enfiando a mão no bolso da calça jeans para contar as moedas para a máquina de café expresso.

"Tá mesmo mal, hein? A essa hora da manhã e já cedendo ao vício..." brincou Tenten, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores.

Alguns pacientes olharam-nas e Sakura envergonhou-se.

-

-

**Obs: **Eu não assisti Naruto até aparecer a Sakura como médica, então, optei por escolher um padrão mais clássico para o hospital de Konoha. Espero não ter fugido demais dos moldes primários ;D

**N/A:** Então, aqui para vocês uma fic paralela à Um Trago para a Rainha, onde eu prometo que aparecerão Ino e Gaara. Eu disse que jamais escreveria uma SakuraxSasuke, mas minha vontade de escrever um pouco mais de InoxGaara me levou a isso xD. Pessoal, leiam, comentem, critiquem a vontade e continuem acompanhando (a propósito, se alguém puder me explicar um pouquinho de como funciona essa coisa toda médica em Naruto, eu agradeceria ).

Serão uns poucos capítulos dessa e depois a NejixTenten que o pessoal tava me pedindo (que eu pretendo fazer como paralela a essa aqui e a Um Trago para a Rainha, interligando todas elas) ;P Beijos, lindos.


	2. Relações Abaladas

**Capítulo Dois: **_Relações Abaladas_

-

-

"Eu não sei, Tenten."

Sakura fez uma cara de desagrado ao olhar a foto apontada pela amiga, no álbum que a decoradora fazia questão de mostrar-lhes, apresentando suas diferentes maneiras de ornamentar um salão de festas.

A fotografia, pela qual a morena havia se embevecido, mostrava mesas de mogno, onde predominavam os tons escuros em toalhas e contrastavam com arranjos de um tipo de flor que Sakura não fazia a mínima idéia de qual era. Mas, no geral, a idéia de se utilizar decoração semelhante àquela lhe parecia abominável.

Tons claros e suaves, que fossem agradáveis a vista, e flores cheirosas e pequeninas. Esse era o tipo de coisa que ela esperava para sua decoração, uma vez que abrandaria aquela aparente displicência de Sasuke.

Afastou o álbum de si, com insatisfação.

"Eu não quero nada igual ao que você me apresentou, Kanami." Falou para a moça, que vestia saia de linho e blusa de seda, os cabelos loiros caindo até os ombros. Vendo o pequeno brilho que surgira nos olhos desta, tratou de acrescentar. "Não é por orgulho ou coisa assim, apenas não gostei. Prefiro tons delicados, como...sei lá, amarelo. É, amarelo."

"Amarelo?" Tenten fez uma careta. "Verde, roxo, rosa...a gente até pode suportar, mas amarelo?"

"Você queria que eu pusesse azul petróleo no meu casamento, Tenten! As pessoas mal enxergariam a si mesmas no meio da escuridão que estaria aquele salão." Resmungou Sakura, levando uma mexa de cabelo até atrás da orelha. "Além do mais," ela baixou rapidamente os olhos, verbalizando seu pensamento. "talvez uma cor clara ilumine Sasuke."

Tenten soltou um "ohh, que cute" enquanto dava seu melhor sorriso, escondendo o olhar penalizado. E puxando novamente o álbum de amostras decorativas, pôs-se a folheá-lo com afinco.

Pigarreando, Kanami chamou a atenção das duas.

"Bem, já que você prefere amarelo, amarelo bebê então? Ou gemada?" e ela foi gesticulando.

"Gemada!" Sugeriu Tenten, excitadíssima.

"Bebê." Respondeu Sakura e franziu as sobrancelhas para amiga. "Seu gosto é péssimo, Tenten!" exclamou, caindo na risada.

"Chata!"

-

-

Suspiro.

Tomates cortados, tomates cortados, um grito.

Sakura colocou o dedo cortado na boca, largando a faca sobre a tábua de cortar carne, em cima da pia. Havia uma expressão chorosa em seu rosto, lançando olhares horrendos para os tomates, causadores de toda aquela dor-de-cabeça.

Correndo até o banheiro para fazer um rápido curativo, observou as horas quando passou pela sala de estar. Já eram nove da noite.

O tictac do relógio e os seus "droga, seu dedo estúpido" eram os únicos barulhos que irrompiam entre o silêncio, amaciado pela cor rosa choque das paredes do corredor, cobertas de quadros de molduras marrons, com desenhos infantis – feitos por ela mesma.

Suspiro.

"Mais um pouco e atora o dedo." Ouviu atrás de si, dando um salto.

Sakura bateu a cabeça na porta do armário em cima da pia, que estava com a porta aberta, mostrando todos os seus cremes, desodorantes e absorventes para fluxo intenso e também os internos.

Voltou-se furiosa para Sasuke, escorado no umbral da porta.

"Quer me matar do coração?" indagou, lacrimejando. Com a mão, acariciou o topo dolorido da cabeça.

"Desculpe." Havia um pequeno sorriso no rosto dele, um sorriso quase imperceptível, que ela não notou diante da sua dor. Os olhos negros a analisavam, divertidos.

"Você viu tudo?" perguntou Sakura.

"Tudo."

"Hmm." Ela deu as costas para ele, voltando a enfiar o dedo machucado embaixo da torneira, para que escondesse a vermelhidão do seu rosto.

Mordiscando o lábio, xingou a si mesma mentalmente. Ora, que coisa mais estúpida de se fazer. Hmm, resmungou, é isso que dá tentar bancar uma de _gourmet_. Seria melhor ter aceitado aquele convite da Shizune para parar naquele restaurante no meio do caminho e comer qualquer coisa, ponderou, procurando os curativos no armário abaixo da pia.

Mas ela havia pensado em cozinhar para Sasuke e agora ele havia chegado, mais cedo do que de costume, estragando tudo, entrando pela janela e...e sujando o tapete do corredor com aqueles pés imundos, ela notou quando deu uma pequena olhada para trás, querendo constatar se ele ainda estava observando-a. E, diante daquela cena, Sakura não pode conter seu olhar de horror.

"Sasuke," começou, deixando os curativos para lá. "seus sapatos estão cheios de barro!" gritou, irritada.

"Sim. Qual o problema?" Perguntou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Eu te dei a chave do apartamento para que você entrasse pela porta e limpasse os pés na entrada!" resmungou Sakura, sua testa franzida. Apontou para os calçados dele, uma expressão de nojo na face. "Agora você está _destruindo_ meu lindo tapete com essa lama nojenta."

Sasuke revirou os olhos, enquanto cruzava os braços, displicente.

"Eu te dou um tapete novo, se lhe é tão traumatizante assim o fato desse estar sujo." Disse, como se não importasse para ela o valor sentimental daquela divina peça que ornamentava seu corredor. "Agora vai cuidar desse dedo."

"Mas o meu tapete-" Balbuciou ela, chorosa, enquanto se voltava para a pia.

"O dedo, Sakura."

"Tá, tá."

Ela abaixou-se para revirar o armário inferior e, achando tudo que precisava, passou a pomada antiinflamatória e, quando ia enrolar o machucado com uma gaze, percebeu que ele segurava um dos seus cremes na mão.

"O que é isso?" Indagou Sasuke, lendo as recomendações na embalagem do produto. "É um creme...anti-rugas?"

O olhar genuinamente surpreso dele fê-la corar.

Levantando-se subitamente, Sakura arrancou o pote da mão dele e enfiou-o dentro do armário aéreo, fechando a porta com uma batida tão forte que o pequeno móvel tremeu.

"É só pra...pra...pra um caso futuro!" Exclamou Sakura, falando rápido demais para que ele pudesse compreender. Ela sentiu as palavras se embolarem na sua garganta e, quando tornou a entreabrir os lábios para expulsá-lo do banheiro, um _Fofafafi_ saiu, deixando ainda mais envergonhada. "Eu-" Sakura balançou as mãos, nervosa. "Sai daqui! Sai daqui! Sai!" Empurrou-o.

"Sakura-"

Ela bateu a porta na cara dele.

-

-

Fazia calor.

Era seu dia de folga e ela estava exausta.

O sorvete estava derretendo, sujando seu dedo e umedecendo o guardanapo que envolvia a casquinha crocante. Numa lambida, recuperou o naco de chocolate que tencionava cair no chão e sujou a ponta do nariz.

O centro de Konoha estava um caos, Sakura não sabia dizer porquê. As pessoas passavam por ela quase a levando junto, arrastando sua bolsa, dando ombradas doloridas e apenas algumas delas dignavam-se a olhar para trás e sussurrar um mísero pedido de desculpas, antes de sumirem na multidão com suas sacolas de compras.

Por sorte, a tarefa do dia já havia sido efetuada: escolher as flores dos arranjos da cerimônia de casamento. A floricultura era pequena e confortável, afastada daquele mutirão de compradores enlouquecidos. E, antes de entrar no estabelecimento logo no início da tarde, Sakura sentiu uma pontada desagradável no estômago ao lembrar de Ino e da loja de flores da sua família, já fechada há alguns meses.

Fazia alguns dias que evitava pensar na amiga. E era melhor continuar evitando.

"Então, você nem acredita no que o Neji disse." Contava Tenten, enchendo sua colher de plástico de sorvete de creme. As bochechas estavam coradas pelo calor. "Ele concordou!" ela quase gritou no meio da rua.

"Ohh, que ótimo, Tenten-chan." Hinata sorriu, envergonhada pelo escândalo.

"Concordou com o quê?" Sakura perguntou, saindo dos seus pensamentos.

As duas a olharam.

"Você não estava prestando atenção!?" Tenten mostrou-se indignada, postando a mão livre na cintura, derrubando sua colher no processo. Olhou desolada para o chão. "Oh, droga." Murmurou, aborrecida.

"A Tenten-chan vai ser líder do grupo dela, agora." Explicou Hinata, paciente.

"Neji concordou com esse absurdo?" E Sakura começou a rir da cara que a amiga fez. "Calma. Estou brincando."

"É, sei."

Tenten olhou-a de soslaio, lambendo seu sorvete.

Sakura sorriu.

Era bom ter a companhia delas nas suas horas vagas. As duas, de uma maneira incrível, conseguiam animar seu humor de qualquer jeito, até com seus escândalos. Era impossível não gargalhar vendo Tenten fazendo Hinata passar vergonha ou ouvindo as fofocas que elas lhe contavam, sempre que tinham oportunidade. Ela não era fofoqueira, longe disso, mas gostava de estar por dentro do assunto.

Nos últimos tempos, admitia que tinha tido poucos dias de folga, em que podia aproveitar na companhia das amigas e relaxar, comendo sorvete no meio daquele monte de gente mal-educada e desconhecida. Sakura estava cansada, suada e aborrecida pelo calor, porém, apesar disso, estava se divertindo.

Era bom sair do clima desagradável daquele hospital.

"Ah, a Ino-chan me mandou uma carta!" exclamou Hinata, puxando um papel do bolso da sua saia.

O sorriso de Sakura foi diminuindo, gradualmente, até que sumisse completamente do seu rosto. E ela olhou em volta, tentando desviar-se da conversa.

Elas se aproximaram da praça e se acomodaram num dos poucos bancos ainda vagos, dividindo-o com uma senhora que lia um livro, distraidamente. A mulher ergueu a cabeça com a balburdia feita, entre sacolas, sorvetes e risadas, fazendo uma careta de insatisfação.

"Chega pra lá, Hinata." Tenten acomodou-se, enfiando o último pedaço da sua casquinha na boca, e pegou a carta das mãos da amiga.

Fez-se silêncio enquanto ela lia, Hinata brincando com seus dedos.

"Sei." Disse Tenten para a carta e ergueu os olhos, rindo. "Ino continua a mesma vagal de antes, hein? Nunca vi alguém tirar férias na Suna. Ela só pode estar de brincadeira..." Maneou a cabeça em negativa e logo se voltou para ambas. "Mas e que história é essa de novidade secreta? Será que ela arranjou algum, sei lá, namorado?"

Hinata, discretamente, olhou para Sakura antes de responder.

"Não sei." Murmurou, suave. "Ela citou que sua vida amorosa andava bem."

"É, pode ser."

A senhora sentada ao lado delas fechou o livro que lia num baque violento, como se propositalmente, para chamar a atenção. Ela levantou-se e saiu caminhando.

Tenten torceu o nariz.

"Mal-educada." Disse, mesmo sabendo que a mulher já estava longe para ouvi-la. Olhou para Sakura com a intenção de fazer algum comentário e então seus olhos baixaram na direção da mão dela, lambuzada pelo sorvete. "Sakura, teu sorvete tá derretendo." Avisou a morena, revirando os olhos.

"Ah-ah!" exclamou, apenas.

Durante o resto do passeio, Sakura não pode deixar de pensar em Ino e nas dolorosas lembranças que a amiga lhe trazia.

-

-

"O que houve, Sakura?"

Ela ouviu Sasuke e se encolheu, como uma criança assustada por ter sido pega fazendo arte.

"Nada." Murmurou, sem tirar os olhos do teto.

"Nada?" Havia desdém na voz dele.

"Nada."

Silêncio.

Sasuke suspirou, revirando-se na cama.

"Sakura, vai dormir se não é nada." Ele afofou o travesseiro, virando-se de costas para ela.

Silêncio.

"Tá, tem algo me incomodando." Admitiu, desconfortável.

"O que é?"

Silêncio.

"Fala logo, Sakura. Eu acordo cedo amanhã, sabia?"

Ela percebeu o timbre irritado e sonolento da voz dele e franziu as sobrancelhas, os lábios crispando-se em aborrecimento.

"Como você é grosso, Sasuke! Agora não quero falar mais nada." Resmungou, com birra.

"Então tá." E ele tornou a dar as costas.

Silêncio.

"Sasuke-e-e!" Ela chamou, choramingando.

Estendendo os braços, aproximou-se do corpo quente dele, aconchegando-se no seu peito. Os cabelos rosados espalharam-se pela cama, úmidos, pois ela havia lavado-os no banho antes de se deitar.

"Hm."

Sasuke estava de olhos fechados, sem esconder o cansaço.

"É que as garotas falaram da Ino hoje e-"

"Sakura, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te falar que você não tem culpa que eu te amo? A Ino é uma idiota. Ela não tem direito de ficar brava com você por uma coisa que sequer lhe cabia a decisão." Ela se encolheu no peito dele ao ouvir os resmungos irritados e esfregou o topo da cabeça contra o seu queixo, satisfeita por ouvir aquela declaração indireta.

A mão dele pousou sobre suas costas, tocando sua pele, e Sakura se arrepiou.

"Vê se pára com esses pensamentos mongolóides e vai dormir." Mandou Sasuke, finalizando o assunto.

"Eu não tenho pensamentos mongolóides!" reclamou ela.

"Tá bom e eu sou o Naruto."

"Grosso!" Gritou Sakura, sem obter resposta.

-

-

**N/A:** Aqui, mais um capítulozinho. Esse saiu bem rápido até xD E, para o caso de alguém estranhar, bem, Sasuke e Sakura estão tendo um relacionamento um pouco mais íntimo já que são noivos, né. Então, pensamentos mongolóides e armários cheios de coisas femininas e aparentemente vergonhosas fazem parte da rotina de um casal saudável xD

Brigada pelos reveiws e pelo povo de fé que vem acompanhando, viu? Talvez eu não escreva nada amanhã, já que é a cerimônia da minha formatura, mas na quinta ou sexta já pretendo postar um cap. novo pra vcs.

Comentem e acompanhem. Beijos!


	3. Horas, te atrasam

**Capítulo Três: **_Horas, te atrasam_

-

-

Sasuke abriu a ducha, a água morna saindo com grande pressão do chuveiro. Respingos voaram contra seu corpo nu, umedecendo também o pequeno tapete que havia no banheiro.

O despertador do quarto de Sakura ainda apitava, ininterruptamente. Ele tentara de todas as formas desativar aquela porcaria, mas o relógio simplesmente se negava a parar e Sasuke decidira deixá-lo lá, fazendo o barulho que quisesse. Afinal, dali a pouco estaria saindo e não lhe incomodava em nada aquele barulho insistente.

A água caiu sobre seus cabelos negros quando entrou para baixo do chuveiro. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo a massagem da compressão em seus ombros.

Dali a meia hora, precisava apresentar-se na sala da Hokage.

Como em praticamente todas as manhãs (pelo que Sasuke sabia), Sakura já não estava mais na cama ou em qualquer peça do apartamento quando ele despertava, às seis horas. Seu turno no hospital começava uma hora antes disso, fazendo-a acordar ainda no meio da madrugada. Sasuke sinceramente não sabia como ela conseguia ter tão poucas horas de sono, tampouco importavam seus pensamentos em relação a tal.

Ao fechar o chuveiro, dali a alguns minutos, ele estendeu o braço para pegar a toalha rosa. Aproximando o tecido macio de si, cheirou-o, num gesto involuntário. Sasuke aspirou o perfume de Sakura antes de se secar.

_Preciso convencer Tsunade a me liberar na hora do almoço_, pensou, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

De repente, aquele casamento começava a mostrar-se um incômodo contratempo em suas missões. Eram preparativos demais para quem apenas havia imaginado uma cerimônia rápida e simples realizada pela Hokage. Nada como escolher lugares para os convidados à mesa ou cores decorativas faziam parte da sua rotina habitual – e Sasuke já havia decido que, definitivamente, não gostava daquilo.

Ele sequer tinha _idéia_ da data marcada por Sakura. E _isso_ era um problema.

-

-

Seu dia havia começado péssimo. Péssimo? Não. Horrível. Não apenas horrível, mas desastroso também.

Uma dor de cabeça fenomenal martelava suas têmporas. À parte de ter dormido totalmente furiosa com Sasuke, o despertador tocara uma hora mais cedo naquela madrugada e Sakura não conseguira retomar o sono perdido.

Depois de um banho e um café preto bem amargo e forte, decidira deixar Sasuke dormindo e ir para o hospital – afinal, quem se importaria se ela tivera a boa vontade de adiantar seu turno? Trabalho era a coisa que menos faltava naquele lugar.

Logo ao chegar, porém, havia sido recepcionada pela notícia mais desastrosa: Shizune estava em uma importante operação e _infelizmente_ Sakura teria de ficar responsável pelos novatos.

_Bem,_ pensou, massageando a têmpora, _não pode ser tão ruim._

"Alguém sabe me explicar esse caso?" indagou Sakura, parando toda a turma em frente a uma mulher com aparência entre 50 e 60 anos, que parecia dormir suavemente.

Ela percebeu o entreolhar dos calouros e não pode evitar dar um sorriso descrente. É claro que não era tão fácil e também não tão _difícil_ a ponto de não ser identificado por ninguém. Havia controlado seu mau-humor para não descarregar em cima dos outros, mas, afinal, eles eram tão incapazes assim?

Os minutos se passaram enquanto os observava, nervosos, e percebeu que sua dor de cabeça ia sumindo.

"Err..." ela ouviu uma voz miúda, um jovem ergueu o dedo, os cabelos castanhos caíam sobre o rosto, quase escondendo os olhos. "Será que eu poderia...olhar a ficha e os sintomas dela?" perguntou ele, timidamente.

Sakura sorriu em desdém. _Finalmente um deles resolveu pensar por aqui_, debochou, irônica.

"À vontade. " e estendeu o braço na direção da mulher adormecida.

Ele leu a ficha e checou seus batimentos cardíacos com o estetoscópio, suavemente. Puxando a pálpebra para cima, verificou a coloração do globo ocular e conferiu também o pulso. A esse passo, Sakura já estreitava os olhos para o rapaz, vendo que talvez ele pudesse acertar.

"Ela está com sono induzido?" perguntou ele, voltando a cabeça para Sakura, que concordou.

Silêncio.

Ele ergueu o lençol branco que cobria a mulher até a cintura e só então notou a faixa branca sobre sua perna esquerda, na parte da coxa, imobilizando-a.

"Osteoporose?" Arriscou.

"Bem...qual o seu nome?"

"Taichi." Respondeu ele, corando.

"Taichi." Repetiu Sakura, os lábios entreabertos ao fim da pronuncia. "Correto." Assentiu, uma expressão séria no rosto quando voltou-se aos demais. "A osteoporose provoca diminuição da resistência óssea e condiciona o aparecimento de fraturas por traumatismos de baixa energia. É uma doença esquelética sistêmica que se caracteriza pela diminuição da massa óssea e por uma alteração da qualidade microestrutural do osso." Explicou ela, enquanto gesticulava.

Eles prestavam atenção no que Sakura dizia, como escutavam a uma professora. E ela percebeu que aquilo, aquela bajulação indireta, ajudavam a melhorar seu humor. Nada como um pouco de devoção para apagar a irritação causada por reiterações como _pensamentos mongolóides_ na calada da noite.

O engraçado – não só Sakura, mas o próprio Sasuke já havia notado também (para aumentar apenas um pouco mais seu amor-próprio, na concepção dela) –, ela tinha extrema facilidade para lidar com questões médicas. Agia com uma liderança e uma sabedoria que geralmente eram atípicas na sua personalidade. Tsunade costumava dizer que todos os médicos eram um pouco egocêntricos, maximizando seus conhecimentos diante dos demais.

As afirmações da Hokage não deixavam, por um lado, de serem verdadeiras. Afinal, muitas vezes era necessário fingir aos pacientes, para que não lhes provocasse o caos total.

"As fraturas mais freqüentes ocorrem nas vértebras dorsais e lombares, na extremidade distal do rádio e no fêmur proximal, como é o caso da Senhora Shigara." Terminou a explicação, num suspiro. Virou-se para Taichi. "Como se diagnostica?"

Ele abriu os lábios, sem saber o que responder.

Sakura cruzou os braços.

"Através de uma osteodensitometria?" Arriscou Taichi, passando a língua pela boca, um tanto inseguro.

"Podem ser feitas também avaliações laboratoriais e radiogramas da coluna dorsal e lombar, para rastrear algum tipo de deformação vertebral." Disse Sakura, para todos.

"_Doutora Haruno Sakura, apresente-se na sala 3, stat_."

Os autofalantes interromperam sua explicação e já entrava Raito, um dos médicos, pela porta, com seu sorriso característico e os óculos de aro ovais.

"Paciente seu." Explicou ele, jovialmente. "Vai lá, cuido dos teus guris aqui."

Sakura fez uma careta, apenas.

-

-

Tsunade franziu as sobrancelhas com desagrado.

Quatro componentes da ANBU estavam em sua sala, abaixados diante da sua mesa, prestando a sutileza de seus serviços com expressões identificáveis pela máscara que usavam.

Ela admitia que não costumava ouvir suas vozes, não-raro entregavam em relatórios os resultados das últimas missões. E, obviamente, não fazia a mínima idéia de quem havia sido escalado para tal coisa, quando seus chamados atendiam apenas pelo nome de "ANBU".

"Deixe-me ver se entendi." Tsunade balançou a cabeça, descrente. "Você quer ser liberado na hora do almoço?"

O ANBU da ponta esquerda acenou em afirmativo.

"Mas você nunca teve horário de almoço!" exclamou a Hokage, como se indignada.

"É pra tratar sobre..." ela percebeu o hesitar nas palavras dele. "meu casamento." Finalizou, como se tivesse falado sobre algo que muito lhe desagradasse.

Tsunade riu.

"Ah, é você, Sasuke." Identificou-o, finalmente.

Silêncio.

"Tudo bem. Mas só hoje e não se atrase." Disse, derrubando um pouco de saquê no copo pousado sobre a sua mesa – que estava atulhada de papéis que esperavam sua leitura e assinatura para aquele final de tarde ainda. "Os demais estão dispensados." Finalizou Tsunade, com um gesto.

Ela viu os quatros sumirem da sua frente e apenas vultos eram vistos ao longe, milhares de metros à distância, afastando-se por entre os prédios e casas.

-

-

"Sakura-senpai." Ouviu.

Sakura virou-se ao chamado de Umi.

Acabava de deixar a sala 3, onde tratava de um senhor com um cancro. Ela tentou engolir a náusea que lhe subia pela garganta toda vez que entrava ou saia do quarto daquele velho trabalhador de construção civil.

Umi corria na sua direção, pequenina como era, e mordia os lábios.

"Nobu-san está reclamando de dores. Já posso lhe dar o próximo comprimido?" indagou ela, segurando uma prancheta.

"Mas não faz nem duas horas desde o último!" Sakura foi incapaz de conter o resmungo.

"Isso é um não?"

Umi era uma ótima enfermeira, mas muito insegura. Essa insegurança em excesso atrapalhava seu serviço algumas vezes, pois era plenamente dependente da presença de algum médico por perto.

Pela sua deficiência de trabalho, Saya, a chefe das enfermeiras, estava sempre a perseguindo.

Sakura deu uma olhada no relógio que trazia no pulso. "Nobu-san não pode tomar nenhum comprimido nas próximas três horas, Umi. Kozac é muito forte para ser administrado em grandes doses. Deixe que ele reclame. As dores não podem estar realmente tão fortes assim." Estalou a língua, desdenhosa.

"Mas ele está gritando, Sakura-senpai."

Ela moveu a cabeça.

"Nobu-san está fazendo drama, Umi. Dê-lhe apenas alimentos gelatinosos e muito líquido." Respondeu, preparando-se para ir até a ala infantil, onde ainda precisava passar os resultados de alguns exames para uma mãe desesperada.

Nos seus pequenos passos rápidos e silenciosos, a enfermeira sumiu na dobra do corredor.

Sakura ainda pensava na criança de dois meses que a esperava quando seu relógio de pulso apitou, anunciando o meio-dia. Ela parou no meio do caminho, onde tomava rumo para a parte infantil do hospital, e deu um tapa na própria testa.

Meio-dia e ela simplesmente havia esquecido que marcara de encontrar com Sasuke.

-

-

_Ela está atrasada._

-

-

_Esse lugar está um inferno_, bufou, enquanto corria pelo centro de Konoha. Tudo parecia contribuir para que se atrasasse ainda mais.

Mordiscou o lábio em meio à sua raiva e seus pensamentos médicos e, quando percebeu, havia um par de cabeças na sua frente, uma loira e uma ruiva.

"Com licença, eu-" ao tentar a ultrapassagem, Sakura estacou, surpresa.

"Sakura?" Ino arregalou os olhos.

A presença da loira fê-la sentir-se mal, mas ela forçou-se a disfarçar. Entreabriu os lábios, apertando mais forte a alça da bolsa, para que esta não escorregasse e caísse no chão.

"Ino, eu-ah, meu Deus! Gaara...?" Foi só então que ela notou Sabaku no Gaara.

Seus olhos não deixaram de reparar na proximidade dos dois e foi impossível conter o arquear de sobrancelhas, surpresa. _Mas_, pensou consigo mesma, os lábios crispados, _já é uma surpresa um tanto quanto desagradável ter Ino de volta a Konoha, basta-me isso._

Ao que parecia, Ino tinha algum tipo de envolvimento com o ruivo. Pareciam tão próximos e existia uma intimidade facilmente notável entre eles.

Ainda que fosse difícil imaginá-los juntos, Sakura esperava que seu coração se aliviasse um pouco à constatação de que a loira já havia _aparentemente_ esquecido Sasuke. Em definitivo, aquela culpa passara de angustiante para chata e cansativa.

Desejar perdão por estar tentando ser feliz era tão..._patético_, diria Sasuke. E, ainda assim, mesmo que Sasuke enfiasse uma kunai na sua ferida cada vez que ela resolvia senti-la, Sakura sabia que precisava apenas de um sorriso, algo que demonstrasse que sua presença e alegria não eram assim tão _patéticas_ na concepção de Ino.

_No fim, são pensamentos mongolóides_, constatou, num suspiro insatisfeito.

Gaara maneou a cabeça, tirando-a dos seus devaneios. "Quem é ela?" perguntou à Ino, ignorando a presença dela.

"Minha..." ela hesitou e Sakura sentiu-se um pouco nauseada ao perceber o aparente desgosto em sua voz. "Aquela moça que eu disse que ia se casar." Consertou, rapidamente.

"Hmm." E ele fez um ruído. Analisou-a e, como se tivesse chego a conclusão de que ela não valia nada, Gaara então se voltou para Ino, impassível. "Ino." Disse, em tom de aviso – e havia muita coisa escondida naquele seu simples chamado, era percebível.

"Ahh, tudo bem. Como você é chato!" Ino soltou um muxoxo, mas não parecia verdadeiramente irritada. "Precisamos ir, Sakura." Falou, os olhos azuis sondando-a, os cabelos loiros emoldurando seu rosto.

"Chegou hoje?" perguntou, antes que eles lhe dessem as costas e se fossem.

"Sim."

Silêncio.

"E...hmm...você recebeu meu convite?" Indagou Sakura, timidamente.

Gaara encarou Ino de canto. "Recebi."

Silêncio.

"Tchau, Sakura."

E Ino e Gaara se foram, deixando-a para trás.

_Droga!_, praguejou.

-

-

Sentado no restaurante, Sasuke tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa. Havia um copo de saquê ao seu lado, mas estava praticamente intacto.

O tempo estava se esgotando e ele não havia almoçado e tampouco começado a trabalhar nos estúpidos projetos de Sakura para aquele casamento. Não havia começado porque ela simplesmente não havia aparecido para que pudessem fazê-lo. E ela sabia o quanto ele odiava que ela se atrasasse.

Ao longo dos tempos, Sakura adquirira aquele hábito irritante. Afundava-se tanto no trabalho que perdia a hora, o fio da meada e tudo mais que relacionasse a si mesma.

E tudo bem, ele pouco se importava com aqueles seus hábitos. Na maioria das vezes, estava ocupado demais para prestar atenção nela e não se sentia culpado por admitir isso. Claro que ela era importante na sua vida, mas havia outras coisas que também eram e exigiam medidas mais urgentes do que um beijo para curar a carência. Sakura sempre aceitara bem o fato de estar um pouco abaixo das suas demais prioridades.

Propusera aquele casamento com a intenção de diminuir as dificuldades para que se encontrassem. Ela buzinava no seu ouvido sobre os dias que ele passava fora e da falta de notícias quando voltava, então Sasuke, repentinamente, decidira que o casamento era a melhor escolha – o pouparia daqueles sermões irritantes.

Eles morariam na mesma casa, usariam alianças no dedo e pronto, Sakura já não teria suas crises de choro ou ciúme que a intimidade entre eles dava brecha.

Consultou o relógio, impaciente.

_Ela está atrasada meia hora_, constatou, enquanto pegava o cardápio. Franziu as sobrancelhas, aborrecido. _Quem se importa com o lugar dos convidados? Contanto que Naruto não fique na _minha _mesa, o resto que vá para o inferno._

-

-

**N/A: **Uuhasuhahusuh pra quem não entendeu, Fofafafi seria um "Fora daqui" xD E, pra quem leu a Um Trago para a Rainha, percebeu que esse capítulo corresponde exatamente ao capítulo 7 da fic. Logo a trama vai começar a se distanciar da anterior

Bom, grata aos reveiws mais uma vez nn Desculpem a demora, mas sabem como é, calor dá uma preguiça...;D Continuem acompanhando, please, e deixem seus comentários.


	4. Insanidade ou Desafio

**Capítulo Quatro: **_Insanidade ou Desafio_

**-**

**-**

"É gastrite."

Sakura virou-se para o médico que chegara.

Ela crispou os lábios ao reconhecer Watanabe. Um grande intrometido, na sua opinião. Não se atendo a atender apenas seus pacientes, dava sugestões nos métodos de tratamento dos outros médicos.

Sua conhecida fama de abelhudo varria o hospital e Watanabe facilmente adquirira o desgosto da maioria dos residentes. Sakura obviamente não era a primeira e também não seria a última a se aborrecer com seus "grandes diagnósticos", como o próprio frisava sempre.

Voltando os olhos para o bebê, que resmungava no berço de ferro branco do hospital, tentou esquecer da presença desagradável que se fizera presente.

"Você sabe, não é mesmo?" ele ressaltou, chamando sua atenção.

Sakura encarou-o de canto, fria.

"Não é." Respondeu, segurando a ficha da criança.

"Mas a ficha afirma que ele tem vomitado sangue." Watanabe espichou o olho para que pudesse ler sobre seu ombro, arrumando o óculos logo depois de fazê-lo. "O meu diagnóstico médico acusa gastrite."

Ao vê-lo falar com tanta certeza, Sakura trincou os dentes.

"Isso é ridículo." Resmungou, de uma forma agressiva que acabou surpreendendo-o. "A gastrite é resultante do uso contínuo de remédios para a digestão. Você deveria saber disso, não é mesmo?" Observando-o, apoiou o braço no berço. "Na hora do parto, a criança ingeriu sangue vermelho da mãe."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um breve momento.

Watanabe, calmamente, deslizou os olhos pelo corpo infantil, como se estivesse pensando sobre o que ela havia dito. Mas, já era obvio para ela, ele não admitiria seu erro e o reafirmaria quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

"É gastrite." Disse, calmamente.

Sakura fechou os olhos por um momento, para que não soltasse um grito de frustração.

Aquela presença perto de si era simplesmente asquerosa. Era incapaz até mesmo de fingir qualquer tipo de aceitação, pois lidar com um médico como aquele, que arriscava seus pacientes pelo seu orgulho, que tinha escassos conhecimentos, era repugnante – e, mais que repugnante, era perigoso.

Conteve o ímpeto de socá-lo.

"A criança vomita porque ingeriu sangue vermelho da mãe, Watanabe." Disse ela, em tom de quem finaliza a conversa, dando as costas. "O paciente é meu, então, caia fora."

Quando Sakura deu uma olhada para trás, Watanabe já não estava mais lá.

-

-

Sasuke suspirou, enquanto escutava Sakura falar.

A noite já estava alta e ele tomava um copo de leite gelado (um hábito que adquirira fazia anos) sentado na mesa da cozinha. Seu sempre tão aprazível silêncio aquela noite mais uma vez era interrompido pela noiva.

De uma maneira estranha, Sasuke já não mais se sentia em casa na sua própria casa. Ele desconfiava que talvez fosse pela contínua presença de Sakura dentro dela, impregnando aquele seu cheiro por todos os lugares, do seu travesseiro até as almofadas do sofá.

Ela lavava a louça que ele deixava acumular, sem que precisasse pedir por aquilo. Assim como lavava suas roupas e arrumava sempre tão impecavelmente seu roupeiro bagunçado quando estava de folga.

"...e ele é um lixo de médico." Falava a moça, revoltada. "Como ele pode apenas _chutar_ o diagnóstico daquela criança? Gastrite não causa aumento do apetite, pelo contrário. E o menino toma muito leite. Uma gastrite é desenvolvida pela contínua ingestão de corticóides, bebidas alcoólicas, antiinflamatórios não asteróides..."

Sakura continuou falando, sem perceber que ele não prestava atenção.

Sasuke pensava na missão designada por Tsunade para ser executada na manhã seguinte. Sabia que tanto ele quanto Neji haviam sido escolhidos para realizá-la, mas ainda não tinha idéia do _que_ exatamente era.

"Não poderia ser, é claro, por alimentos contaminados. Afinal, ele só se alimenta de leite materno." Sakura mordiscou o lábio, enxaguando um copo. Já não parecia comentar com Sasuke, mas consigo mesma, aos murmúrios. "E se realmente fosse gastrite, seria um caso sério. Uma hemorragia em uma criança de dois meses, bah." Resmungava, nervosa.

Tomando o último gole de leite, Sasuke fez menção de levantar-se.

"Senta aí, Sasuke." Ouviu, fazendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas.

Embora Sakura nunca percebesse sua presença quando estava concentrada tratando de seus assuntos hospitalares, criava rapidamente consciência de quando ele se aproximava ou saía de perto de si fora do hospital – o que parecia uma grande contradição em suas habilidades como ninja.

Ela continuou lavando a louça, calmamente. Derrubou detergente na esponja, esfregando-a sobre um prato sujo de comida instantânea.

"Bem," começou. "isso está me aborrecendo."

"Hmm."

Ele estreitou os olhos, observando a cintura dela.

"Na maioria das vezes eu realmente não me importo que você não preste a mínima atenção no que eu digo, entende? Mas, sinceramente, está começando a ficar _cansativo_." Sakura não virou-se para olhá-lo. "Eu acho-" ela interrompeu-se, largando o talher ensaboado sobre a pia. "Eu acho" recomeçou, depois de suspirar. "que vamos cancelar isso."

Sakura ignorou a forte pontada que invadiu seu coração ao pronunciar aquelas palavras. Ela já era madura o suficiente para pelo menos entender quando as coisas estavam erradas - e elas andavam bem erradas.

Talvez, sua força viesse pelo fato de não estar observando-o, aqueles olhos negros tão penetrantes. E não queria pensar realmente nas conseqüências das suas palavras, não naquele momento, nem na dor que elas trariam, pois, _talvez_, fosse o melhor a ser feito.

Não era estúpida para enganar a si mesma. Não mais.

"Vamos cancelar esse casamento." Disse Sakura, virando-se para ele.

"Por quê?" Sasuke não mostrou surpresa ou tristeza.

"Porque-" ela parou para pensar nas suas palavras. Baixou a cabeça, mostrando sua fraqueza ao encará-lo. "eu não vou me casar com um cubo de gelo."

Silêncio.

"Sasuke, vá para o inferno." Falou Sakura, tirando o avental, calmamente.

Silêncio.

"Eu estou pouco me lixando para sua história de sou-assim-agora-contente-se. Eu passei metade da minha vida te esperando e se é realmente tão difícil para você escutar o que eu falo ou admitir para os outros que está noivo, vamos terminar isso agora." Ela forçou-se a segurar as lágrimas que invadiam seus olhos, mantendo-se firme em suas palavras. "Eu não sou um brinquedo e você não tem o direito de me tratar desse jeito."

"Sakura, já conversamos sobre isso." Ele falou, enquanto cruzava os braços, escorando-se mais na cadeira. Era impossível dizer o que se passava pela sua cabeça, a julgar pela frieza da sua expressão.

"Mas não é isso que eu quero."

Sakura tirou a aliança do dedo, colocando-a sobre a mesa, em frente a ele.

"Desculpe, Sasuke. Eu pensei bem. Se isso é tudo que você tem a me oferecer, eu joguei todos esses anos da minha vida no lixo." Ela deu as costas e Sasuke ouviu o barulho da porta da frente batendo.

-

-

"Sakura cancelou nosso casamento."

Neji voltou-se para Sasuke, seu rosto coberto pela máscara ANBU, enquanto eles corriam pela floresta.

Sasuke refletiu por um momento na razão de ter sobre comentado aquilo com o Hyuuga, mas sem achar nenhum pretexto que ao menos parecesse convincente, chegou à conclusão de que realmente – realmente (?) – queria conselhos.

Ele passara a madrugada pensando, não chegando a lugar algum. As palavras dela, decididas de uma maneira que não estava habituado a ver, pareceram sinceras e firmes. E Sakura não tencionara nem por uma vez voltar atrás do que havia feito – não naquela noite.

E, sinceramente, Sasuke não sabia o que fazer – ou o que pensar, ou o que dizer.

"Tenten me disse." Ele ouviu a voz de Neji. "Sakura dormiu na casa dela ontem." Explicou, como se soubesse que aquelas palavras causariam algum tipo de alívio em Sasuke. "Ela parecia bem decidida."

O barulho do vento chegava aos seus ouvidos, balançando as árvores.

"Eu sei." O Uchiha arqueou os ombros.

Pelo que pareceu meia-hora depois, ambos avistaram os portões de Konoha, o pergaminho – o motivo da missão – estava protegido dentro da roupa de Neji.

Ao reduzirem o passo, Sasuke parou.

"Neji-"

"Você tem que pensar agora, Sasuke. Pensar no que vale esse casamento e o que vale a presença da Sakura. Se você for casar, vai ter que mudar." Disse Neji, como se soubesse exatamente o que ele tencionava perguntar. "As mulheres são um pouco problemáticas às vezes." Soltou um suspiro amargurado.

Sasuke olhou para a aliança que ainda carregava no dedo.

"Principalmente a Tenten." Ainda ouviu o Hyuuga resmungar, enquanto se afastava dele.

-

-

Sakura segurou suas lágrimas o máximo que foi possível – porque ela sabia, não, ela tinha certeza de que era o melhor a ser feito, era o que deveria ter sido feito há muito tempo, antes que as coisas chegassem àquele ponto.

Encarando o teto do apartamento de Tenten, pensou no que faria dali adiante. Provavelmente Sasuke não viria atrás dela, isso não era uma dúvida, mas uma certeza. Ele era suficientemente orgulhoso para admitir perdê-la com facilidade no lugar de procurá-la e Sakura tinha consciência disso quando lhe entregara a aliança.

Embora seu coração doesse, era o certo. Já estava grandinha demais para ficar alimentando o tipo de sonho que termina como num conto-de-fada.

Ouvia o cantarolar de Tenten na cozinha, preparando o almoço.

Seu turno começava antes das quatro da tarde e Tenten não tinha nenhuma missão marcada para o decorrer do dia. Então as duas simplesmente haviam combinado de ficarem ali no apartamento, mofando e olhando para o teto, rindo de bobagens. Era a melhor coisa a ser feita, se não quisesse enfiar-se num mar de arrependimento. Esquecer para sempre.

_É idiotice da minha parte pensar que isso vai me matar_, suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. _Eu acho que, talvez, Sasuke já tenha me machucado demais. Já me acostumei com os seus espinhos._ E deu um pequeno sorriso ao recordar-se dos olhos dele e do quanto gostava deles.

Ela ignorou o chamado da amiga, pensativa.

_Eu realmente floresci?_ Sakura sequer piscou, passando a língua pela parte inferior do lábio. _Patético. Aliás, patética. Você é patética, Sakura._

"Hey, Sakura!" gritou Tenten, mais alto. "Atende a porta."

Hinata sorriu envergonhada quando Sakura abriu a porta do apartamento. Aquele simples rubor já fê-la arquear as sobrancelhas, desconfiada. Afinal, eram raras às vezes em que Hyuuga deliciava-se ao simples sorriso.

Dando espaço para que ela entrasse, Sakura foi logo tomando rumo para a cozinha.

"A Hinata tem novidades." Disse, maliciosa.

"Uh?" Tenten ergueu os olhos da frigideira, onde fritava um ovo.

Escorando-se no batente da porta, Sakura sorriu, suave.

Era bom tê-las por perto, constatou. Saber que podia contar com as amigas, independente do que acontecesse, saber que podia ficar ali, morar ali, e que seria bem vinda a qualquer hora era o melhor presente que ela poderia receber. Pois Sasuke fora uma parte incrível e dolorosa em sua vida e agora ele talvez já não fizesse mais parte dela.

E o que ela iria fazer? Seguir em frente, continuar tentando adquirir uma felicidade que parecia distante. Ao passar dos minutos, percebia que seu coração, embora transbordasse de amor pelo Uchiha, já não era assim tão vulnerável.

Finalmente, poderia pensar em si mesma como alguém um pouco mais forte, como alguém que tinha algum orgulho próprio. Pois ali, com Hinata e com Tenten, aprendera a dar valor a si mesma, a recompensar-se pelos seus acertos, ao invés de diminuir-se pelos seus erros. E ao olhar Sasuke, ela sentiria dor e talvez um pouco de remorso, mas saberia que fizera o certo.

"Sasuke." Murmurou, ainda observando Tenten.

_Eu te quero aqui, Sasuke. Mas você só está no meu coração._

"Sakura-chan." Hinata despertou-a dos seus pensamentos, enquanto ajudava Tenten colocando a mesa – para três pessoas. "Eu soube do término do seu noivado." Ela baixou os olhos por um momento, naquele seu típico tom de voz: incrivelmente doce e murmurante.

"Hmm." Crispando os lábios, Sakura não pôde evitar o descontentamento.

"Err-" ela brincou com os dedos indicadores, percebendo a expressão da moça. "foi o Neji-nii-san que me contou, Sakura-chan. Não é como se ele estivesse espalhando ou coisa do tipo, mas-"

Sakura ergueu a mão, interrompendo-a.

"Tudo bem. Já não importa mais." Suspirou, sentando-se na mesa.

Elas ficaram em silêncio até Tenten soltar um grito, dando um pulo para trás, apontando a espátula de plástico para a frigideira no fogo, como se a ameaçando.

"Respingou óleo." Explicou, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Mas você só está fritando um ovo, Tenten-chan." Hinata deu uma risadinha.

Tempos depois, quando já comiam o arroz preparado pela Hyuuga e os ovos torrados de Tenten, o barulho de risadas ecoava pelos demais cômodos silenciosos.

Sakura sentia-se como uma bêbada, aparentemente feliz por uma coisa que não tinha idéia. Era um pouco perigoso o seu método de esquecer a tristeza, comentara Hinata no meio da conversa. Pois quando as pessoas ignoram demais aquilo que as machuca, isso pode criar uma profunda cicatriz – irreversível.

Rir era uma fachada, já tinha consciência disso. Mas era menos doloroso, por enquanto. E logo haveria o trabalho, que a faria esquecer a sua agonia. Tenten, Hinata e o hospital eram, dali para frente, suas únicas fontes de sanidade.

Sasuke não voltaria e ela não poderia entregar-se as lágrimas. Chorar no travesseiro durante a madrugada talvez fosse inevitável. Do alvorecer até o anoitecer, Sakura devia se mostrar alguém que não era: forte. O seu ânimo fora sugado por ele e sem Sasuke, Sakura já se sentia perdida.

Era levar até quando fosse possível da melhor maneira, esse era o seu objetivo.

"Ino-chan voltou à Konoha." Comentou Hinata com Tenten.

Daquela vez, Sakura não se sentiu tão mal. Já não havia mais Uchiha Sasuke entre elas.

Tenten coçou a cabeça, enquanto mastigava.

"Vamos visitá-la hoje à tarde." Disse, olhando de uma a outra, como se procurasse a aprovação de ambas. E pegou seu copo de água, tomando-o em grandes goles.

"Eu trabalho daqui a pouco."

"Ah é." Tenten fez uma careta.

Hinata estava de olhos baixos, os dedos deslizando pelo bordado da toalha da mesa.

"Então," começou Sakura, tentando sorrir. "por que você estava tão animada, Hinata? Algo relacionado a-" trocou um olhar divertido com Tenten. "Naruto?"

"Ohh, bem..."

As outras duas caíram na risada, vendo o embaraço da amiga.

"A Hinata tá namorando! A Hinata tá namorando! A Hinata tá namorando o Naruto!" cantarolou uma Tenten animadíssima, balançando o garfo de maneira que saltaram grãos de arroz para todo o lado.

"Hey, cuidado com isso!" Sakura ergueu a toalha para proteger-se.

E apenas por aquelas horas, ela achou que tudo pudesse ficar bem.

-

-

**N/A: **Novo capítulo então, mostrando um pouco mais de atitude por parte da Sakura, hihih. To lendo o mangá e me inspirei vendo-a depois daqueles 2 anos e meio, ela ficou legal. Enfim, demorou mais é porque eu estava com preguiça, pq escrevi o cap todo de ontem pra hoje xD

Será que a Sakura e o Sasuke vão casar? Nem eu sei ;P NejixTenten aos poucos pra vcs – eles são uma graça, né?

Claudia, Sakura Soryu, receberam minha resposta? Ao pessoal, obrigada por acompanhar como sempre (tenho leitores fiéis n.n) e continuem deixando reveiws. Até o próximo capitulo!


	5. Sobre Ontem à Noite

**Capítulo Cinco: **_Sobre Ontem à Noite_

-

-

"Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke tirou os olhos da rua para que pudesse observar Naruto, que chegava, afobado como sempre.

O Ichiraku não era uma das suas escolhas preferidas, mas o Uchiha realmente não estava com vontade de ir a outro lugar. Era o primeiro estabelecimento que vira e, afinal, o mais prático também.

O loiro sentou-se ao seu lado, curioso. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Comendo."

Ele movimentou o lamen dentro da sua tigela com os hashi, num movimento circular. O cheiro do tempero adentrava no seu nariz.

Das várias vezes que viera ao Ichiraku, aquela era a primeira que dava a má-sorte de encontrar-se com Naruto. A pressa habitual da sua rotina, baseada no cumprimento das suas missões, fazia-o optar por refeições mais rápidas e aquela era a pedida mais ligeira de Konoha.

Obviamente, preferia comer coisas mais saudáveis e apetitosas ao paladar, mas na falta de Sakura, que geralmente procurava cozinhar, era o que havia. E ele não se incomodava, realmente.

Enquanto ouvia Naruto gritar para o tio lhe trazer um lamen, Sasuke suspirou.

"Eu vi a Sakura-chan hoje." Comentou ele, distraidamente. Suas palavras fizeram com que o Uchiha lhe voltasse os olhos, de sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Ela me disse que cancelou o casamento com você, teme." E Naruto caiu na gargalhada, seu riso histérico. "Eu sabia. Está mais do que óbvio o amor da Sakura-chan por mim." Bateu no peito.

Sasuke ficou calado, mas estava óbvio que não acreditava.

"E..."

Naruto apoiou o cotovelo sobre a bancada do Ichiraku, o rosto sobre a mão, fazendo um bico de insatisfação ao encarar a parede do estabelecimento.

"Você jamais entenderia." Arqueou os ombros, com descaso.

Um par de sobrancelhas erguidas voltou-se para ele.

"Do que você está falando, idiota?" Sasuke estreitou os olhos, os lábios crispados mostrando um pouco da repentina raiva que o abatera.

"É, Sasuke." Naruto gritou, apontando o dedo para ele. "Você jamais entenderia como é gostar de alguém assim, a ponto de querer ficar com a pessoa, de sentir falta dela. Eu gosto da Sakura-chan, teme. Você não sabe o quanto eu gosto dela." Ele cruzou os braços, soltando um sonoro _humfp_.

Sasuke tornou a mexer no seu lamen com os hashi, pensativo.

E Naruto deu um pulo do banco, subitamente. "Me dá raiva o amor que ela sente por você!" Estreitou os olhos, arreganhando os dentes. "O que você fez pra merecer isso, hein?"

O moreno não respondeu, sem prestar muita atenção em suas palavras.

"Por que a Sakura-chan ama alguém como você? Logo como você!"

"Eu não sei." Sasuke olhou-o, sincero.

"Esquece." Ele deu as costas, saindo do Ichiraku. "Nos vemos mais tarde."

E sumiu.

-

-

Daqueles dez minutos de sossego no hospital, Sakura sentava-se na sala escura dos médicos e ficava bebendo um café, encarando a parede, onde apenas um calendário velho estava pendurado.

Ela ficava lá até ouvir alguém chamar o seu nome, à parte do que estivesse acontecendo fora daquela porta.

Particularmente, naquela noite Sakura estava se sentindo cansada. Ela já havia se acostumado com a rotina hospitalar, mas a tensão que estava sobre seus nervos deixava-a ansiosa e exausta. Se lhe perguntassem, não saberia dizer com clareza o porque dessa perturbação – talvez ela murmurasse "Sasuke".

Mas, afinal, não havia tempo para pensar no que seria uma _vida pessoal_ dentro do hospital. E todos os médicos e enfermeiras ali sabiam que não importava nada além dos pacientes, nem mesmo o término do seu casamento.

"Sakura-senpai?"

Quando a luz foi acesa, Sakura piscou pela claridade, reconhecendo Saya, a chefe das enfermeiras.

"Sim?"

"Sakura-senpai, venha comigo, por favor." Pediu ela, séria.

Saya não era o tipo de mulher comunicativa. Quando Tenten aparecia no hospital para jogar conversa fora, Saya sempre lhe repreendia por estar atrapalhando o serviço de um médico e dizia que a moça devia se ater à conversas importantes apenas no intervalo da Sakura-senpai.

Sua grande eficiência lhe concedera o título de enfermeira-chefe e todas as demais enfermeiras a respeitavam, algumas até mesmo curvavam a cabeça. Saya era rígida em suas cobranças.

Então, não apenas pelo fato de Saya parecer mortalmente séria, mas também por estar sendo interrompida no seu horário de recreação, como diziam os médicos, devia estar acontecendo alguma coisa preocupante – Saya tinha o costume de tomar as decisões sozinha a partir do diagnóstico médico. E eram poucos os médicos em plantão durante a madrugada, pois os novatos ficavam com a maior parte da carga horária.

"É um paciente do Watanabe-san." Explicou a enfermeira, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor.

Ainda um pouco aborrecida por ter sido interrompida, Sakura apenas prestou-se a franzir as sobrancelhas, lembrando do seu copo de café quase intacto sobre a mesa da sala dos médicos.

"Você sabe, Sakura-senpai, que eu não tenho o hábito de recorrer aos médicos depois deles terem diagnosticado a doença. Mas" Saya mordeu o lábio. Os cabelos negros estavam presos por um coque bem no topo da cabeça, de modo que nenhum fio caía sobre seu rosto. "há alguma coisa errada com esse homem." Disse.

"O que ele tem?" indagou Sakura.

"Watanabe-san diagnosticou como varicela. Ele está numa cirurgia agora, então eu não pude chamá-lo. Decidi falar com você, Sakura-senpai." Disse Saya, parando em frente a uma porta fechada. "É aqui." Apontou para o número da porta.

"Tudo bem. Há quanto tempo ele está aqui?"

"Há uns oito dias."

O quarto estava iluminado, embora uma das luzes fosforescentes piscasse vez ou outra, demonstrando mal-contato. Como todas as outras acomodações do hospital, apenas a cama e um bidê faziam parte da decoração, persianas sobre a janela fechada. Sakura olhou em volta antes de olhar para o paciente.

Ela aproximou-se da cama, enfiando luvas cirúrgicas nas mãos ao constatar as erupções em sua pele avermelhada.

O homem suava e parecia dormir um sono perturbado, embora mexesse apenas a cabeça. Havia uma série incontável de pústulas sobre toda a extensão do seu corpo, algumas mesmo sobre a pálpebra dos olhos.

"Sakura-senpai, ele foi internado com febre constante, dores musculares e gástricas, vômitos violentos. Ainda não havia lesões sobre a pele." Explicou Saya, apoiando a mão sobre o pé da cama. "As primeiras pústulas surgiram sobre os lábios, para depois se espalharem pelo resto do corpo. Watanabe-san diagnosticou como varicela, mas-"

"Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, Saya." Sakura interrompeu-a, tirando as luvas. "Na varicela, as erupções epidérmicas tem várias fases de maturação." Caminhou até a pequena lixeira do quarto, tocando-as fora.

"É."

Sakura já não tinha seus pensamentos voltados para o café abandonado, mas sim no homem deitado sobre aquela cama. Ela já sabia que não precisaria checar seus batimentos cardíacos ou fazer outra coisa para identificar a doença que o abatia.

Havia uma seriedade mortal em seu olhar quando se voltou para Saya.

"Quem, além de você e Watanabe, cuidou desse paciente?"

"A Umi."

"Esse homem está com varíola, Saya." Disse Sakura.

Elas permaneceram silenciosas, pensando na grandiosidade daquela revelação.

-

-

Tsunade ergueu os olhos dos papéis que assinava ao ouvir as palavras de Shizune.

"O quê?"

"Sakura diagnosticou como varíola, Tsunade-sama. Tem todos os sintomas, na realidade. As erupções epidérmicas são semelhantes e crescem paralelamente." Shizune gesticulava, espalhafatosa. "Ela já foi erradicada, então, como? Um homem como aquele, Chidou-sama-"

"Chidou?" A Hokage levantou-se da sua cadeira. "Ele não estava em missão fora de Konoha, dias antes de se internar no hospital?"

Silêncio.

-

-

"Neji, isso é completamente idiota!"

Os gritos de Tenten podiam ser ouvidos mesmo depois da porta de entrada do apartamento. E quando Hinata parou de fronte ao número 302 do prédio, sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e pensou em ir embora.

Embora as lágrimas banhassem seus olhos e escorressem pelas bochechas, ela não tinha a intenção de interromper Tenten-chan. Não fazia o seu feitio intrometer-se em discussões alheias, ainda mais discussões acompanhadas de um relacionamento um tanto quanto turbulento – já não era a primeira vez que a ouvia gritar feito uma descontrolada.

Ela forçou seus pés a recuarem, levando uma mexa de cabelo negro para trás da orelha.

"Se você vai continuar com esse tipo de pensamento machista, pode sair dessa casa ag-" A morena abriu a porta com violência, a vermelhidão do rosto demonstrando toda a fúria que a dominava, e então deu de cara com Hinata. "Ohh, Hinata?" indagou, surpresa.

Baixando os olhos, a Hyuuga brincou com os dedos indicadores, nervosa.

"O-oi, Tenten-chan." Cumprimentou, baixinho. "Desculpa interrompê-los, tá? Eu-eu j-já vou indo." Fez menção de dar as costas, após um leve curvar de cabeça, saudação habitual na sua família.

Da sala, Neji estreitou os olhos, reconhecendo aquela reação da prima.

"Não, Hinata, que é isso?" Tenten riu, um pouco envergonhada. Já não havia raiva em seus olhos. "Neji e eu estávamos só-" Ela lançou um olhar aborrecido a ele, sentado calmamente sobre o sofá. "Isso é-" Olhou-o de novo. "Você entende, né?" indagou, os orbes estreitos quando encarou a amiga.

E Hinata concordou com a cabeça, lentamente. Ela não entendia – realmente – porque eles faziam tanta questão de discutir sobre assuntos idiotas.

"Hinata, você estava chorando?" a morena ergueu o queixo dela com a ponta dos dedos. Sua voz, antes exaltada, agora parecia gentil, enquanto observava a vermelhidão dos olhos perolados da Hyuuga. A mão áspera pelo duro treinamento fazia cócegas no seu queixo. "O que houve?"

"Eu-"

Hinata sentiu os soluços invadirem sua garganta mais uma vez, à lembrança do acontecido. Ela empurrou a mão de Tenten para longe, afastando-se do contato da amiga, para que pudesse abaixar a cabeça.

"O que aconteceu, Hinata?" Tenten adiantou-se, abraçando-a.

"É que hoje...Naruto-kun...ele...hoje..." Ela não conseguiu falar.

"Foi o Naruto?"

Molemente, Hinata concordou.

"Eu achei que nós estávamos p-progredindo, Tenten-chan. M-mas eu nunca, eu nunca vou conseguir ocupar o lugar da Sakura-chan no coração dele." Ela murmurou, sentindo o seu corpo tremer.

Hinata foi deslizando por entre os braços de Tenten e esta, que não conseguia segurá-la com firmeza, deixou-se desabar sobre o piso gelado do corredor. Durante vários minutos, ela ficou acariciando os cabelos negros de Hinata, embalando-a em seus braços, enquanto ouvia seu choro.

-

-

"Sakura."

Ela ergueu os olhos ao ouvir o chamado e seus lábios se crisparam ligeiramente ao reconhecer Sasuke, em meio às sombras da noite, pousado sobre uma das estátuas de mármore que ficavam no térreo do hospital.

Embora soubesse que devia permanecer lá dentro, diante da ameaça de espalhar uma epidemia em Konoha, Sakura já não agüentava mais o clima opressor e o cheiro de esterilizante que fazia seu nariz coçar com violência. Ela simplesmente precisava de um pouco de ar puro e um pouco de silêncio.

A Hokage ainda não havia enviado ordens sobre o que devia ser feito naquele caso, mas não era preciso ser tão inteligente para supor o que aconteceria. Colocar todo o hospital sobre quarentena seria um desastre absoluto, impedindo a entrada de novos pacientes ou mesmo a saída dos já restabelecidos. Mas, afinal, varíola era o tipo de doença que não podia ser tratada com leviandade.

Isolar o caso e os que haviam entrado em contato direto com Hashimo Chidou talvez evitasse que o terror se espalhasse pela vila.

"O que você quer, Sasuke?"

Ela não podia ver seu rosto ou encarar seus olhos - Sasuke perdia grande parte do seu poder sobre ela quando simplesmente era incapacitado de encará-la. Sakura sabia que existia algum tipo de feitiço em suas ônix negras, mas jamais fora capaz de desvendá-lo.

A situação já estava suficientemente ruim para que ele aparecesse e a jogasse de volta naquele turbilhão de pensamentos, prendendo-a.

Sakura desejou poder abraçá-lo por um momento, mesmo sabendo que ele continuaria com sua aborrecível expressão.

"Sasuke," ela chamou, percebendo que o Uchiha não responderia a sua pergunta. "você realmente me ama? Sinceramente, do fundo do seu coração, você _me_ ama ou você ama a _sensação_ de saber que alguém o ama?" E seus olhos se estreitaram à indagação.

Inconscientemente, seu chakra se moveu na direção do seu punho e Sakura estralou os dedos, contendo a vontade de socar aquela estátua em que ele montava feito um gato e trazer seu rosto e seu corpo para a luz.

Seu jaleco estava sujo pelo sangue do último paciente.

"Sakura, não seja estúpida." Ela ouviu-o, sem mudar a expressão. "Você tem algum tipo de baixa-estima?" havia escárnio na voz dele. "Quantas vezes eu preciso afirmar o meu amor para que você acredite? Quem sabe, eu precise me jogar aos seus pés...?"

"Você está sendo irônico comigo, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso. "De alguma forma estranha, está pretendendo reatar nosso noivado?"

"Qual é o seu problema?"

"Qual é o _seu_ problema!?" Gritou.

E ela socou a escultura paralela à que Sasuke estava e viu-a quebrar-se em milhares de fragmentos que se espalharam aos seus pés. Os cabelos rosados caiam sobre seu rosto, enquanto tentava readquirir o controle.

"Afirmar o seu amor?" Sakura soltou um risinho. "_Você _falando de amor? Tenha dó, Sasuke. O que você quer falando de devoção, de humilhação, de valor? Você não é capaz de distinguir o valor das coisas." Quando ela se calou, ele viu as lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas. "O que você entende de declarações, de preocupação, de paixão?"

Um trovão cortou o céu e pingos de chuva começaram a cair sobre eles, quebrando o silêncio.

Sakura sentiu suas vestes começarem a umedecer quando a água já batia violentamente contra o seu rosto. As lágrimas foram levadas para longe, como se o vento murmurasse _Seja forte, sua patética_. E ela engoliu o soluço que subia por sua garganta, nervosa.

O que se passava pela cabeça dele era um mistério, assim como o poder dos seus olhos sobre ela. Queria que o Uchiha gritasse, urrasse, xingasse, demonstrasse talvez um pouco de indignação pelas suas palavras. Ela apenas não queria que ele as aceitasse passivamente, como quem já as esperava, como quem as acolhe como acolhe a filhas, não tão satisfeito, mas silencioso demais para contestar.

"Quem sabe, você esteja certa." Ela escutou, em meio ao barulho da chuva.

"É isso então?" murmurou fracamente, imaginando que ele não a escutaria.

"É."

Sasuke pulou para o chão num movimento quase imperceptível aos seus olhos, devido à rapidez. Ele ainda usava seus trajes ANBU, a máscara presa em uma de suas mãos.

"Mas eu ainda vou casar com você." Ele finalizou, indo embora.

Sobre a chuva violenta, Sakura riu – de desdém ou satisfação, ela não saberia dizer.

**-**

**-**

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo, um pouco mais de acontecimentos...Sasuke tomando atitudes? NejixTenten discutindo, hmm, meigos como sempre, né. O próximo provavelmente vira em dois ou três dias, mas ainda tenho que pensar nos acontecimentos.

Agradecimentos a todos que comentam, acompanham, à Claudia, que me ajudou nesse capítulo com seus incríveis conhecimentos médicos, hihih. Por favor, deixem reveiws e até a próxima ;P


	6. Voltando para casa

**Capítulo Seis: **_Voltando para casa_

-

-

O tictac constante fez com que Sasuke esmurrasse o relógio sobre a mesa da sala, soltando um suspiro de insatisfação.

Havia uma mancha de leite sobre o carpete, acarretada por Naruto, sentado sobre as almofadas do sofá. Ele gritava coisas sobre sua última missão, que tampouco ele como Neji conseguiam entender devido à rapidez e ao entusiasmo descontrolado.

Obviamente, o loiro não sabia o quanto era inconveniente. Tanto o Uchiha quanto o Hyuuga permaneceram silenciosos, até que Naruto terminasse seus fantásticos relatos.

"Vou beber alguma coisa." disse Sasuke, já sem agüentar mais ouvir aquela voz irritante.

Levantou-se, sem esperar resposta de qualquer um dos dois, e caminhou até a cozinha. Abriu a porta do armário aéreo, pegando a garrafa de saquê dentro deste. Tirando a tampa, sorveu um gole, sentindo a bebida descer ardente pela sua garganta.

Sasuke não era alcoólatra, mas gostava de beber às vezes.

A bebida ajudava a relaxar. Em meio ao estresse das missões e no aborrecimento de estar constantemente seguindo ordens, beber alguma coisa fazia com que ele trabalhasse melhor – com que não se irritasse tanto com as idiotices do seu time, quando havia algum idiota nele.

Tampouco Naruto como Neji tinham o hábito de visitá-lo (ele mesmo achava ridículo convidar alguém para ir à sua casa), mas o loiro irritante resolvera dar as caras exatamente quando tentava tratar dos detalhes de uma missão com o Hyuuga. Quando se percebera mal-vindo, Naruto prometeu se comportar, mas o enorme ego e a descontrolada habilidade de falar impediam que ele cumprisse aquela promessa.

Ainda ouvindo Naruto gritar lá da sala, escorou-se na pia, observando a lâmpada, os lábios entreabertos estavam umedecidos pela bebida. Sua mão segurava com firmeza a garrafa, levando-a até sua boca.

"Não faz o seu feitio ficar embriagado, certo?" Ele olhou para a porta da cozinha quando ouviu a voz de Neji e encontrou-o escorado no batente, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Não." Voltou a encarar a lâmpada.

"Você pensou sobre o que eu te disse?"

"Pensei." Sasuke bebeu um gole de saquê, pousando a garrafa sobre a pia. "Ela realmente parecia bem decidida." Comentou, num tom monótono.

"Por que você não manda um buquê de flores?" sugeriu Neji, irônico.

O barulho de algo quebrando na sala fez com eles lembrassem da presença de Naruto.

"Naruto, seu idiota!" gritou Sasuke, sem sequer se mexer.

-

-

Tsunade encarou os ANBU a sua frente com seriedade, apesar da garrafa de saquê totalmente exposta sobre a sua mesa, no meio dos documentos (obviamente, ela ainda não havia começado a beber, ou suas bochechas estariam coradas).

Suspirando, enquanto se arrumava na sua poltrona, a Hokage cruzou as pernas.

"Muito bem." Começou. "Acredito que vocês já estejam a par do que aconteceu no hospital, alguns dias atrás. A doutora Haruno diagnosticou varíola num dos pacientes, fato esse que nos trás aqui."

Ela observou as máscaras que cobriam seus rostos, contendo a vontade de enfiar aquela garrafa de saquê goela abaixo e esquecer dos problemas.

"A varíola já foi erradicada, tanto por isso sua vacina parou de ser aplicada há anos." Explicou Tsunade. "Varíola é uma doença extremamente contagiosa e tem uma alta taxa de mortalidade, o que nos leva a crer, a mim e ao conselho, que ter um de nossos homens infectados por ela é mais do que simplesmente um _acaso do destino_." Deu ênfase nas últimas palavras.

"Você estaria falando de terrorismo, Tsunade-sama?"

"Exatamente. Terrorismo." Ela concordou com um movimento de cabeça, erguendo-se da sua poltrona e caminhando até a janela, para que pudesse observar a vila. "Acredito que alguém esteja tencionando usar esse tipo de doença para prejudicar Konoha."

Tanto ela como os ANBU permaneceram em silêncio, vendo-a pensativa.

"Chidou estava em missão na vila da Nuvem antes de retornar para o país do fogo. Vasculhem tudo, persigam todos, não percam nenhuma pista. Eu quero saber quem o infectou e o tamanho dessa ameaça."

-

-

"O doutor Watanabe que cuidava dele." Explicava a senhora, apontando com o queixo para o menino sentado silenciosamente sobre a cama. "Fazia tempo que Ichigo não tinha mais desses ataques. Eu fiquei um pouco assustada e-"

Sakura balançou a mão, dispensando as explicações.

Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque, mas alguns fios escapavam, pinicando seu nariz. Ela assoprou-os, para que saíssem do seu campo de visão e tirou a caneta do bolso do jaleco.

"Entendo a sua preocupação, Sra. Hashimomo." Escreveu uma receita, entregando-a a senhora. "Aqui. É um remédio que vai ajudar a diminuir os efeitos da alergia." Ela explicou, calmamente. "Mas a senhora já está ciente de que o organismo de Ichigo tem aversão a alimentos condimentados."

A mulher passou a mão pelo rosto, sem esconder o seu nervosismo.

"Foi um deslize." Desabafou. "Minha irmã veio visitar Konoha essa semana e resolveu me ajudar na cozinha. Eu estava tão concentrada descascando as batatas que sequer prestei atenção no tempero que ela usava e-"

"Tudo bem, Sra. Hashimomo, acalme-se."

Sakura guardou a caneta, vendo a outra apertar e beijar as bochechas inchadas do filho.

"Obrigada, doutora Haruno. A propósito, e o doutor Watanabe? Está de viagem?"

"Não. Doutor Watanabe já não é mais médico desse hospital." Disse Sakura, despedindo-se com um leve aceno de cabeça, sem esperar comentários ou mais perguntas.

Encostando a porta ao sair, ela caminhou pelo corredor.

_Dá tempo para um café._

"_Doutora Haruno, apresente-se na recepção._"

_Dava tempo para um café_, corrigiu-se.

Ainda parecia insatisfeita quando chegou à recepção, onde Dori, uma das recepcionistas, acenava-lhe efusivamente, daquele jeito animado e estranho que a fazia lembrar de Naruto toda vez que a via.

Seus pensamentos ainda giravam em torno do café preto que pretendia tomar quando se aproximou do balcão de informações. Desde o início da manhã, encontrava-se sonolenta e chegara atrasada, o que a havia feito interromper seu sagrado ritual matinal: a compra do café restaurador da esquina no caminho do trabalho.

Sakura às vezes pensava quando havia se tornado tão dependente do café, pois já não vivia sem ele.

"Doutora Haruno, chegou isso aqui para você agora mesmo, ó." E Dori enfiou nas mãos dela um buquê de orquídeas que exalavam um perfume discreto.

"Flores?" perguntou, surpresa.

"É." Respondeu a recepcionista, sem perceber que o questionamento não havia sido dirigido à ela.

Sakura ainda ficou um tempo com aquilo nos braços, antes de depositar o buquê sobre o balcão entre ela e Dori. Não havia expressão em seu rosto, visto que não conseguia formular algum pensamento coerente sobre aquele estranho gesto de Sasuke - pois só podia ser Sasuke.

Como se as orquídeas fossem algum objeto perigoso ou misterioso do qual não sabia a procedência, ela ficou observando-o, silenciosa, sem perceber os olhares que Dori lhe lançava diante daquela falta de movimentos.

O cartão deslizou por entre as flores, chamando sua atenção e Sakura esticou o braço para pegá-lo.

_"Minha noiva?"_, dizia nele.

Presa por uma fita adesiva no papel, estava a aliança que abandonara sobre a mesa da casa dele, no dia em que resolvera fazer alguma coisa decente por si mesma.

Sakura reconheceria a letra de Sasuke entre um milhão de letras diferentes.

"Seu prepotente." Murmurou, arrancando a aliança do cartão.

Ela ainda olhou mais uma vez para as flores brancas enviadas por ele, antes de dar as costas e enfiar o anel no bolso e o cartão no lixo. Dori gritou, chamando-a, mas Sakura não atendeu.

-

-

O sofá a olhou apaixonadamente quando ela entrou em casa e, sem resistir aos seus encantos, a mulher jogou-se nele, ignorando as mudas de roupas espalhadas sobre as guardas e almofadas.

Seu corpo estava cansado e recusava-se a se mexer. O café preto já não fazia mais o mesmo efeito de antes, mesmo que fosse extremamente amargo e sem açúcar. E Sakura não tinha outros meios de se manter mais de quarenta e seis horas acordada sem ingerir uma boa dose de cafeína.

A blusa inicialmente branca que usava por baixo do jaleco estava suja por respingos amarelados, cheirando a vômito de bebê. Apesar do incrível desconforto que aquele odor lhe causava, ela apenas permitiu-se permanecer ali.

Sem gritos, chamados, emergências ou sorrisos falsos enquanto falava "Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe." Restava o silêncio por entre os móveis e a bagunça do seu apartamento, as cortinas um tanto empoeiradas fechadas sobre as janelas.

Seu olhar repousou sobre a mala do corredor, onde displicentemente jogara as roupas de Sasuke.

_Há quanto tempo ela está aí?_, perguntou-se, cansada demais para recordar datas ou acontecimentos.

Quando entrou no chuveiro, uma hora e meia depois, seus pensamentos estavam dispersos, não fixando-se em lugar algum – tampouco em alguém específico. Ela ensaboou-se e colocou shampoo nos cabelos, os olhos fechados enquanto a água escorria pelo seu rosto.

Sakura escutou o barulho de passos pelo corredor e, diante da porta aberta do banheiro, postou-se Sasuke.

"Eu limpei os pés dessa vez." ouviu.

Suor escorria pela face dele, areia grudando-se em suas têmporas umedecidas. As vestes empoeiradas eram fruto do término da missão, embora o Uchiha não aparentasse se importar com o estado em que elas se encontravam.

"Não deve entrar desse jeito na casa das pessoas, Sasuke." Advertiu ela, fechando o chuveiro.

"Por quê?" de repente, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, irônico. "Elas vão tocar um vaso em mim ou coisa parecida?" Sakura não o via, mas Sasuke tinha uma perfeita visão da sua silhueta, por detrás do box.

"Elas podem tocar água em você."

A porta do box abriu, revelando o rosto e cabelos molhados dela.

Sasuke aproximou-se, agarrando sua mão. Os olhos se estreitaram ao notar a ausência da aliança de noivado em seu dedo anelar e ela não precisou encará-lo para perceber seu desagrado.

"Está no bolso do meu jaleco." Disse displicente.

Afastando-se com uma certa violência, ele deu as costas e sumiu do banheiro.

Cinco minutos depois, quando Sakura imaginava que o Uchiha havia ido embora e já não escutava movimento pelo apartamento, ela estendeu o braço e pegou a toalha branca pendurada no gancho da parede. Seus cabelos pingavam às suas costas.

Encarou sua nudez com uma expressão descontente, enquanto enxugava atrás das orelhas. Os pêlos do seu corpo se eriçaram com a pequena corrente de ar que entrou pela janela do banheiro.

"Sua casa está um lixo." Sasuke apareceu de fronte a porta, carregando a aliança.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa por ainda constatá-lo ali. E, contrafeita, lembrou-se que uma de suas melhores habilidades era passar despercebido por entre o ruído e o silêncio.

"Eu já vi tudo que há aí embaixo." Os orbes negros dele desdenhavam, apesar da expressão do seu rosto permanecer séria ao vê-la cobrir-se com a toalha rapidamente.

"A situação é diferente." Murmurou ela, inquieta. "E você me assustou!" Acusou.

"Hmm."

Sasuke arqueou os ombros simplesmente.

"Dá o dedo." Ele estendeu a mão.

"Para quê?"

"Dá a droga do dedo anelar, Sakura!" Sasuke mostrou sua raiva por um momento, antes de respirar fundo e passar a mão estendida a ela pelo cabelo negro.

"Você quer casar comigo, Sasuke?" Sakura observou-o.

Ele tornou a estender a mão, como se aquela fosse a resposta necessária.

"Você quer casar comigo?" Repetiu, séria.

"Porcaria!" gritou Sasuke, assustando-a.

Dando as costas, o Uchiha bateu o punho contra o batente da porta, não escondendo a irritação que sentia. E permaneceu por segundos com o rosto escondido na dobra do braço estendido, sem se mover.

Sakura mordiscou o lábio, apertando mais forte a toalha que segurava sobre o peito.

"Tudo bem." Ela ouviu, numa voz mais baixa. "Se é o que você quer, eu faço, eu mudo, tá legal? Você quer que eu saia dando beijos nas crianças de Konoha, quer que eu aja feito o Naruto, o Kiba? Tudo bem, eu faço. Se o seu plano para o futuro é ter um marido patético e sentimental, é isso, eu faço."

Eles ficaram em silêncio. O ego de Sasuke ferido demais depois daquelas palavras para que ele conseguisse continuar. E, apesar de saber daquilo, Sakura sinceramente não se importou.

Ela sorriu.

"Sasuke-"

"Agora dá a porra do dedo anelar."

Quando Sakura viu-se novamente com a aliança, deixou que a toalha escorregasse suavemente pelo seu corpo, indo parar aos seus pés, sobre o carpete. E ela olhou-o, sapeca.

-

-

**N/A: **Bien, cá mais um capítulo com novidades, hihih. Os dois voltaram e não foi uma volta, sei lá, arrasadora ou espetacular. Eu quis fazer apenas...banal – desprovida de grandes arroubos emocionais. Pensei seriamente em separá-los, mas a minha trama já foi construída xP

Logo, mais um capítulo dando seguimento à história, okay? Desculpem a demora, mas vocês podem ter alguma idéia de como as coisas estão se encaminhando na fic...

Brigada pelos reveiws, pela atenção e carinho. Continuem acompanhando e comentando e até o próximo! ;D


	7. As melhores pessoas

**Capítulo Sete: **_As melhores pessoas_

-

-

_Hoje vai ser um dia dos diabos_, pensou, contrafeita. _Dormi pouco na noite passada e ainda me atrasei, ou seja, sem café para você esta manhã, Srta. Haruno._ Deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Futura sra. Uchiha." Murmurou.

Sakura ergueu rapidamente a cabeça ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo, o ruído tirando-a momentaneamente dos seus devaneios.

Procurando aparentar que não perdera a linha de raciocínio, ela voltou os olhos à prancheta, onde escrevia a condição hospitalar de Yamanaka Inoshi. _Pressão sanguínea normal, sem qualquer alteração no seu estado_, anotou. Os aparelhos ao lado da cama dele bipavam, mantendo-o vivo, embora aquele homem já estivesse morto em juventude – restavam apenas alguns resquícios da boa saúde.

Suspirou, pensando com pesar que dificilmente o quadro daquele velho ninja se reverteria e, ao mesmo tempo, em como seria bom que pudesse bebericar ao menos alguns goles daquele café com que Raito desfilara pelo corredor.

Pendurou a prancheta no pé da cama e só então se voltou para quem quer que fosse o visitante – talvez uma enfermeira. Mas seus olhos pareceram lhe pregar uma peça.

Era Ino quem entrava.

Ambas retesaram à presença uma da outra.

Desde o dia daquele fatídico encontro no centro de Konoha, Sakura não tivera mais tempo ou cabeça para recordar-se da presença da loira na vila. E já faziam alguns dias que não se martirizava pela culpa que remoia sua alma, quando se lembrava dela.

Encarando-a, sentiu todos os seus estúpidos temores voltarem à tona, rindo da sua cara.

"Hmm...Oi, testuda." Ino tomou a iniciativa, dando um sorriso pequenino, como o de quem está desconfortável. Os olhos se voltaram para o chão, desviando o olhar.

Os cabelos dela estavam presos em um coque desleixado, alguns fios fugindo e caindo sobre seu rosto. A blusa branca e a saia preta formavam um contraste que caíam bem na típica beleza de Ino, uma beleza que não era exótica ou clássica, mas totalmente arrasadora.

Por um minuto, Sakura sentiu inveja. Bem, sem modéstia, era óbvio que suas habilidades como ninja eram muitas vezes melhores, mas ela daria apenas um pouquinho dela para ter uma parte daquela beleza dourada.

_Claro que eu fico bem com muitas coisas também_, pensou, mordiscando o lábio. _Mas a Ino, sei lá...é diferente_, concluiu.

"Oi, Ino." Sussurrou Sakura, apertando um pouco mais a caneta antes de colocá-la no bolso do jaleco.

Repentinamente e diante dos seus pensamentos, ela lembrou perfeitamente de quando Sasuke falara sobre a formosura de Ino (havia despertado o monstro do ciúme no seu coração e era por ele que ela jamais se esquecia das palavras do Uchiha).

"Ela é loira e é bonita, mas é irritante, aborrecedora, espalhafatosa, fútil e sua voz é muito alta", dissera Sasuke, pondo fim à discussão estúpida de Kiba e Naruto sobre a garota mais bonita que conheciam.

Diante das discussões que as duas sempre tinham quando menor, Sakura admitia que Sasuke falara certo, apesar de tudo. _Ino_ _é tão linda e, às vezes, tão chata_, riu internamente.

As duas ficaram num silêncio cortado apenas pelo bipe constante dos aparelhos ligados a Inoshi.

Foi a loira quem resolveu quebrar a morbidade da sala, tornando a encará-la.

"Então, testuda..." Ela deu um sorriso sincero, embora pequeno. "Quando é mesmo a data do seu casamento?"

Sakura abriu bem os olhos, num gesto involuntário, demonstrando sua surpresa.

"Vinte e três de maio. Por quê?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

"Eu estava pensando, bem...em ir." Murmurou Ino, um tanto insegura.

Silêncio.

"Sério?" Indagou a outra, pasma. "Mas eu pensei-" E interrompeu-se, subitamente.

Os olhos de Sakura perscrutaram a face de Ino, para ver se havia algum resquício de mágoa em seus olhos. Diferente do que imaginara, porém, ela mantivera-se com a mesma expressão.

A loira sorriu e Sakura teve certeza de que não havia mais rancor em seu coração.

"Tudo bem. Eu estou com outra pessoa agora." Disse, suavemente.

"Gaara?"

E ela lembrou-se de ambos andando de braços dados em Konoha.

"Você é bem esperta." Ino piscou, divertida.

"Eu..." Sakura não encontrou palavras para explicar o quão aliviada se sentia naquele momento. De repente, um peso enorme saíra dos seus ombros. Ela apenas procurou sorrir molemente, guardando as lágrimas para mais tarde. "Obrigada, Ino." Agradeceu, num desabafo trêmulo.

"Não agradeça a mim, testuda. Agradeça ao Gaara."

Elas se observaram caladas, sorrindo uma para outra.

"Você pode...ser minha madrinha de casamento?" Indagou Sakura.

"Não abuse."

Silêncio.

De repente, as duas começaram a rir espalhafatosamente.

-

-

Tenten mascava um chiclete enquanto esperava o jantar chegar.

Havia uma atadura sobre sua mão esquerda, queimada acidentalmente por respingos de óleo enquanto tentava fritar um ovo na cozinha. E, tendo feito o curativo, Sakura procurava imaginar como a morena conseguia fazer aquele tipo de coisa.

Enfiada displicentemente dentro de um abrigo preto e uma regata, Tenten batera na porta do seu apartamento, cinco minutos depois de Sakura ter colocado os pés dentro deste.

Sasuke estava fora e ela não teria companhia naquela noite.

"É a porcaria daquele fogão." Explicara a amiga, enquanto se jogava no sofá, estendendo a mão ferida.

Então, à procura de um bom jantar, elas haviam se munido de bolsa e carteira, rumando para um dos pequenos restaurantes preferidos de Tenten: de frutos do mar.

"Pára com esse chiclete!" resmungou Sakura, vendo-a estourar mais uma de suas bolas rosadas.

"Eu tenho a arcada dentária nervosa." Justificou-se Tenten, mascando a goma de mascar com mais rapidez. Dando seu melhor olhar de injustiçada, pegou o cardápio, apenas para observar os pratos, pois já haviam pedido.

Suspirando, a outra ergueu os braços por um momento.

"Você parece uma vaca." Comentou, dando-se por vencida.

"Vaca é você!" exclamou a morena, ofendida.

Sakura riu.

"Parece uma vaca mascando desse jeito, eu digo."

"Hn."

Como se em digno protesto contra as palavras da amiga, Tenten formou mais uma bola com o chiclete de tutti-fruti, fazendo questão de que houvesse bastante barulho entre suas mascadas.

Revirando os olhos, Sakura pegou um palito e estourou a bola dela, grudando-a em torno da sua boca.

"Sak-" Tenten tentava livrar-se daquele chiclete sobre sua pele. "Sakura!" gritou, desgrudando uma pequena parte. "Foi uma grande maldade da sua parte acabar com a minha diversão dessa maneira." Resmungava, embora já não estivesse com os olhos voltados para ela.

"Já que você tem...como é mesmo? Ah, a arcada nervosa achei que seria melhor diminuir seu..._estresse_ mastigando o jantar, não é?" Sorrindo amavelmente, apontou para o garçom que chegava.

O garçom se foi após servi-las, com seu sorriso mais amável diante da situação constrangedora de Tenten, e Sakura, parecendo não se importar com os olhares alheios, separou seus hashi e pôs-se a comer com afinco, faminta após um dia de trabalho cheio de café preto.

Ignorando o praguejo furioso da amiga, ela virou um pouco de saquê dentro do seu copo, levando-o aos lábios.

Tenten deu um suspiro alto quando desistiu de tentar tirar os resíduos da goma de mascar do seu rosto. Baixou as mãos, pousando-as em cima da mesa, e também desistiu de lançar olhares mortais para Sakura após ver que ela não lhe correspondia.

"Tá bom." Falou, a contra-gosto. "Deixa assim, deixa."

Sakura levava um punhado de arroz à boca quando ergueu os olhos para Tenten.

"Disse alguma coisa?"

"Só não quebro a sua cara porque você é a minha médica." Resmungou a morena, pegando seus hashi. "Não confio naquele Raito para enfiar os dedos na minha vagina, essa é a sua sorte." Disse, já com a boca cheia.

"Ahh-" Sakura engoliu um pedaço de lula antes de falar. "eu também não confiaria, se fosse você. Ele faz caras desagradáveis ao sentir nossos _odores vaginais_." Comentou num riso diveritdo. "Eu sei porque o auxiliei com uma paciente. E você sabe como os homens são frescos, mesmo os médicos."

Tenten balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância. "A propósito, eu to com um corrimento estranho."

Elas pararam de conversar quando ouviram um pequeno pigarro vindo da mesa do lado, onde uma senhora de idade e um adolescente jantavam.

"Ohh, desculpe." Sakura sorriu e logo voltou-se para Tenten. "Passa lá no hospital amanhã que eu dou uma olhada."

"Okay." Enfiando uma grande porção de peixe na boca, mastigou com um tanto de dificuldade antes de conseguir continuar a conversa. "Não te contei, né?" indagou, pegando o copo de saquê de Sakura. "A Hinata tá super chateada com o Naruto. Achei que as coisas entre eles andavam progredindo, mas parece que o idiota ainda tem uma queda por você, Sakura." E Tenten tomou um gole da bebida, pensativa.

"Esse copo é meu." Ela arrancou-o da mão da morena e suspirou. "E Naruto não gosta de mim. Ele apenas tem aquele espírito competitivo acima do normal e não quer dar ao braço a torcer e admitir que perdeu para o Sasuke." Arqueou os ombros. "A Hinata tem que se impor mais ou ele vai passar o resto da vida me enchendo o saco."

"É como pedir para o Sasuke agir feito o Naruto." Disse Tenten, com descaso.

Sakura sorriu ao ouvir aquele comentário, um sorriso que Tenten não compreendeu e também não deu grande crédito, voltando-se para sua tigela de frutos do mar.

Ambas comeram em silêncio e de cabeça baixa por alguns minutos, pensativas.

"Eu e a Ino fizemos as pazes." Comentou Sakura, lembrando-se num estalo da loira. Largou os hashi sobre a toalha verde da mesa. "Ela foi ao hospital ver o pai essa manhã e, sei lá como, nos _entendemos_." Fez sinal de aspas ao falar a última palavra da frase. "Disse que estava com outra pessoa." Explicou, diante do olhar curioso de Tenten.

"Ohh."

Tenten recordou-se com a conversa que tivera com Hinata, após a visita que ambas fizeram à amiga loiríssima pouco depois de saberem sobre sua chegada em Konoha – sua volta, na realidade.

Estranhamente, Hinata dissera a mesma coisa, referindo-se a Gaara como o autor daquela mudança em Ino.

"Gaara?" arriscou, em dúvida.

"Como você sabe?" Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Hinata me disse que Ino andava apaixonada por alguém e citou o Kazekage." Disse Tenten, gesticulando antes de suspirar. "Tudo bem que ele é um ruivo, um Kage, é forte e tal, mas se a gente for ver, ele não parece exatamente o tipo de namorado perfeito."

"Sasuke também não parece um noivo perfeito."

"E Neji também não parece um amigo perfeito." Resmungou a morena, ainda sentindo o rosto grudento do chiclete.

-

-

"Tenten é uma desvairada." Disse Neji.

O Hyuuga arqueou os ombros, como se soubesse que já não havia mais como modificar os fatos. E seus olhos, naturalmente frios, mostravam algum traço de irritação.

"Ela me perturba com suas reações escandalosas." Explicou, Sasuke e Naruto com os orbes voltados para ele. "E é por isso que eu não quero escalá-la para essa missão. Não é do tipo que _conseguiria _ficar calada e não atrapalhar enquanto o grupo busca informações."

"Então eu posso ir no lugar dela!" gritou o loiro, batendo a mão no peito.

Entreolhando-se, Sasuke e Neji disputaram quem teria o prazer de jogar na cara do Uzumaki que ele era dez vezes mais barulhento que aquela morena.

"Eu prefiro a Tenten." Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Por quê?" Naruto pulou da almofada em que se encontrava sentado, postando-se de pé subitamente. "Eu sou muito mais inteligente, forte, poderoso-"

"Cala a boca, Naruto."

Resmungando fervorosamente, ele voltou a se acomodar, os braços cruzados e um grande beiço – infantil e desnecessário, na opinião não verbalizada de um Neji ainda mais aborrecido.

A sala dos Hyuuga não tinha sofás, apenas almofadas sobre o tatami e uma pequena mesa central, onde Hinata gentilmente deixará o chá de ervas que preparara, esquecido por eles há pouco mais de uma hora. As xícaras de porcelana sem qualquer enfeite ou pintura já não mais fumegavam agradavelmente como quando haviam chegado.

Neji voltara momentaneamente a Konoha, depois daqueles dias todos investigando a Vila da Nuvem. Frustrado, trouxera de volta seu grupo ANBU sem informações realmente relevantes.

A medicina daquele país era menos desenvolvida que a do país do fogo e o Hyuuga poderia dizer que a missão havia sido um desastre, pois não havia nem ao menos um antecedente que parecesse meramente suspeito no meio daquela gente pobre e irritante.

Todos aqueles que tiveram a má-sorte de contrair varíola na Vila da Nuvem tinham lápides com seus nomes gravados, não restando qualquer remanescente. O que talvez até fosse um tanto suspeito, aquela completa taxa de mortalidade, e era investigá-la o que exatamente fariam.

E, enquanto reunia um grupo exclusivamente jounin para retomar a missão (Tsunade-sama exigindo todos os demais ANBU para outras incumbências), explicava tanto para Sasuke quanto Naruto o motivo de ter discutido com Tenten.

"A Tenten não vai e ponto-final. Eu penso em Kiba, Shino e a Yamanaka. Ela retornou à Konoha, certo?"

Os lábios de Sasuke se crisparam.

"_Shintenshin no Jutso_ dela nos seria realmente útil, afinal, temos o intuito de obter informações acerca da Vila da Nuvem. A prioridade é-"

"Eu e a Sakura voltamos." Interrompeu o Uchiha, cansado de ouvir falar sobre missões.

Naruto soltou um grito agudo, sacudindo os braços.

"COMO ISSO PÔDE ACONTECER? COMO ELA VOLTOU PARA VOCÊ? HEIN?" Ele pulava pela sala, furioso.

"Você mandou flores para ela, né?" Neji olhou Sasuke, divertido.

"EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE A SAKURA-CHAN TORNOU A CAIR NESSA SUA LÁBIA SUJA!"

"É." Concordou o Uchiha, dando um pequeno sorriso ao outro moreno.

"SEU CRUEL! ABUSANDO DESSE JEITO DELA!"

"Naruto, a Hinata tá te chamando." Disse Neji, calmamente.

Num piscar de olhos, o loiro já havia abandonado a sala, abrindo o shoji com violência antes de avançar pelo corredor sempre tão silencioso e escuro, enchendo-o com seus gritos afobados. Momentaneamente, aparentara esquecer da reconciliação entre Sasuke e Sakura, procurando por Hinata.

Neji e Sasuke esperaram que Naruto se distanciasse o bastante para que já não pudessem ouvir a sua voz ou seus passos batendo sobre o piso para retomar a conversa. E o Hyuuga voltou-se para ele.

"Eu sabia. Flores sempre funcionam." Sorriu, um tanto quanto sarcástico.

-

-

A sala de costura da Madame Michiko estava mais barulhenta do que nos demais dias, a pobre senhora constatou, apoiando-se em uma cadeira, curvando um pouco a coluna dolorida.

Ela tentava se impor entre os gritinhos extasiados e totalmente agudos que ecoavam pelo cômodo para que pudesse fazer seu trabalho. Mas, desde que passara dos seus cinqüenta anos (e já fazia um longo tempo), competir com a juventude seria uma batalha extremamente injusta.

Observando a garota vestindo aquele quimono de noiva largo no busto, deu um suspiro.

Toda e qualquer noiva que vinha experimentar uma de suas magníficas peças ficava extasiada antes mesmo de que ela começasse a fazer os ajustes necessários, observando-se no espelho e soltando risadinhas.

Aquela interrupção deliberada em seu trabalho podia ser tolerada quando lidava apenas com a noiva, mas não com suas entusiásticas e berrantes damas-de-honra.

"Você está incrível!" gritava Tenten, dando pulinhos em torno de Sakura, que estava sobre uma pequena mesa de madeira, de maneira que facilitasse os ajustes para Madame Michiko.

A garota de cabelos róseos, tão corada quando a cor dos detalhes do quimono que trajava, soltou uma risada um tanto quanto patética que fez a dona da costuraria soltar um resmungo cansado, sem paciência para aturar bondosamente os ataques histéricos de todas as noivas que a interpelavam. Ela desejava apenas uma massagem nas costas.

Tanto Tenten como Hinata estavam em busca de vestes apropriadas – mas vestidos, não quimonos. Com o passar dos anos, a tradição mantivera-se intacta apenas em relação ao traje dos noivos. Tanto por isso, esperavam sua vez para que a Madame Michiko pudesse tomar suas medidas, os vestidos combinando parcialmente, pois seriam as damas-de-honra.

Nervosamente, Sakura torcia os dedos.

"Será que vai dar tempo, Madame Michiko?" perguntou, ansiosa. "Está muito em cima da hora. O quimono devia ter sido uma das minhas primeiras preocupações, mas com tantos demais detalhes a serem tratados..."

"Eu estou velha, mas ainda sei trabalhar rápido, minha filha."

Michiko se moveu, as costas estralando ao dar o primeiro passo, e murmurando sobre a irritante dor na rótula do joelho, levou seu metro e suas agulhas para perto da noiva.

"Eu estou há semanas tentando fazer Neji vir comprar um terno." Tenten escorou-se na parede, suspirando. Soprou a franja que caía sobre os olhos para cima, antes de se voltar para Hinata, que aguardava silenciosa em uma cadeira mais atrás. "Seu primo é um demônio, Hinata. Aquela obstinação irritante de _ignorar_ _tudo_ que eu digo e _jamais_ levar a sério os meus conselhos acaba com o meu humor."

A Hyuuga não respondeu, presa em seus próprios pensamentos, brincando com os dedos indicadores.

Enquanto a costureira fincava alfinetes sobre o tecido do quimono, Sakura fazia força para não movimentar os braços na hora de falar. A cabeça virava constantemente de Hinata para Tenten, ouvindo o que ambas (ambas?) falavam.

"Desde que entramos para o mesmo time, há anos atrás, eu aturo essa insensibilidade. _Seja mais segura de si, Tenten, não baixe a guarda, Tenten, você sabe que não pode me vencer, mas pode tentar, Tenten._" Ela fez uma tentativa de imitar a voz do moreno, mas um som gutural acabou por sair da sua garganta. "Blábláblá. Um babaca engomadinho, é isso que aquele _Senhor_ _Destino_-_Imutável_ é!" explodiu, gesticulando exageradamente.

Sakura gargalhou tão gostosamente diante da revolta da amiga que seu corpo se curvou, fazendo com que uma agulha fincasse em sua perna esquerda.

"Ai!" gritou.

"Fique parada." Sibilou Madame Michiko, sem erguer a cabeça do trabalho na barra do quimono.

"Desculpe." Murmurou Sakura, numa voz chorosa, forçando-se a conter o impulso de levar a mão até o ferimento e massageá-lo.

"E ainda por cima" continuava Tenten, como se não tivesse havido interrupção. "ele me chama de escandalosa toda vez que resolvo subir um pouco o timbre da voz. Ora essa, como se todos os seres do mundo necessitassem falar feito lesmas andando!"

"Lesmas andando?" A noiva tornou a rir. "Ai!" deu um pequeno salto, sentindo a fincada da agulha no pé.

"Já disse para ficar quieta."

"Você fez de propósito." Resmungou ela para a velhinha.

Tenten já havia entreaberto os lábios novamente, procurando voltar aos seus desabafos furiosos, quando a sineta da porta tocou, anunciando a chegada de mais alguém.

Sem erguer o olhar, Madame Michiko continuou trabalhando com afinco nas marcações da barra do quimono de Sakura, os dedos enrugados e ágeis trançando a linha para lá e para cá, tão rápido que era quase impossível acompanhar os seus movimentos.

O assoalho rangeu bem antes que pudessem vislumbrar a silhueta que se insinuava pela costuraria adentro.

Havia milhares de vestidos espalhados por cima de cadeiras e cabides pendurados sobre barras de ferro que cruzavam a parede de lado a lado, presas centímetros abaixo do teto.

Madame Michiko nunca mostrara se importar com aquela bagunça.

"Quem é?" indagou Sakura para Tenten, insinuando que esta deveria ir ver quem chegava, uma vez que ela não podia se movimentar. "Vai lá dar uma olhada, Tenten. Pode ser alguém-"

Erguendo os ombros, a morena a interrompeu com um suspiro.

"Nhenhenhém seu." Reiterou, sem se movimentar.

"Nhenhenhém?"

"É."

"Nhenhenhém?"

"É, caramba!"

"Então é assim, é? Nhenhenhém!?" repetiu novamente Sakura, furiosa de tal maneira que o sangue subiu ao seu rosto. "Pode ser o Sasuke, sabia, sua mal-amiga? E se ele vir o meu quimono de casamento? Sua vil! Sua desumana! Você sequer se importa."

Enquanto Tenten se preparava para responder àquelas trágicas palavras com sua cara mais deslavada e despreocupada, o rosto do visitante ficou claramente visível diante luz fluorescente usada naquela parte da costuraria.

E Ino sorriu, um tanto surpresa por encontrá-las ali.

Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, mas vários fios escapavam e caíam pelo seu rosto corado. E nenhuma delas precisaria ser um gênio para chegar à conclusão de que ela estivera fazendo alguma coisa, digamos, interessante a julgar pela sua aparência.

"Oi."

"Ino." Tenten deu uma risadinha, observando-a com seus olhos cor-de-chocolate maliciosos. "Que coincidência, né? Como vai o Gaara?...Saudável?"

A loira corou furiosamente com aquela indireta, mas deu um sorriso maroto em retribuição.

"Bem saudável, obrigada."

"Ino," chamou Sakura, sentindo as pernas dormentes daqueles longos e intermináveis minutos em que se mantivera e ainda continuava imóvel. Cumprimentou-a com um olhar, desconsiderando seu estado. "você pensou no que eu te disse? Sobre ser minha dama-de-honra?"

Por um segundo, Sakura estranhou suas próprias palavras.

Ela ainda procurava se acostumar ao fato de estar de pazes feitas com a loira, embora toda vez que a olhasse sentisse um ínfimo de insegurança, receando que ela pudesse voltar a recordar as mágoas antigas.

Abertamente, Ino não a tratara com o entusiasmo que Sakura imaginara a princípio, após aqueles longos tempos em que definitivamente quebraram contato. A loira era educada e alegre até certo ponto, onde era percebível a existência ainda de um pouco de desconfiança – guardado também por ela, Sakura.

Mas era reconfortante saber que, ao menos, não havia mais ódio ou culpa entre elas.

_E _isso_ é ser adulta_, pensou.

"Eu me sentiria muito desconfortável." Disse Ino, tirando-a dos seus devaneios. "Não leve a mal, Sakura. Mas eu prefiro passar o convite dessa vez."

"Tudo bem." Sakura sorriu levemente, sabendo que aquela seria a resposta final.

Madame Michiko levantou-se, enfiando a agulha na bola de pano que havia na pulseira que trazia no braço.

"A barra está boa, mas precisamos ajeitar o busto." Falou a velha, lançando um olhar de esguelha para a cliente – que não passou despercebido. "Esse quimono foi confeccionado para alguém mais avantajado. Está excessivamente largo em você, minha filha."

Sakura corou de raiva.

"Estou satisfeita com o tamanho dos meus seios, Madame Michiko, mas muito obrigada por se importar!" reiterou, amarga.

Tenten e Ino riram, enquanto a senhora estalava a língua.

"Tá, mas sério, como tá o teu rolo com o Todo-Poderoso da Suna?" perguntou a morena, enquanto se voltava para Ino.

"Bem."

"E como ele é?" Erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma maliciosa e especulativa, ela deu a entender aonde sua pergunta tinha a intenção de chegar.

"Ohh...eu diria...hmm, gostoso."

Não apenas Tenten, mas Sakura e até mesmo Ino caíram numa gargalhada compulsiva, os movimentos agitados da noiva atrapalhando o trabalho de Madame Michiko, que suspirou impaciente.

O barulho que elas faziam tirou Hinata dos seus pensamentos, fazendo-a erguer os olhos.

Ela constatou com surpresa a presença de Ino no estabelecimento, notando a profundidade da sua concentração. E, sem vontade de cumprimentar ou interromper as risadas animadas, baixou a cabeça para que pudesse observar seu colo, os dedos indicadores ainda se movendo incessantemente, de maneira que pareciam brigar um com o outro.

"Essa é a minha garota!" gritou Tenten, dando um tapinha no ombro da loira. "Mais uns tempos e é outra que sobe no altar. E nós aqui pra titia, né, Hinata?"

"Uh?" A Hyuuga sobressaltou-se, assustada.

"Oi, Hinata." Ino acenou levemente, passando a mão pelo rosto para tirar os fios dourados que pinicavam em sua bochecha direita. "Por que está calada dessa maneira? Sequer te notei aí, tão escondida."

"Eu-eu" Hinata corou ao ouvi-la, como se tivessem lhe feito uma pergunta profundamente constrangedora e o fato de ter sido pega perdida em devaneios desconhecidos, um grande pecado. "Naruto-kun-me-beijou-ontem." Soltou, nervosa e tão rapidamente que sua voz mal pôde ser compreendida.

Três pares de olhos arregalados e um suspiro aborrecido da velha responderam a sua confissão. E Hinata sinceramente não soube o que fazer – ou onde enfiar a cabeça.

-

-

**N/A: **Bom, cá mais um capítulo! E esse foi dos grandes, hein? Comparado aos demais, rendeu xD Mas foi importante para enfatizar as amizades, a necessidade delas, etc etc etc. Eu não sei ao certo até quando a trama vai evoluir, mas acredito que esteja se encaminhando para o desfecho final. Mais três ou quatro capítulos, provavelmente. Então virá a NejixTenten ;D

Recebi maravilhosas reveiws pelo capítulo anterior, agradeço a todas elas e aos que vem deixando reveiws desde o princípio, acompanhando a história. Obrigada por darem esse retorno entusiástico para a autora aqui n.n É bom saber que minhas fics preenchem os requisitos de muitos leitores críticos.

Continuem comentando e acompanhem. Até a próxima! Beijos ;P


	8. Apenas cuidando dele

**Capítulo Oito: **_Apenas cuidando dele_

-

-

O despertador tocou às seis da manhã, pontualmente.

Ela soltou um gemido, sem querer abrir os olhos. Os lençóis cobriam apenas sua cintura e metade das pernas, seus seios espremidos contra o colchão, deitada com a barriga para baixo.

Soprando para que os fios róseos descobrissem seu rosto e abandonassem seus lábios, Sakura remexeu-se, se espreguiçando demoradamente antes de estender o braço para desativar o alarme do despertador, que se calou e encheu o cômodo de silêncio.

"Sasuke." Chamou, sem obter resposta.

Abrindo um olho e depois o outro, ela notou sua ausência.

Sentando-se na cama subitamente, franziu as sobrancelhas, aborrecida. Sasuke e sua estúpida mania de passar despercebido o quanto pudesse, quando os turnos dela começavam em horários mais plausíveis que cinco ou quatro da manhã.

Os cabelos caíram sobre seus ombros fazendo cócegas e ela passou a mão sobre eles, sentindo o emaranhado em que se encontravam.

"Que porcaria." Resmungou Sakura, jogando o lençol para o lado. "Vão horas penteando esse cabelo!"

Abrindo o roupeiro em busca de uma roupa, ela logo desistiu de pensar no que vestir aquela manhã e enfiou sua camisola que estava atirada sobre a poltrona, indo até a janela para que pudesse abrir as cortinas. O sol nascia, pequenos raios surgindo por entre as casas.

Os sapatos de Sasuke estavam perto da porta, o que indicava que ele ainda estava no apartamento. Havia barro seco sobre aqueles calçados, mas ao menos, constatou com alívio, não sujaram seu lindo tapete novamente.

Bocejou, sonolenta.

"Quem dera dormir apenas mais algumas horas." Lamentou ela, enquanto tomava rumo para o banheiro, que ficava logo adiante no corredor pintado de rosa choque.

Os quadros infantis na parede eram ridículos, Sakura sabia. _Eu preciso tirá-los daqui_, pensou. "Hoje em dia ninguém se importa se foi feito por você mesmo. Tudo que pareça meramente inútil ou dispensável é enfiado numa caixa." Murmurou, a contra-gosto.

A porta do banheiro estava aberta e ela deparou-se com Sasuke fazendo a barba.

"Que hora você acordou?" indagou, enquanto se dirigia à privada para urinar.

"Às cinco." Respondeu o moreno, com os olhos fixos no espelho, o queixo um tanto erguido para que pudesse passar o prestobarba embaixo do pescoço.

"Hmm."

Ela tateou a tampa da cesta de roupa suja, onde ficava posto o rolo de papel higiênico após Sasuke ter quebrado o canudo. Em meio a um bocejo, arrancou um pedaço para que pudesse se secar, jogando-o na pequena lixeira ao lado da privada depois de usá-lo.

Preguiçosa, Sakura ainda demorou alguns segundos para se erguer do assento, a _lycra_ apertada da calcinha raspando pela sua perna quando a ergueu, puxando descarga.

"Tem missão hoje?"

Sasuke bateu o prestobarba sobre a pia, para que pudesse tirar um pouco da espuma sobre a lâmina.

"Daqui a pouco." Disse, distraído.

"Chega pra lá um momento." Empurrando-o com o traseiro, ela adiantou-se para abrir a torneira e lavar as mãos, o sabonete deslizando pelos seus dedos.

Ele praguejou ao notar o filete de sangue que escorreu pela bochecha direita.

"Você fez com que eu me cortasse." Resmungou Sasuke, azedo.

"Você com certeza já teve ferimentos piores." Sakura arqueou os ombros com descaso, procurando a toalha para que pudesse secar o rosto e as mãos.

Quinze minutos depois, ela já tinha arrumado o desjejum.

Os pães sobre a mesa eram da noite anterior, mas Sasuke não tinha o hábito de reclamar do que comia na sua casa. E, por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse parecer, ela tinha uma pequena preferência por pão dormido, principalmente quando acompanhado de manteiga.

O cheiro de café passado se insinuava pela cozinha e corredor, mas o leite frio dele já estava fora da geladeira, pois Sasuke não gostava de ingerir muita cafeína – Sakura não sabia como ele conseguia viver sem café.

Cheirando a shampoo, ele adentrou no cômodo, já vestido e de barba-feita.

"Doeu muito?" Sakura deslizou o dedo indicador pelo lado do pequeno corte feito no rosto dele, mordiscando o lábio.

"Já tive ferimentos piores." Respondeu Sasuke, irônico.

Retirando a mão dela de contato com seu rosto, caminhou até a pia, pegando um copo de vidro sobre o armário aéreo e enchendo-o com o leite integral da caixa. Em média, ele tomava uma caixa por dia, em torno de dois a três copos, dependendo do seu estado de espírito.

Ela esperou que ele bebericasse o leite e então o sorvesse em grandes goladas, secando o copo em pouco tempo, para adiantar-se e abraçá-lo por trás.

Com a cabeça encostada sobre suas costas, Sakura aspirou o perfume dele, aquele cheiro almiscarado e indefinido que tomara conta dos seus lençóis. E os braços que rodeavam sua cintura o apertaram suavemente, como se para senti-lo melhor.

"Eu te amo, Sasuke." Murmurou ela.

Minutos depois, Sasuke pousou o copo que segurava sobre a pia e fez com que ela o soltasse.

"Preciso ir." Disse, virando-se para encará-la.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura o observavam, nervosos a princípio. Ele sabia que ela ainda tinha medo que repentinamente se afastasse, indo embora e sumindo da sua vida mais uma vez.

Sasuke ergueu o queixo dela, depositando um beijo sobre sua testa.

"Fique bem, Sakura."

Ela sorriu e beijou-o nos lábios.

"Se cuida." Pediu, antes que ele sumisse das suas vistas.

-

-

Vorazmente, Ino atacava sua tigela de arroz, vez ou outra enfiando um sushi por entre as garfadas.

Surpresa diante daquela cena, Sakura ria, sentada sobre o sofá da sala da loira, ignorando os grãos de poeira que dançavam pelo ar, iluminados pelo sol que adentrava na fresta da janela.

A casa de Ino se mostrava exatamente igual há anos atrás, quando ainda a visitava com freqüência para brincarem no jardim. E, de fato, elas ali, como se já não houvessem mais empecilhos para retomarem uma amizade plena, faziam-na recordar daqueles velhos e velhos tempos.

Ela a convidara para uma visita, pedindo silêncio quando havia entrado.

"Gaara está dormindo." Explicou, dando um risinho.

Ao vê-la, Sakura sentiu uma onda de ternura inexplicável invadi-la. Estendendo os braços, apertou a loira contra si, murmurando suavemente sua saudade.

Há uma hora atrás, ela ainda arriscava sentir-se desconfortável naquela casa que não era sua, com aquela amiga que já não sabia se seria mais a amiga de sempre. Porém, vendo Ino comer tão absorta e perdida em seus gestos, constatou que seria impossível não estar satisfeita em tê-la de volta em sua vida.

Consultando o relógio, viu que seu turno começaria dali a exatas duas horas.

"Desculpe." Ouviu, erguendo a cabeça para observar Ino de boca cheia. "É que eu não almocei. Você sabe que eu tenho o hábito de acordar tarde." Ela disse, engolindo o que mastigava.

"É, eu sei." Sorriu Sakura.

"Não quer um pouco?" a loira estendeu sua tigela.

"Não, obrigada."

Ino franziu as sobrancelhas, os hashi erguidos no ar.

"Não fui eu quem fez." Falou ela, como se aquele fosse o motivo de Sakura não ter aceitado seu convite. "Gaara buscou ontem à noite num restaurante. Eu não sei cozinhar muita coisa e ele é meio exigente com o que come." Arqueou os ombros, suspirando.

"Engraçado. Sasuke come qualquer gororoba que eu fizer." Disse, antes que pudesse evitar.

Elas se entreolharam, tentando evitar que aquela desconfortável tensão a qual se acostumaram voltasse a tomar conta do ambiente, como antigamente.

E Ino não respondeu imediatamente, baixando os olhos para sua tigela, enfiando mais uma generosa quantia de arroz branco em sua boca. Um grão escapou pelo canto do seu lábio, caindo sobre a bermuda jeans que ela usava, gerando caretas insatisfeitas por parte da mesma.

"Que droga." Praguejou, recolhendo o arroz e enfiando novamente dentro da sua tigela.

Largando tanto tigela como os hashi sobre a mesa central, Ino suspirou impaciente.

"Sakura, eu te convidei pra vir aqui porque você um dia foi minha melhor amiga, sabe. Eu não quero que você se sinta desconfortável na minha presença, nem mesmo quando fala do Sasuke." Disse ela, rapidamente.

"Isso é inevitável." Murmurou Sakura. "Depois de tudo-"

"Não. Eu senti muita raiva sua, pois eu não quis admitir minha derrota, porque fiquei com ciúme de te ver sendo correspondida depois de todos aqueles anos." Explicou Ino, enquanto esticava os pés para apoiá-los sobre a mesa de centro. "Sempre fui muito mimada. Embora você sempre tivesse feito de tudo por ele, eu jamais quis pensar que-" ela interrompeu-se. "Enfim, você compreende? Eu estou com o Gaara agora. Eu amo aquele ruivo."

Sakura sorriu ao perceber a maneira como ela falava no Kazekage, como seus lábios pronunciavam o nome dele, tão sutis. E reconheceu na loira todos aqueles sintomas que a perseguiram por dolorosos anos, apaixonada por alguém que aparentemente não merecia tal sentimento.

Não encontrou palavras para respondê-la.

Seus cabelos bagunçados, o aroma masculino pelos cômodos, até mesmo a toalha sobre o sofá eram coisas que Sakura tomava conhecimento no próprio apartamento também, em conseqüência de Sasuke.

"Pode parecer um tanto precipitado da minha parte." Ela ouviu novamente a voz de Ino. "Convidar você e tentar me desculpar, depois de todas aquelas coisas que eu fiz."

"Você fez eu me sentir bem culpada, sim." Sakura riu.

"Desculpe."

"Desculpo." Seus olhos verdes perscrutaram a expressão da outra, suaves. "Eu me culpei bastante pelo término da nossa amizade nesses anos. Você está aqui agora, não é? E tudo aquilo, aquelas palavras horríveis que dissemos uma à outra, a mágoa, elas são passado. Por favor, vamos esquecê-las, porca."

"Ora, sua testuda-" Ino respirou fundo, as sobrancelhas franzidas, depois sorriu, um sorriso tão maroto que foi impossível que passasse despercebido. "Eu quero me casar com ele, Sakura."

"Dá pra ver nos seus olhos."

"Tanto assim?"

"Completamente."

-

-

"Sakura, espera." Shizune correu para alcançá-la, os braços carregados de pastas.

Sakura voltou os olhos para a outra médica, um tanto surpresa, porém, sem diminuir o ritmo. O estetoscópio em volta do seu pescoço dava pequenos pulos diante das passadas enérgicas e ligeiras dela.

Um paciente a aguardava e era apenas um dos primeiros daquela manhã que aparentemente seria bastante atribulada. E a moça tencionava cuidar o mais rapidamente possível dos casos mais seguros para então se remoer de preocupação com os que provavelmente seriam mais graves.

O hospital estava uma loucura sem a chefa das enfermeiras. Inutilmente, Tsunade mandara destacarem outra em seu lugar, mas Saya era insubstituível e não eram raras às vezes em que Momichi interrompia consultas médicas para tirar suas dúvidas em torno de algum caso ou outro. Já fazia algumas semanas que Saya, Umi e Chidou haviam saído de circulação, mas ninguém havia se adaptado à nova rotina sem Saya para cuidar de tudo.

Algum tempo atrás, Sakura ainda roia as unhas de curiosidade, querendo saber que fim levara o trio. Com ordens expressas para não comentar sobre o caso da varíola com ninguém – nem mesmo com Sasuke, embora ela já tivesse uma leve suspeita de que ele estava por dentro dos fatos – ela apenas esquecera o assunto com o passar dos dias.

"Sakura," Shizune tocou o ombro dela rapidamente, antes de tornar a enfiar o braço embaixo das pastas que segurava. "Tsunade-sama mandou que você tomasse conta dos pacientes de Watanabe." Disse, rapidamente.

Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Estamos fazendo isso, não?" indagou ela, surpresa.

"Você não entendeu, Sakura. Tsunade-sama mandou que você assumisse _todos_ os pacientes de Watanabe. Eu já informei aos demais médicos, está bem? Preparei uma pequena ficha de cada um dos internados, deixei com Dori, na recepção. Se você puder-"

Interrompendo-a com um movimento de mão, a outra suspirou, sem conter sua expressão de desagradado. Estava séria quando fitou Shizune, como se tentasse não descarregar nela sua súbita frustração.

"E aquele filho-da-puta?" perguntou.

"Tampouco Watanabe, Umi ou Saya demonstraram sintomas da doença nessas últimas semanas. Eles receberam a vacina, embora soubéssemos que não faria grande diferença depois de infectados." Shizune arquejou um pouco e Sakura ajudou-a com as pastas. "Obrigada. Não se fecharam os quarenta dias, mas Tsunade-sama liberou-os. Tanto Saya como Umi logo voltarão às suas atividades normais."

"E o Watanabe, Shizune?"

"Watanabe será removido do hospital de Konoha. Ele se comprometeu a deixar a vila, uma vez que não poderá exercer sua função como médico e não nos informou para onde rumará." Elas recomeçaram a andar, rapidamente.

"Como assim!?" gritou Sakura, sem poder conter-se. "Aquele desgraçado vai continuar com sua licença médica? Tsunade é louca!?" esbravejou, furiosamente.

Shizune baixou os olhos num movimento ligeiro.

"O conselho chegou à conclusão de que foi apenas um erro de diagnóstico." Explicou, suspirando em descontentamento maior ou igual ao da outra.

"Erro de diagnóstico?" os dentes de Sakura se arreganharam, numa reação atípica. "Apenas um erro de diagnóstico?" repetiu, bufando. "Isso poderia ter gerado o caos no país inteiro, causado milhares de mortes-" ela teria gesticulado, se seus braços não estivessem cheios de pastas. "Como eles podem falar que é apenas um erro médico? Depois de oito dias-Oh meu Deus! Ele pode prejudicar mais gente, sabia? Ele é um-"

"Um incompetente, eu sei." Completou Shizune, num tom de voz mais baixo. "Mas infelizmente não está nas nossas mãos decidir se ele continua ou não com sua licença, Sakura. Tsunade-sama tentou contestar, fazê-los mudar de opinião, mas você sabe como são aqueles velhos."

Sakura sentiu um gosto amargo invadir a sua boca, como se fosse o gosto da derrota e frustração que a atingiam.

"Eu sei." Resmungou, mordaz.

-

-

Neji afundou as mãos nos cabelos, os olhos estreitos sobre a pilha de papéis que havia sobre a mesa. Silencioso, conteve o suspiro que subia por sua garganta, preferindo continuar o trabalho ao invés de esbravejar suas insatisfações.

Os moradores da vila da Nuvem mostravam-se ariscos e não existia qualquer tipo de boa-vontade em cooperar (escondendo suas identidades, Neji, Shino e Kiba apresentavam-se como estrangeiros, utilizando o _Henge_), embora o Inuzuka tivesse descoberto por um taverneiro o boato que até então era murmurado sobre a Época da Catástrofe, como fora intitulado pelos moradores.

Alguns acreditavam que havia sido trazida de longe; outros, que a epidemia e sua alta mortalidade foram ocasionadas por uma experiência bestial. Há anos atrás, quando a varíola ainda não tinha vacina, suas origens eram um mistério. Porém, na vila da Nuvem, existia um acordo silencioso que prescrevia apenas uma regra: jamais fazer comentários.

Assim sendo, Shino fizera com que uma anormal junção de moscas aportasse sobre a vila, mesmo que fizesse frio.

Com seus sentidos aguçados e uma exímia capacidade de passar despercebido, Kiba afanara do hospital central o histórico sobre todas as crises já havidas: causas, porcentagens, atingidos e remanescentes. Eram estes os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa de Neji naquele momento, as folhas envelhecidas pelos longos anos de existência, carcomidas por traças.

Ele já devia supor que aquele documento, embora fosse de suma importância, não parecia realmente ter um grande valor para o conselho médico da vila. Ainda assim, o Hyuuga trabalhava com rapidez ao analisá-los e ao duplicar os dados mais relevantes.

Até o momento, as informações mais importantes que havia conseguido reunir se referiam a um grupo médico, os responsáveis por criar um método alternativo de tratamento para a varíola, na época. Mas não havia informações precisas o suficiente para serem levadas adiante e, conforme os documentos relatavam, tal grupo se separara misteriosamente após a erradicação da doença.

"Neji," ele ouviu, abandonando seus pensamentos. Kiba e Akamaru entravam pela janela. "você já terminou com essas porcarias?" indagou o Inuzuka, apontando com o queixo para a papelada.

"Ohh." Neji franziu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, baixando os olhos para os documentos sobre a mesa. "Sim. Estava apenas relendo algumas coisas para ver se não havia passado nada, você deve entender." Então voltou-se para o outro. "Já deram pela falta deles?" perguntou, referindo-se aos documentos.

"Ainda não. Mas Shino me avisou há pouco que o conselho do hospital pretende levar os históricos para o Kage ao amanhecer." Akamaru deitou-se sobre o tapete. "Já devem estar desconfiando dos estrangeiros. Espalharam ninjas para procurar-nos."

Massageando a têmpora direita, Neji pensou por um momento.

"Obviamente, nos tornamos uma ameaça com nossas perguntas indiscretas sobre a Época da Catástrofe. O próprio Kage está escondendo alguma coisa, a qual os conselheiros também acobertam." Murmurou.

Kiba não fez comentários, tirando as botinas embarradas, os pés descalços sobre o chão frio.

"Shino está vindo aí. Estava se encontrando com aqueles insetos nojentos, pra ver se eles tinham alguma coisa em que contribuir na investigação." Disse, caminhando até sua mochila jogada num canto e pegando uma camiseta limpa, tirando a que usava. Ele seguiu até a entrada da caverna, parando para chamar Akamaru. "Vem, Maru!" gritou.

Enquanto ele e o enorme cachorro branco sumiam (provavelmente tomando rumo para o lago ali ao lado), Neji voltou os olhos para a vela que se esvaía, pensativo.

Para que evitassem levantar ainda mais suspeita, eles haviam decidido erguer acampamento numa pequena caverna antes habitada por um urso no meio da floresta que rodeava a vila. Dentro do mato, procuravam virar-se com os alimentos e faziam fogueiras em pontos mais distantes da caverna, para que o cheiro de carne não atraísse animais ou até mesmo ninjas para lá.

Neji havia escolhido um local que antes fora usado por predadores carnívoros, onde o cheiro de carniça era forte demais para que se sobrepusesse ao dos peixes ou o que quer que estivessem fazendo para o jantar.

Era Akamaru quem protegia a caverna quando eles estavam fora, constantemente sobre o _Henge_ de Kiba, que o transformava num urso igual ao que antes fora morador dali. Apenas quando Neji permanecia ali, concentrado em seus pensamentos, que o cachorro saia para brincar com o dono.

O Hyuuga estava certo na sua segurança.

"Boa noite." Cumprimentou Shino, adentrando rodeado de moscas. Sem esperar pela resposta de Neji, ele continuou a falar, erguendo o dedo indicador para que um inseto pousasse sobre ele. "Se você já acabou, Neji, me permita levar de volta os históricos em suas mãos. Acredito que Kiba tenha lhe informado sobre as intenções do conselho hospitalar."

"Avisou sim." Ele arrumou cuidadosamente os papéis.

"Gostaria de informar também que o Kage da vila encontra-se um tanto quanto alvoroçado com a presença de estrangeiros curiosos sobre a Época da Catástrofe. Um de meus machos me informou que ele andou tendo sérias conversas com os conselheiros da vila em função de aumentar a vigilância em cima de ninjas ou estrangeiros que eventualmente estejam querendo adentrar nos terrenos da Nuvem." Falou o Aburame, calmamente.

"Já era de se esperar, não? Eles aumentarão a vigilância sobre quem entra, não quem sai, quando sairmos. Enfim, eu gostaria de pedir que você vigiasse os membros do conselho hospitalar, Shino." Pediu Neji, enquanto passava os papéis para o outro. "Essa noite, invadirei o escritório do Kage em busca de informações sobre um certo grupo médico."

"Grupo médico?"

"Exato. Há informações quase escassas sobre um grupo médico que agiu durante a epidemia e que ficou encarregado pelo Kage anterior de encontrar uma cura para a varíola. Mas sem citar nomes ou datas, aparentemente eles desapareceram depois da tempestade." Ele seguiu até sua mochila, em busca de uma outra vela, uma vez que aquela já se apagava. "Veja o que você consegue."

Quando a madrugada já subia alta e os lobos uivavam na floresta, Neji tomou rumo para a vila da Nuvem, cada vez mais desconfiado do estranho passado daquele lugar.

-

-

O café fumegava, sua fumaça se insinuando pelo ar e murmurando gostosamente um "_Beba, beba._" Sakura fechou os olhos para que pudesse apreciar mais o gosto da bebida, enquanto levava o copo aos lábios.

Mais uma madrugada trabalhando feito uma louca e ela largaria aquele trabalho, prometera a si mesma.

Seus olhos estavam pesados pelo sono e Sakura gostaria de ter ido para casa naquela noite, para que pudesse esperar Sasuke. Mas na falta de Raito, que tivera de se ausentar do hospital por alguns dias, _alguém_ precisava cobrir toda aquela carga horária vaga.

"_Dra. Haruno, apresente-se na sala de emergências, stat._"

"Ohh, não." Gemeu ela, enfiando as mãos nos cabelos róseos após largar o copo de café preto sobre a mesa.

Outra vez, seu ínfimo momento reflexivo era interrompido – infelizmente, já estava começando a se habituar com aquela rotina maçante. E, de má vontade enquanto tomava rumo para a sala indicada, Sakura praguejava sobre a impossibilidade de qualquer outro médico atender no seu lugar.

As macas e as enfermeiras corriam pelos corredores, quase a atropelando vez ou outra.

"Madrugada conturbada." Comentou Yamada, passando esbaforido por ela, enquanto tentava acompanhar seu paciente que seguia numa cadeira de rodas logo a frente.

Sakura não teve tempo de concordar ou fazer demais comentários. Assim como chegou, Yamada sumiu das suas vistas, seus gritos ainda podendo ser ouvidos mais adiante no corredor, a grande barriga espremida pelo habitual jaleco médico.

Quando finalmente alcançou a sala de emergências, uma criança berrava no quarto ao lado.

Contendo sua vontade de mandar alguém calar aquela criatura, Sakura foi enfiando as luvas cirúrgicas, para o caso de alguma eventualidade. Uma enfermeira carregando um carrinho repleto de remédios tropeçou no seu pé, enquanto tentava correr e respirar ao mesmo tempo.

"Presta atenção, Maya!" resmungou Sakura, vendo-a juntar algumas caixas que caíram no chão. "Você não vai morrer se levar isso até a farmácia com mais calma."

"Desculpe, Sakura-senpai." Pediu Maya, os cabelos negros cobrindo o rosto.

"Ahh, que seja."

Dando as costas com um suspiro altamente aborrecido e o calcanhar doído, ela abriu a porta da sala de emergências com uma certa violência (talvez para descontar nela a sua frustração), logo soltando um gritinho ao perceber quem estava deitado naquela maca, vertendo sangue.

"Bela recepção." Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram por um momento.

Com cortes e arranhões por toda a extensão do rosto e também dos braços desprotegidos, ele repousava as mãos sobre o abdome, que parecia ter sido perfurado.

O sangue vermelho pálido escorria pela sua cintura e por entre os dedos que protegiam o ferimento, manchando o lençol tão branco do hospital. Embora sua situação parecesse séria, o moreno não demonstrara realmente grande dor. Os lábios contraídos denunciavam o desconforto, observando em torno de si mesmo como se estivesse desconfiado da presença de um inimigo.

Sakura conteve seus soluços desesperados de noiva e adiantou-se na direção da cama, deixando que seu lado médico cuidasse daquilo. Até então, Sasuke não havia tido ferimentos sérios e ela se sentia um pouco perdida entre a preocupação e o instinto de agir rapidamente.

"Tira as mãos, droga." Resmungou, afastando os dedos dele para que pude observar o ferimento.

Mordiscando o lábio num gesto nervoso, constatou a profundidade do corte, que não era tão grande quanto havia imaginado. Porém, o sangue pálido escorria continuamente.

"Hemorragia." Murmurou ela para si mesma, ignorando o olhar de Sasuke. "Deita aí, Sasuke." Apontou com o queixo na direção do travesseiro, percebendo que até então ele se mantivera sentado. "Deita, Sasuke!" exclamou, após ver que Sasuke não dera indícios de quem atenderia seu pedido.

"Não quero deitar." Falou ele.

"Olha aqui, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura apontou o dedo indicador na cara dele, as luvas cirúrgicas já um pouco sujas de sangue. "Você está nos meus domínios e quem manda aqui sou eu. Se não queria ser atendido, não viesse!"

Silêncio.

"Agora deita na porra da cama!" gritou Sakura, nervosa.

"Por que você está nervosa?" indagou Sasuke, enquanto se deitava.

"Porque eu te amo e não consigo ser médica e noiva ao mesmo tempo." Murmurou, sabendo que ele escutaria. Seus olhos perscrutaram o ferimento por mais um minuto, antes de dar as costas e tomar rumo para a porta. "O que quer que tenha te atingido rompeu uma veia, causando essa hemorragia dos infernos. Então fica deitado, tá? Eu vou cuidar disso rapidamente."

Ele não respondeu, mas estava óbvio que não o faria. Fechando ligeiramente os olhos, Sasuke soltou um suspiro um tanto quanto cansado, tentando desconsiderar aquelas pontadas dolorosas e irritantes que vinham do seu quadril.

Sakura cuidaria de tudo e não havia porque se preocupar, constatou, vendo-a berrar por uma enfermeira na porta da sala de emergências. Ele podia ouvir uma criança chorar, tão alto que parecia estar gritando do seu lado, e lembrou de que, quando era mais novo e se machucava, sua mãe tinha reações parecidas com as de Sakura.

"Foi uma espada." Disse Sasuke, os olhos fechados. "E estava envenenada."

Surpresa, ela derrubou a gaze que segurava.

"Mantenha a calma, Sakura. Eu sou um paciente agora, não seu noivo." Pediu, impaciente.

Mas ela não conseguiu manter a calma e, tentando estancar a hemorragia minutos depois, estava tão frustrada com suas mãos trêmulas que foi obrigada a pedir a ajuda de Yamada, que passava pelo corredor.

-

-

**N/A: **Credo! Capítulo mais gigantesco x.x O maior até agora, então acho que vocês terão de perdoar a minha demora né? ;P Ultima cena do cap: pra mostrar que, apesar de toda segura de si que tem aparentado, Sakura caga nas calças em relação a perder o queridinho dela xD Neji incrível, gostoso, maravilhoso e inteligente como sempre. E o resto vocês sabem né...;D

Brigada pelos reveiws, gente. Continuem acompanhando. A fic já está se encaminhando para o final, a minha previsão é dar um tchau ao casal-mor em três capítulos. Então, é isso. Acompanhem, comentem e até o próximo! Beijos.


	9. Intimidade Parte I

**Capítulo Nove: **_Intimidade Parte I_

-

-

A primeira coisa que Sakura fez naquela manhã, antes de finalmente acabar seu turno de serviço e poder ir para casa descansar um pouco, foi passar no quarto de Sasuke para lhe desejar um bom-dia.

Apesar da sua reação frustrante diante dos ferimentos dele, acompanhara o processo até o fim, ou quase até o fim, uma vez que fora chamada para atender uma criança com um violento refluxo uma meia-hora antes que Yamada finalmente conseguisse controlar a hemorragia.

Depois, tudo se tornara um borrão, entre salas e emergências, choros e sangue.

Seu nome ecoava com tanta rapidez pelos corredores movimentados que Sakura, às vezes, tinha que deixar as enfermeiras dando pontos ou cuidando de algum paciente, para que pudesse ir ver o que o recém-chegado tinha. E, contra a sua vontade, a esperança de conseguir ver Sasuke foi deixada para depois e depois e só quando ela finalmente foi dispensada do seu turno que tornou a lembrar do noivo.

Tirando o estetoscópio do pescoço e enfiando-o no bolso do jaleco, Sakura deu pequenas batidas na porta, embora não precisasse, pois era praticamente uma autoridade naquele hospital.

Sasuke olhava pela janela, deitado na cama, aparentemente pensativo.

"Oi." Cumprimentou ela, numa voz baixinha, aproximando-se o suficiente para que pudesse repousar a sua mão sobre a dele.

Arriscou um sorriso deveras pequeno, apesar de todo o cansaço que a abatia. E Sakura viu que ele não correspondera seu gesto, o que já não era grande surpresa.

Observando-a com aqueles seus olhos tão analíticos, Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas diante do estado em que a moça se encontrava – que estava um tanto quanto calamitoso, com aquelas olheiras e os lábios pálidos. Mas não era só ela que demonstrava exaustão, pois ele também estava branco e abatido.

Sua respiração baixa era quase imperceptível, havendo muito pouco movimento do seu corpo, coberto por um lençol que já estava encardido.

"Você parece cansada." Comentou ele, rouco.

"É. Você deve ter ouvido, meu nome é chamado a toda hora." Disse Sakura, com amargura. "Eu estou exausta. Meus olhos mal se mantêm abertos." Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, seus dedos procurando apenas um pouco de retribuição por parte dele, mas Sasuke se mantivera imóvel. "Desculpe aquele papelão todo com você."

"Não tem problema." Sério, ele arqueou os ombros, demonstrando descaso por toda aquela cena.

Sakura baixou os olhos, momentaneamente.

Percebendo que Sasuke não se importaria, ela forçou-se a manter as explicações que pululavam na sua garganta, como se estivessem querendo sair. De um modo frustrante, Sakura sabia que devia a ele algum tipo de esclarecimento lógico para sua completa incompetência médica.

Respirou fundo, os orbes negros dele sobre ela. Como se estivesse sendo sufocada por aquela vontade de se mostrar útil, finalmente entreabriu os lábios, a princípio lentamente, para depois as palavras jorrarem como um chafariz.

"Eu não consegui pensar com racionalidade. Embora você não se importe, _eu_ me importo, porque eu tenho medo de te perder de novo. A minha inaptidão para cuidar dos seus ferimentos é frustrante, sabia? É vergonhosa. E eu simplesmente me apavoro de pensar que isso pode acontecer outra vez, em outra situação..." Sua mão perdeu contato com a dele e Sakura a enfiou nervosamente no bolso do jaleco.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela deu as costas para evitar que elas fossem vistas por Sasuke. Cruzando os braços, voltada para a parede, Sakura forçou-se a controlar a própria respiração que ameaçava perder o compasso diante do choro.

"Todos esses anos tentando fazer alguma coisa útil por você, para você, e-" havia uma nota de raiva em sua voz.

"Pára." A voz de Sasuke fez com que ela voltasse o rosto para encará-lo. Ele parecia aborrecido, sentando-se na cama com certa dificuldade. "Pára de bancar a mártir. Só porque você ficou nervosa não precisa se entregar às lágrimas e ao desespero."

"Se acontecer de novo, eu-"

"Vem cá."

Ela olhou-o, surpresa.

"Quê?" indagou, como se não tivesse escutado direito o pedido dele.

"Vem cá." Sasuke estendeu a mão num movimento ligeiro, chamando-a para perto de si. E tão rápido como se ergueu, a mão dele tornou a repousar em cima dos lençóis.

Com passos ansiosos, ela aproximou-se da cama onde ele estava deitado. Seus olhos esmeralda continuavam úmidos, embora as lágrimas não tivessem caído, e Sakura se forçou a não derramá-las, esperando que elas secassem por si mesmas.

Os dedos de Sasuke tocaram sua bochecha direita e logo seguiram para a nuca, puxando o rosto dela para perto e mais para baixo. Ele depositou um beijo nos seus lábios, calmamente.

"Você é uma boa menina." Murmurou, o dedão tornando a acariciar a bochecha dela.

Sakura corou de satisfação e fechou levemente os olhos com o prazer que aquele simples toque causava no seu corpo. Por entre seus lábios saíam suspiros silenciosos, que sequer se expressavam, era apenas um encher e esvaziar de pulmões, fazendo cócegas no nariz dele.

Sua boca reaproximou-se da do moreno, devagar, a língua tocando o lábio inferior de Sasuke, como se pedindo permissão, querendo um pouco de carinho.

A mão dele abandonou seu rosto, para que o braço seguisse até a cintura, puxando-a para perto de si, de maneira que as pernas de Sakura bateram contra o ferro da cama. Abraçando-o, seus braços rodeando-o cuidadosamente, correspondeu com afinco aos movimentos intensos da língua de Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, está na hora-" A porta abriu-se e Sakura afastou-se de Sasuke com violência, dando um pulo para trás.

Momichi corou, olhando da médica para o paciente, parando de empurrar o carrinho com o café-da-manhã.

"Desculpe, eu-eu-" A atual enfermeira-chefe deu alguns passinhos pequeninos para trás, nervosa ao encarar a Doutora Haruno. "Eu saio se você quiser, Doutora. Eu-desculpe-me, eu-"

"Não, Momichi!" exclamou Sakura, passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Você não pode fazer isso!" gritou, a voz nervosa soando um pouco esganiçada. "Eu já lhe disse umas quantas vezes: você é a enfermeira-chefe agora, pare de agir como uma-" Ela impediu-se de terminar a frase e logo completou, tentando readquirir a calma. "O que eu estava fazendo era errado. Me repreenda." Ordenou.

A moça ficou pálida, subitamente.

"Mas, Doutora Haruno, você é-"

"Me repreenda agora!"

"Mas eu-"

"Agora, Momichi!"

"Você é uma má-menina, Doutora Haruno!" gritou Momichi, histérica.

Silêncio.

A enfermeira-chefe soltou um gritinho exasperado e envergonhado diante do que havia falado e, cobrindo a boca com a mão como se estivesse preste a vomitar, saiu correndo do quarto, abandonando o café-da-manhã do Uchiha para trás.

Sakura ficou olhando para a porta, surpresa por aquelas palavras tão inocentes vindas de Momichi.

Segundos depois, a culpa caiu sobre seus ombros como uma pedra. Fora tão brusca com a moça que a fizera passar por uma vergonha ainda maior do que passara ao ser pega beijando um paciente no local de trabalho, como se aquilo fosse uma travessura.

"Ótimo. Você assustou a minha enfermeira. Quem vai cuidar de mim?" Ouviu a voz irônica de Sasuke, que não parecia aborrecida, contudo.

"Ohh." Ela soltou um resmungo. "Eu vou chamar alguém." Disse, enquanto levava o carrinho com o desjejum até a cama dele. "Mas você realmente precisa que lhe dêem comida na boca?" indagou Sakura, enfiando a colher na tigela de aveia com leite.

"Apenas me passa a tigela." E Sasuke estendeu o braço.

Sakura olhou da tigela para ele, um pouco contrariada. Estava faminta, percebeu enquanto levava uma generosa colherada de aveia até sua boca, entregando a tigela para Sasuke enquanto mastigava.

"Vai pra casa, Sakura." Falou ele, antes de começar a comer.

"Mais tarde eu venho te ver, tá?" o moreno não respondeu. "Às oito da noite eu estou de volta." Continuou, como se não tivesse notado que ele não lhe dava atenção. "Vou pedir para que Nie dê uma olhada em você. É uma velhinha muito simpática. E vê se não levanta dessa cama." Pediu ela.

Erguendo a mão para tocar o cabelo dele, deixou-a parada no ar por um segundo, pensando se devia ou não fazê-lo. Mas Sasuke não notou seu movimento, pois devia estar faminto daquela madrugada em jejum e, relutante, Sakura afastou-se, friccionando os dedos antes de enfiar a mão no jaleco, um hábito que havia adquirido fazia algum tempo.

_Um café, um banho e umas boas horas de sono_, pensou com certo alívio, quando saía do quarto do noivo, os lábios ainda formigando pelo beijo interrompido.

Ela seguiu pelo corredor antes de ser brutalmente abordada por um abraço sufocante.

"Sakura." Distinguiu Ino no meio daquele rompante de cabelos loiros, cobrindo o rosto, caindo pelas costas, as bochechas coradas, parecendo uma desvairada.

"Ino?" perguntou apenas por praxe, pois sabia que era ela. "O que houve?"

"Me ajuda." Pediu a loira. "Eu estou com um problema."

_Ohh, não._

"Minha menstruação, Sakura. Ela está atrasada." Murmurou Ino no seu ouvido, olhando para os lados para se certificar de que não havia ninguém por perto para escutar a conversa das duas. "Por favor, isso está me remoendo." E olhou-a com aqueles seus olhos azuis pedintes.

Sakura suspirou profundamente antes de, lenta como uma lesma, lançar-lhe um aceno positivo, afastando-se um pouco da outra para que pudesse demonstrar seu descontentamento (que não foi notado por Ino).

Meia hora depois, dentro de uma sala, ela já sabia o que a Yamanaka tinha e não precisava realmente ter feito um teste para verificar. E, mesmo que Ino também já tivesse suas desconfianças, não se mostrou mais nervosa do que quando chegara, aos ofegos.

"É, Ino." Sakura escorou-se na cama onde a outra estivera deitada. "Você está grávida."

Inicialmente, a loira não demonstrou grande reação. Então, aos poucos, seu rosto foi mudando de coloração, como se apenas para desmentir o pensamento de Sakura em relação à aparente calma que ela havia demonstrado naquela sala, e Ino correu para o banheiro, com a mão na boca e se sentindo brutalmente enjoada.

Quando voltou pouco mais tarde, a loira mostrou-se um pouco abatida – apenas um pouco, ajeitando o cabelo, o rosto molhado e as suíças umedecidas.

"Está tudo bem?" indagou Sakura, aproximando-se dela.

"Foi só a surpresa. Acho que causou um mal-estar." Disse Ino, um pouco timidamente. "Eu não devia ter comido tanto bolinho de arroz. Gaara disse que eu ficaria enjoada." E riu.

"Ino, eu não trabalho nessa área, então eu vou ter de encaminhá-la para outro doutor. Você precisa começar desde já a se tratar. Pré-natal, dieta, todas essas coisas, entende, não é? Comece cortando os exageros." Sakura deu um sorriso, logo tratando de deixar o lado médico para trás. "E parabéns pelo bebê, foi um pouco inesperado, mas...!"

"Obrigada, Sakura." Ino pegou a mão dela. "Foi totalmente inesperado. Obrigada por estar comigo."

Sakura abraçou-a, acariciando o topo da sua cabeça de madeixas douradas.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Murmurou gentilmente, sentindo o rápido tremor que passou o corpo da outra.

"Talvez."

-

-

Tsunade escutou com seriedade aquela notícia.

Enquanto que Shizune roia as unhas com nervosismo, a Hokage forçou-se a manter a calma e pensar com clareza. O efeito do saquê tomado durante a madrugada insone já havia passado e ela se encontrava plenamente desperta.

Dispensando o ANBU com um aceno de cabeça, ela suspirou, enfiando a mão por entre os cabelos.

"Eu tinha esperança de que Chidou se recuperasse." Murmurou para si mesma, encarando a mesa, as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Mas sequer conseguimos extrair alguma coisa, sempre delirando ou dormindo...Um inferno, uma confusão, é isso."

As madeixas loiras estavam desgrenhadas, há algum tempo Tsunade não ia para casa penteá-las e, depois de banhos rápidos, deixava que o vento as secasse. Ela enrolou uma mexa de cabelo no dedo, pensativa.

Durante aquelas semanas, Chidou não mostrara qualquer melhora e, no fim, acabou cedendo à doença. A Hokage sentiu-se sinceramente comovida diante daquela situação, pois ele havia sido um de seus grandes homens, sem nome e sem família, sempre pronto para ir aonde fosse designado. Eram poucos os que restavam como ele e a força de Konoha sentiria falta da sua força pessoal.

Como nada mais pudesse ser feito, ela mandou que fosse promovido o enterro já ao final da tarde, sendo que poucos e raros seriam aqueles que compareceriam para prestar suas últimas honras.

E, não bastasse apenas isso, fora avisada de que Watanabe estaria se retirando do país de fogo, com sua licença médica intacta. Isso a preocupava seriamente, pois sendo ele natural de Konoha, sua incompetência seria atribuída também à vila e tal vergonha não poderia ser tolerada, principalmente se ele se envolvesse em uma grande fatalidade, como a morte de alguém importante.

Tsunade sabia o que exigia a diplomacia.

"Shizune, mande chamar a Tenten." Pediu à aprendiz, que prontamente se apressou em atender sua ordem.

Dez minutos mais tarde, a morena de coques postou-se diante da sua Hokage, ajoelhada e de cabeça baixa, com o respeito que dignaria a um deus.

"Mandou me chamar, Hokage-sama?" indagou, os olhos encarando o chão.

"Sim. Levante-se." Não foi preciso nova ordem. De pé, a jounin especulou minuciosamente a expressão impaciente de Tsunade, sem fazer qualquer comentário. E Tsunade, por sua vez, juntou a ponta dos dedos indicadores. "Tenho uma missão para você. É urgente."

Por um segundo, um brilho atordoado passou pelo rosto de Tenten, mas ela não contestou.

"Hiroyuki Watanabe estará saindo de Konoha dentro das próximas horas. Ele é um médico potencialmente perigoso. Eu quero que você o siga até que ele pare ou dê a entender que se estabelecerá em algum lugar." Falou.

"Sim, Hokage-sama."

"Não o perca de vista. Sua missão estará finalizada apenas quando Watanabe mostrar o que pretende e quais serão seus planos. Vigie por algum tempo as pessoas que o rodeiam. Após isso, retorne." Finalizou Tsunade, sem se importar que a moça parecesse levemente consternada.

"Sim, Hokage-sama."

"Vá."

Num estampido, Tenten sumiu e a Hokage pode voltar aos seus pensamentos, por mais macabros e irritantes que eles pudessem ser.

-

-

Havia olheiras em seus olhos, quando retornou ao hospital, assim que anoiteceu. Sakura tratou de disfarçá-las com uma maquilagem leve, mesmo que não fizesse seu feitio embonecar-se toda para ir trabalhar. Prendeu os cabelos num coque logo depois que enfiou o jaleco do hospital e revirou o armário à procura do estetoscópio.

Não dormira bem naquela cama impregnada pelo cheiro de Sasuke – aliás, não dormira. Enfiada numa de suas camisetas, ela passara mais tempo sentindo o perfume do Uchiha no lugar de descansar.

Pensando e se culpando, Sakura viu-se imersa em uma terrível crise de insônia. Andando pela casa entre goles de café, após um banho demorado, desistira de tentar pregar o olho. Apenas se deitou e ficou olhando o teto, silenciosa. Logo precisaria trabalhar. _E manter também os olhos abertos_, pensou.

Os afazeres no hospital pareciam um enorme peso, quando queria apenas esquecer por algumas horas aquelas cenas vergonhosas que cutucavam sua memória, pedindo para serem reavivadas.

Raito tocou seu ombro, fazendo-a erguer os olhos.

"Oi, Haruno." Cumprimentou com um sorriso tranqüilo, à parte da aparência cansada.

"Hn."

"Meu turno está terminando agora. Fiquei encarregado de explicar algumas coisas para Taichi, um dos calouros. Shizune-san mandou que eu o passasse para você, até a manhã." Disse o médico, passando a mão pelo cabelo espevitado. "Tudo bem, certo? Ele está esperando ali fora." E apontou para a porta.

Sakura demorou alguns segundos para processar aquela informação e soltou um estalido, um ruído com a garganta, enquanto imaginava o que mais poderia acontecer para estragar seu terrível dia.

Sem se despedir, Raito logo enfiou a cara dentro do próprio armário, guardando seu jaleco e pegando suas coisas com tal sofreguidão que a outra se sentiu penalizada diante da cena. Ela tinha consciência de que fazia exatamente a mesma coisa, ansiosa para fugir para longe dali.

À lembrança do calouro nos seus calcanhares (qual ela realmente esqueceu existir) amargou seus pensamentos e Sakura enrolou por mais longos quinze minutos antes de tomar rumo para a porta, abrindo-a com lentidão.

"Boa noite, Sakura-senpai." Saudou Taichi, curvando-se.

"É, é, essas coisas." Sakura balançou a mão, apressando o passo no corredor e pondo-se a trabalhar.

Então, depois de três horas cuidando dos enfermos já internados no hospital, eles se dirigiram às emergências. E Yamada, que fora designado para cuidar da área infantil novamente, passou por ambos como uma flecha, tão ou mais rápido que sua condição física permitiria.

Sakura tratou de uma facada, três queimaduras, um braço quebrado e uma hemorragia arterial, que fez com que se lembrasse momentaneamente de Sasuke e tivesse de conter o pequeno tremor que passou por suas mãos.

Quando os alto-falantes pararam de chamá-la desesperadamente, Taichi ainda estava em seus calcanhares e continuou lá, assim que ela parou diante da porta do noivo.

O calouro escondia os olhos com seu cabelo castanho, sangue sobre seu jaleco como também sobre o dela, falando pouco e sorrindo um sorriso pequenino, como se, por algum motivo que ela desconhecia, estivesse satisfeito por estar ali, por fazer o que fazia.

Ele era tão gentil em aplacar os gemidos dos pacientes que Sakura sentia-se enjoada.

"Tudo bem. Já que você é minha sombra hoje, apenas fale quando for chamado." Avisou, abrindo a porta do quarto.

"Sim, Sakura-senpai. Tudo que a senhorita quiser." Disse Taichi, silenciando.

Ela observou-o de esguelha apenas mais uma vez antes de entrar no cômodo.

Sasuke olhava pela janela quando entraram e assim que voltou o olhar, não encarou a noiva, mas primeiramente Taichi, como se ele fosse um intruso adentrando o seu território, os orbes negros analíticos e frios em sua conclusão silenciosa, ainda o encarando.

Sentindo o medo do calouro ante ao outro, tendo o primeiro se encolhido momentaneamente, Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso desdenhoso que lhe foi inevitável.

E, com um suspiro contrafeito, chegou à conclusão de que não poderia ter a conversa que a princípio tencionara ter com Sasuke, pois a presença de Taichi não permitiria efusivas demonstrações sentimentais. Duvidava até que o rapaz soubesse estar frente a frente com seu noivo.

"Desculpe, Sakura-sanpai, mas eu poderia olhar a ficha do seu paciente?" indagou Taichi, numa voz tão baixa que quase lhe passou despercebida.

"Não é necessário." Respondeu Sakura, virando-se para o rapaz. "Ele se chama Uchiha Sasuke e foi perfurado por uma espada na sua última missão, sofreu de hemorragia venal." Explicou, do modo mais profissional que lhe foi possível. Seus olhos se estreitaram apenas por um momento ao encará-lo, repreendendo-o silenciosamente por ter desobedecido às suas ordens.

"Tudo bem." Murmurou ele, percebendo que ela não estava confortável.

Sasuke ainda os olhava, sem falar uma palavra, e Sakura não soube o que dizer ou o que fazer, já que não podia ser ela mesma e cair às lágrimas diante de um calouro que lhe devia subordinação e respeito.

Contendo o suspiro, entreabriu os lábios.

"Sasuke, eu-"

"Uchiha-kun, está na hora do seu-" Maya, que entrava radiante pela porta, estacou ao notar a presença de Sakura ali.

"Boa noite, Maya." Cumprimentou, secamente.

Seus olhos estreitos observavam a moça com tanta hostilidade que Maya apenas encarou o chão, como se repentinamente estivesse sofrendo de um ataque mental.

Sakura respirou fundo ao perceber que a enfermeira era mais uma das que queriam desesperadamente a atenção de Sasuke para si. Ela conteve a vontade de dar um peteleco na própria têmpora e obrigou-se a pensar que não era surpresa alguma, afinal, isso fora natural durante a infância deles, sempre rodeada por outras garotas.

Mas, afinal, encarar aquela garota dando em cima do seu noivo num dia particularmente difícil como aquele não contribuía para que Sakura fosse tolerante ou simpática.

"Desculpe, doutora Haruno. Eu não sabia que a senhorita estava atendendo o Uchiha-ku-quero dizer, o Uchiha-sama. Doutor Yamada me destacou para atender a todas as necessidades do Uchiha-sama." Explicou Maya, nervosa. "Eu posso voltar mais tarde."

"Eu já estava de saída, não se aborreça."

Sakura fez um gesto para Taichi, mandando-o dirigir-se para a porta. E quando o rapaz já se adiantava para abri-la, Sakura voltou-se para Maya.

"Mas se você tornar a chamar o meu noivo de Uchiha-_kun_, aí nós teremos um problema." Disse, friamente.

Pálida, a enfermeira não contestou.

E Sakura deixou a sala com o calouro em seus calcanhares, sem olhar para Sasuke, mas sabendo que ele abrira um pequeno sorriso irônico ao ouvi-la declarar deliberadamente seu ciúme.

-

-

**N/A: **Eis mais um capítulo. Demorei porque estava com preguiça, curtindo as férias, mas como logo vou começar o curso, pretendo agilizar com os próximos. E, para a alegria de alguns, não haverá apenas mais dois, mas mais uns três ou quatro capítulos pela frente. A história está fugindo ao meu controle xD Entre tudo isso, haverá um especial InoxGaara, mostrando o Gaara descobrindo ser papai, nhá. Meigo ;P

Esse cap foi particularmente divertido, uhahuaha. Continuem acompanhando, comentem e até logo (pois eu pretendo ser rápida)! ;3


	10. Intimidade Parte II

**Capítulo Dez: **_Intimidade Parte II_

-

-

"_Doutora Haruno, apresente-se na recepção._"

E foi Hinata quem ela encontrou na recepção, tão corada que parecia estar passando mal.

Surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo aliviada por poder fugir um pouco de Taichi, Sakura sorriu para a amiga. Ela não sabia como a Hyuuga havia convencido Dori a anunciá-la em meio às confusões que eram as noites do hospital, mas desconfiava que era exatamente pelo fato de Hinata ser uma Hyuuga.

Seus olhos passaram levemente pelo relógio, constatando que logo seria meia-noite e não conteve o franzir de sobrancelhas, quando ficava frente a frente com a amiga.

"Oi, Hinata. Algum problema?" indagou, preocupada.

"Não, não." Respondeu ela, sem graça ao perceber Sakura analisá-la, como se pensasse o que poderia estar doendo ou ferido. "É que eu estava fora a treinamento essa semana e, como cheguei faz pouco, tive vontade de vir ver você, Sakura-chan."

"Entendo. Mas eu estou no meio do turno. Receio que não poderemos ter mais do que dez minutos de conversa." Disse Sakura, mordiscando o lábio.

Hinata balançou a cabeça, mostrando que o horário era irrelevante, e deu um sorriso tímido e nervoso.

"Não tem problema." Murmurou, juntando a ponta dos dedos indicadores.

Quando elas se acomodaram na desconfortável sala vazia utilizada para os médicos poderem tomar seu café restaurador, Sakura já sabia que havia alguma coisa incomodando a amiga. Hinata jamais tivera o hábito de fazer visitas ao seu trabalho, pois achava que poderia interromper alguma coisa importante.

Portanto, para tê-la ali, tão miúda, os temores e os problemas que tomavam conta dos seus pensamentos deviam estar barulhentos demais para que ela simplesmente não os deixasse para o dia seguinte.

"Eu soube que Uchiha-kun foi ferido." Começou, acanhada.

Sua voz, embora gentil, e o sufixo usado para referir-se a Sasuke fê-la lembrar-se de Maya há momentos atrás e Sakura resolveu apenas confirmar com a cabeça e evitar demais comentários.

"Ele está bem. E o seu treinamento? Foi bastante cansativo? Me sinto culpada ao falar isso, Hinata, mas eu sequer tive tempo de sentir sua falta ou de ver Tenten." Desabafou Sakura, coçando a cabeça. "Tenho estado tão ocupada no hospital...e quando saio tenho de terminar de acertar essas coisas todas para a cerimônia, entende? Mas já me parece que eu durmo e acordo aqui dentro." Deu um risinho desanimado.

"Não tem problema, Sakura-chan. Eu entendo você." Disse Hinata, gentilmente.

"Que bom. Quer um café?"

Sakura ergueu-se da poltrona dura, enfiando a mão no bolso para catar as moedas para dois expressos na máquina ao canto do cômodo.

"Não, obrigada."

"Um café só não faz mal." E logo depois ela voltou carregando dois copos fumegantes e enfiou um nas mãos de Hinata.

"B-bem," com os olhos voltados para a espuma da bebida, a Hyuuga suspirou. "eu queria me desculpar com você, Sakura-chan." Murmurou.

"Desculpar?"

"É. Eu sei que você não faz idéia do que eu falo, mas eu-eu não gosto de ficar de mal com minha consciência, entende? Esses dias...senti raiva de você, Sakura-chan." A voz de Hinata parecia engasgada, os dedos apertando o copo de plástico do café. "Por causa...por causa do Naruto-kun."

Sem se ofender, se preocupar ou se irritar, Sakura ficou em silêncio, tomando seu café, esperando-a falar.

Ela sabia que só podia ser algo do tipo. Hinata era uma pessoa incrível, mas sua paixão aparentemente não correspondida parecia uma obsessão em sua vida tão discreta.

A herdeira dos Hyuuga jamais fora provida de tanta personalidade, jamais tivera um espírito bravio para contestar decisões ou se impor, ou erguer a voz ou todas essas coisas que se esperavam de alguém que um dia governaria alguma coisa. Para que ela sentisse ódio ou rancor de alguém, só podia envolver Naruto, já que ele parecia ser uma das poucas coisas que impulsionava sua vida.

Sakura adorava a amiga, mas tinha pena dela, às vezes.

"Não tem problema, Hinata." Disse, vendo que ela tinha dificuldades em continuar a se explicar. "Você sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui quando você precisar de mim. Eu irei me casar, Naruto está apenas com ciúme. Não se martirize tanto."

"Mas ele ama você, Sakura-chan."

"Ora, Hinata, você sabe como é o Naruto. Ele tem aquele espírito competitivo acima do habitual, distorcido, eu diria. Ele não me ama, definitivamente. Talvez como amiga, mas não do jeito que sai esbravejando por aí." Falou ela, com descaso. "Agora toma o seu café."

Hinata bebericou o café como uma criança que atente a um pedido da mãe, a franja caindo por sobre os olhos perolados. Os cabelos compridos caíam sobre os ombros.

Carinhosamente, Sakura tirou uma mexa de cabelo da frente do seu rosto, colocando-a atrás da orelha.

"Hinata," e Hinata ergueu a cabeça, um pouco assustada. "você precisa pensar mais em si mesma, está bem? Você precisa decidir se vai se declarar para ele ou se vai continuar nesse amor platônico. E, se ele for levado adiante, se você tencionar guardar isso para você pelo resto da sua vida, esqueça-o. Mas esqueça-o querendo esquecê-lo, procurando alguém, procurando paz consigo mesma. Você fará isso? Você me promete isso?"

Algumas gotas de café caíram no colo da Hyuuga, que, trêmula, sacudia seu copo praticamente cheio. Ela baixou os olhos para que pudesse observar o estrago, procurando uma justificativa para fugir.

"Olha para mim." E Sakura ergueu o queixo dela, forçando-a a encará-la. "Promete?" insistiu.

"_Doutora Haruno, apresente-se na sala 3, stat._"

Ao ouvir o chamado, ela praguejou mentalmente. Quando percebeu, Hinata sumira da sala, apenas o café preto abandonado em cima da mesa.

-

-

Sasuke soltou um resmungo, impaciente.

Após a visita de Sakura, a enfermeira que se encarregara de "atender a todas as suas necessidades", como a própria havia falado, se bestificara de tal modo que já não trabalhava direito.

Estivera ciente da paixonite da moça por ele desde que a vira olhar com aqueles olhos que estava tão habituado a ver desde criança, daquelas meninas enamoradas e sem qualquer pingo de senso de ridículo. Realmente, Sasuke não se importava, contanto que ela não se atrevesse a passar do platonismo.

Porém, Sakura mostrara-se tão hostil com aquela Maya que ele, se fosse alguém como Naruto, por exemplo, se sentiria penalizado.

"Desculpe, Uchiha-sama." Ela murmurou, enquanto passava um comprimido e um pequeno copo plástico com água para Sasuke. "Eu talvez tenha sido inconveniente. Foi mais forte do que eu, sinto muito. É um comprimido analgésico, você já tomou ele antes." Explicou Maya, vendo o olhar desconfiado dele para o remédio.

"Que seja." Ranzinzou, enfiando-o na boca e tomando a água.

"Eu posso lhe fazer companhia, se você quiser, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke conteve o sorriso irônico que ameaçou surgir em seus lábios. Não bastasse o incômodo de ser obrigado a ficar ali, ainda havia essa criança pedindo para entrar no páreo com Sakura.

Encostando-se nos travesseiros, resolveu tirar um cochilo. Era a melhor maneira de passar o tempo.

Logo, sua noiva zelosa apareceria para exigir satisfações sobre as liberdades que havia dado àquela enfermeira e ele sabia que teria de escutar longos minutos de reclamações e insegurança. Ele queria se preparar psicologicamente para quando esse momento chegasse, pois Sakura sempre fora neurótica com seu ciúme.

Ele não percebeu quando dormiu ou quanto tempo dormiu, mas, tempo depois, seus olhos negros se reabriram de maneira suave e Sasuke encarou o teto do quarto.

"Dormiu bem, Uchiha-sama?" escutou aquela voz ao seu lado, gentilmente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" indagou, vendo Maya ali parada, admirando-o.

A enfermeira corou.

"Você não respondeu quando eu perguntei se poderia lhe fazer companhia. Eu achei que não faria mal se eu ficasse, talvez você precisasse de alguma coisa, não é?" ela deu um sorriso maroto, passando a mão no cabelo, procurando ajeitá-lo.

Os lábios de Sasuke se crisparam desagradavelmente.

"Você não é muito profissional, não é?" perguntou, aborrecido.

"Uchiha-sama, eu-"

"Por favor, se essa sua paixonite por mim vai atrapalhar o meu tratamento hospitalar, eu prefiro que outra enfermeira me atenda." Disse Sasuke, friamente, numa voz grave. "Não gosto que as pessoas fiquem me observando enquanto durmo. Você não tem intimidade comigo e não está aqui como enfermeira, portanto, saia."

Maya ficou pálida e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, antes de sair correndo, porta afora. E Sasuke suspirou, perguntando-se quem seria a próxima a cair nos seus encantos.

-

-

"Ela já foi?" Foi a primeira coisa que Sasuke ouviu quando Sakura entrou no quarto, seu tom ciumento acentuado.

Ele sorriu.

"A Maya?" perguntou, apenas para provocá-la.

"É, a Maya." Respondeu Sakura, amarga.

"Já."

Eram duas da madrugada quando ela tornou a entrar no quarto dele, ainda excessivamente aborrecida pela cena que horas antes.

Prendendo Taichi junto à emergência que inicialmente devia ter sido sua, Sakura aproveitou para dar uma escapada das obrigações e ir ver o Uchiha. A irritação que sentia estava atrapalhando seus pensamentos e, horrorizada, notou que por pouco não cometera um erro de diagnóstico.

Refazendo o coque desfeito, ela resolveu que devia tratar dos seus problemas amorosos antes que fizesse alguma burrada realmente feia. Mas, quando viu Maya passar correndo por ela em meio às lágrimas, um pontinho de satisfação brotou em seu peito e Sakura já estava um pouco mais leve quando enfim entrou no quarto de Sasuke, disposta a dar-lhe alguns esporros.

Shizune gritava furiosa pelos corredores, xingando a incompetência daqueles médicos e daquelas enfermeiras, esbravejando a decadência do hospital. E sua voz era ouvida ao longe, quando dava uma bruta bronca em Momichi.

"Eu não vou nem perguntar o porque da _Maya_ ter passado correndo por mim." Havia uma nota de desprezo em sua voz ao citar o nome da moça e ela estava brava quando tornou a falar. "Muito bonito você, não? Fica dando trela para essas adolescentes. Você é bem grandinho para essas coisas." Resmungou, cruzando os braços.

"Elas me perseguem." Sasuke arqueou os ombros.

Um sorrisinho surgiu no rosto dela e ele percebeu que tinha amainado sua fúria.

Sakura encarou-o, seus olhos e cabelos negros, a face um pouco mais pálida que o normal. Por um momento, num pensamento egoísta, ela gostou dele ter se ferido, à parte de todo o desespero inicial. Assim, Sasuke estava mais perto dela do que há uns bons dias não estava.

Ela gostaria que ele ficasse só mais um pouquinho, para que pudesse matar toda a saudade que a abateria quando ele se recuperasse e enfiasse a cabeça novamente naquelas missões perigosas.

"Há quanto tempo eu não te vejo assim, seguidamente." Falou, antes que pudesse se conter.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Você está sempre muito ocupado arriscando a vida para dormir todas as noites do lado da sua noiva, como uma pessoa normal." Sakura não evitou o desdém. "No fundo, você gosta disso, Sasuke. Você gosta de voar para longe."

"Bem, se eu pudesse, não estaria aqui." Comentou ele, com descaso.

"Por que não foi? Você pode muito bem pular a janela."

"Não fui por você." Soltou Sasuke, friamente. "Não bastam às cobranças, sei que você me infernizaria se eu apenas me atrevesse a colocar os pés no chão. Ficaria horas explicando ser minha médica, dizendo que eu deveria atender as suas ordens, como se eu fosse um prisioneiro."

Sakura sentiu-se esbofeteada diante daquelas palavras.

"Você não se importa, não é mesmo? Não se importaria de morrer." Murmurou.

"Não, não me importaria."

"Mas você me deixaria." Os olhos esmeraldinos encheram-se de lágrimas, misto de raiva e mágoa, e seu maxilar ficou duro com a força que fez para não derramá-las. "Me abandonaria de novo. É a sua especialidade." Despejou.

Sasuke pareceu pensativo por um momento.

"Eu não gostaria de deixá-la." Disse, sincero.

Uma lágrima caiu e mais outra e outra, e Sakura soltou um soluço engasgado, enquanto levava o dedo até o canto de olho, secando-o inutilmente.

"Vou acreditar nas suas palavras." Sussurrou ela, com a voz embargada.

"Eu não vejo nada errado em morrer. Já estou acostumado à morte, nessas alturas. Mas não gostaria de perder você ou de deixá-la." Finalizou Sasuke, repetindo a afirmação anterior.

Ela estendeu a mão e tocou o cabelo dele, gentilmente. E seus dedos desceram até o rosto, acariciando a bochecha, o lábio superior com a ponta do seu dedo e Sasuke não fez nada para negar a carícia, deixou-a ali, acalmando a si mesma, sentindo a pele dele, sempre tão gelada.

Ainda chorava, quando o encarou.

"_Doutora Haruno, apresente-se na sala 12, stat._"

Sakura ignorou por um momento o chamado, os olhos ainda postos sobre os dele, sua mão sentindo-o, acariciando seu cabelo.

"Eu te amo. Deixe-me cuidar de você." Pediu, enquanto dava alguns passos para trás. "Não foge de mim."

Sasuke ficou em silêncio e Sakura tomou rumo para a sala 12, deixando-o só com seus pensamentos.

-

-

Na saída do seu turno, as seis da manhã, Naruto a esperava na porta.

Ela olhou-o, escorado no poste em frente à porta, os braços cruzados e encarando o chão, tão distraído que obviamente não notara sua presença e não notaria nem a daqueles que passavam ao seu lado, os primeiros trabalhadores seguindo seu curso.

Fazia algum tempo que Sakura não o via. Ocupada com a própria vida, os próprios problemas, o trabalho, Sasuke, casamento, que coisas ou pessoas como Naruto acabavam sendo esquecidas.

Sentia-se um pouco culpada, mas dizia a si mesma que não era sua culpa. Eles já não eram mais integrantes do time 7 ou subordinados de Kakashi, o loiro não poderia esperar que ela fosse encontrá-lo todas as manhãs. Naruto inicialmente ficara chateado e logo depois tratara de disfarçar as mágoas do seu coração através de sorrisos enviesados.

Quando ele aparecia ali, na porta do seu serviço, era porque estava precisando de alguém, precisando de ajuda.

"Oi, Naruto." Cumprimentou, aproximando-se dele.

Erguendo a cabeça rapidamente, o loiro encarou-a com os orbes azuis bem abertos, pego de surpresa.

"Oh. Olá, Sakura-chan." Acenou com a cabeça, desencostando-se do poste, e cruzando então os braços atrás da cabeça, minou a já curta distância que havia entre eles. "Estava esperando você." Disse ele. "Você não vai mais me ver, então eu tive que vir procurá-la."

"Sei." Murmurou Sakura, cansada demais para reiterar com a mesma animação.

Ela bocejou, sentindo o corpo dolorido.

"Está cansada, Sakura-chan?" indagou Naruto, levemente preocupado.

"Um pouco." Respondeu, coçando a cabeça. "Olha, Naruto," olhou em volta, pensativa. "eu acabei de sair do meu turno. Me acompanha até em casa?" pediu. "Então a gente conversa."

Por longos cinco minutos, ambos caminharam em silêncio.

O sol nascente fazia com que os pássaros abandonassem seus ninhos, dando voltas pelo céu. E, ouvindo aqueles pios e cantos incessantes, eles mantiveram os olhos baixos na direção do chão, como se já não houvesse assunto, como se fossem estranhos – e talvez já estivessem se tornando.

Ela pigarreou, decidida a dar logo um fim para aquela conversa, fosse qual fosse o tema. Seu corpo pedia apenas algumas horas de sono e não queria realmente se forçar a convidar Naruto para um café.

"Hmm, tudo bem com você?" perguntou ela, mais por praxe do que por interesse.

"Nem tanto." Havia desânimo na voz de Naruto. Olhou-a brevemente, então decidiu falar logo, vendo o desinteresse dela. "Eu-Hinata-chan, ela decidiu que era melhor que nós nos afastemos. Ela...Hinata se tornou uma parte especial da minha vida, após você ser brutalmente arrancada dela pelo seu casamento." Ele a olhou, acusador. "Compreenda, Sakura-chan, que eu te amo, mas se você prefere aquele imbecil...enfim-"

Naruto interrompeu a si mesmo naquele momento, deixando a conclusão das suas palavras no ar, enquanto voltava o olhar para os pássaros no céu. E Sakura não fez menção de interrompê-lo em sua observação, um pouco surpresa pela maneira como o loiro se expressara, claramente.

Ela desconfiou que talvez fosse a presença de Hinata que estivesse lentamente modificando o intelecto e o jeito de agir e de pensar de Naruto.

"A Hinata mudou algumas coisas em mim." Ele tocou o próprio peito, sem saber o que se passava pela cabeça dela. Sua voz ainda era um pouco alta, porém, menos espalhafatosa. "Ela é uma grande e querida amiga. E me faz sofrer saber que ela sofre, saber que ela está tentando me afastar, me jogar para longe." Naruto apertou o tecido da camiseta, onde antes a tocara. "Me ajude." Pediu ele, suplicante.

Sakura ficou em silêncio e já podia avistar os contornos do seu apartamento ao dobrar a esquina, tentando colocar suas próprias conclusões em ordem.

"Me ajude, Sakura-chan." Os dedos de Naruto tocaram seu ombro, suavemente.

"Naruto, você ama a Hinata?" perguntou Sakura, parando de andar. Sua expressão séria mostrava que não estava para brincadeiras, como talvez ele pudesse ter imaginado. "Você _ama _a Hinata?" repetiu, mais pausadamente.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, surpreso pelo teor da questão.

"Ela é-"

"Não, Naruto. Pense bem, analise bem. A presença dela para você, o sorriso dela para você. Você ama a Hinata?"

Silêncio.

"Eu tentei, do jeito que ela queria." Ele disse, subitamente.

"Naruto, você-você sabia...?" a voz de Sakura foi morrendo em sua garganta diante da constatação de que, por si só, Naruto tomara um passo na direção da Hyuuga, que compreendera, entendera finalmente.

Mas o rosto sério do loiro não dava margem a uma felicidade genuína, como ela imaginou que ele sentiria. Tão abandonado e solitário, como se mostrava, suas palavras e até mesmo sua expressão anunciavam a catástrofe, pedindo desesperadamente para que ela estendesse sua mão e o agarrasse.

E, num estalo que fez com que uma vertigem violenta acometesse todo seu corpo, Sakura percebeu que Hinata já tomara consciência da não-reciprocidade dos sentimentos dele. Não da falta de conhecimento, mas da aversão.

"Hinata, há um tempo atrás, sorriu para mim e disse que eu era especial para ela. Eu entendi naquele momento. Embora eu tenha tentado, eu acho que não está funcionando. Eu a beijei um tempo atrás." Ele murmurou, encarando as próprias mãos. "Sakura-chan, ela está deliberadamente me empurrando para longe, ela que é tão importante para mim...fugindo, se escondendo..."

Pensar que Hinata continuara apenas no platonismo tornou-se subitamente estúpido.

A Hyuuga, que aparecera na noite passara para lhe ver, o desespero em seus olhos refletindo nos gestos trêmulos, no ódio que tomava seu coração. Nauseada, Sakura sentiu vontade de correr. Ela não queria escutar o que estava por vir.

"Ela é a amiga mais importante que eu tenho." Disse Naruto e, então, seus braços seguraram os de Sakura, a expressão decidida em seu rosto fazendo-a procurar se afastar. "Eu tentei, Sakura-chan, por ela, por mim...mas não adianta. Eu continuo amando você." Ele puxou-a contra si, apertando-a.

Imóvel, Sakura tomou consciência da imensidão da adoração que Naruto tinha por ela.

"Me ajude." Pediu ele, a voz abafada contra seus cabelos, sentindo o cheiro de shampoo que exalava deles. "Traga a Hinata-chan para mim, para que eu continue tentando...Sakura, não me abandone." Suplicou Naruto.

Empurrando-o com violência, ela deu as costas e saiu correndo, ainda sentindo a respiração dele no seu pescoço, deixando-o lá, prostrado, largado e frustrado.

-

-

**N/A:** Naruto um pouco diferente. Optei por fazê-lo um tanto mais maduro e psicologicamente perturbado huhuashuas Ele finalmente criou cérebro para ter confusões sentimentais dignas, né, gente? Dêem um desconto ;D Acho que esse foi um capítulo particularmente dramático, em meio as aparições engraçadas da Maya. Enfim, ficou legalzinho, vai...xD

No próximo capítulo, que eu postei em contíguo desse, está o especial que eu disse. Deixem comentários tanto no cap da fic como no especial, hein? n.n E valeu a demora, porque vieram dois de uma vez só xD

Please, leiam, continuem acompanhando e deixem reviews \o


	11. Especial: Mal Iluminado

**Obs: **Esse é apenas um especial, uma cena bônus, e sua leitura não é obrigatória. O capítulo está à parte dos demais.

**Especial: **_Mal Iluminado_

-

-

A chaleira chiava, o vapor subia pelo ar e se desvanecia, lentamente.

Sentada no parapeito da janela da cozinha, Ino escutava o ruído, anunciando a fervura da água que inicialmente tivera o intuito de esperar ferver para fazer o chá, mas ela não se sentia impelida a abandonar seu refúgio.

Os cabelos dourados contrariavam sua natureza luminosa, assustadoramente opacos ante o reflexo dos últimos raios de sol, este já dando espaço para as nuvens que traziam consigo a noite, sinalizando que o negrume ia além do que apenas seus pensamentos. E Ino o observava, silenciosa e com o queixo erguido, como se o desafiasse a tomar conta, a ocupar seu coração.

Havia o conhecimento de que, há algumas horas, ela estava ali, fazendo o mesmo chá, sozinha com suas lembranças. Agora era ela, suas lembranças e mais alguém: um intruso.

Pelos cantos, grãos de areia eram vistos, sobre o carpete, o piso, o sofá. Com o tempo, a loira desistira de varrê-los para longe, de afastá-los, pois eles voltavam com as ordens de Gaara e ficavam lá, atirados, quando ele já não os queria mais.

Mas o ruivo não estava ali e toda aquela areia era apenas sujeira.

No vilarejo da areia, Gaara resolvia todas aquelas coisas das quais a loira não fazia idéia, ocupado e distante demais para que pudesse contar com suas carícias. Ela não sabia quando ele estaria de volta. Ele se fora num estalo e já não mandava notícias. Pois, enquanto Ino permanecesse ali, ambos partilhariam universos distintos e teriam necessidades diferentes.

Antes de retornar para a Suna, queria ficar em Konoha apenas mais um tempo. Aproveitar a companhia das pessoas, sentir seu calor, conversar com elas. Cartas não aplacavam a saudade e Gaara não escrevia cartas. Por ele, ela precisaria abrir mão da sua vida e partilhar da dele.

Em tantas responsabilidades, o ruivo não poderia adentrar no seu eu interior, não poderia conhecê-la em suas raízes. Ino sentia que estava fazendo uma troca injusta, mas ela não queria realmente ser uma grande mulher, lembrada na história. Queria apenas que, no coração e na vida dele, sua presença ao seu lado influenciasse as escolhas, os pensamentos e sanasse os dilemas.

Diferente de Tenten, que se sentia deveras patética diante da possibilidade de largar tudo e ser uma mãe de família, a loira não via a mesma tragédia. Por abrir mão, Ino não se tornaria menos inteligente.

Tocando o ventre, ela chegou à conclusão de que aquele inesperado intruso teria o intuito de causar uma revolução.

De repente, o barulho da chaleira parou.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aí parada?" ela ouviu a voz inconfundível de Gaara.

Os cabelos vermelho-fogo dele estavam bagunçados, havia areia em suas vestes, aquela areia que sujava os cantos da casa, que adquiriu vida com sua chegada.

Ino franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Estava olhando pela janela." Resmungou, num tom que beirava o aborrecimento.

Ele ficou em silêncio, apoiado no batente da porta.

"Sentiu saudade?" perguntou ela, séria. Seus cabelos loiros balançavam com o vento que adentrava da janela aberta, ainda umedecidos do banho. O cheiro de flores dela era levado pelo ar, em ondas, embora Ino não tivesse passado qualquer de seus habituais perfumes.

Existia um receio até então camuflado em sua voz, segura de si como sempre era. Sem se atrever a olhá-lo, continuou com os orbes fixos no abrumar, como se a escuridão fosse finalmente tragá-la.

Os olhos dele liam seus pensamentos e sua alma. Mordiscando o lábio, Ino conteve o ímpeto de esbofeteá-lo.

"Pare com isso." Pediu, nervosa. Como se Gaara tivesse ignorado-a, ela esbravejou, mais alto. "Pára com isso, Gaara! Seus olhos estão queimando minhas costas."

Ino baixou o rosto para as próprias mãos, que se torciam num movimento violento, e notou o quão trêmulas elas estavam. Ela quase soltou um grito de horror ao ver que não conseguia coordená-las, escondendo-as dentro das mangas da blusa, os dedos chocando-se continuamente ao vibrar não-intencional.

Percebeu, então, que estava apavorada. Tentando fugir e se esconder atrás das nuvens negras do céu, Ino sentiu-se perder o controle.

Houvera inconseqüência em suas vidas, em seus atos. Já podia sentir chutes daquele intruso no seu ventre, anunciando o erro, trazendo à tona a lembrança de que aquela era uma situação que apenas ela partilhava. A presença de Gaara deixava-na frouxa. Ela imaginou uma semana, duas, talvez um mês antes de se confrontar com seus orbes inquisidores.

Os espasmos das suas mãos eram aterradores. Sem saber do seu inferno particular, Gaara crispou os lábios, fitando-a tão anormalmente silenciosa.

"_Se ele não o quiser, senão nos...quiser..._" Ino pensou. "_Somos um só agora._" Mas ela se referia ao bebê em seu ventre.

"Eu vim vê-la e é só com isso que me recebe?" ele finalmente falou, antes que uma rajada violenta de vento entrasse pela janela, uivando como um lobo.

Ela tentou encontrar força em suas pernas e se erguer.

"Você estava esperando uma festa surpresa?" perguntou Ino, arisca.

Os segundos se passaram como séculos e a loira viu então que não teria resposta, a sua frieza o afastara completamente de si. Como uma criança, Gaara se fechava quando, por algum motivo, as pessoas demonstravam intenção de feri-lo.

De tão longe, vindo visitá-la. Ela estava ciente de que, assim como encarava tristemente os grãos de areia na sua ausência, o ruivo queria o calor dela, o corpo dela junto de si.

Talvez ele fosse ingênuo na denominação verbal da arte de amar, no romantismo e em seu número incontável de macetes. Com o passar do tempo, a paixão fizera com que se criasse uma necessidade entre eles. Tocar, sentir, cheirar, ouvir, enquanto enfiava o rosto na dobra do seu pescoço, enquanto os cabelos vermelhos se umedeciam. Sentimentalmente, era assim que eles eram. Silenciosos, talvez, mas constantes.

Ela encarou suas mãos, que tremiam. Em seus lábios, a pergunta mal-formulada procurava escapar e ganhar vida. Como quebrar a contumácia? Ino quase se afogou ao impedir sua saída.

"Não se fecha para mim." Falou, enquanto lentamente se punha de pé.

"O que você estava esperando? Uma festa surpresa?" a voz fria dele fê-la parar onde estava.

"Você quer ir embora?" indagou Ino, cautelosamente.

Ela encarou-o, escondendo as mãos atrás do corpo, o queixo trêmulo da tentativa de manter-se firme. Seus orbes azuis estavam distantes, mas havia muito mais do que mera distância por detrás deles.

Gaara não se ateve aos seus olhos, como também ao seu corpo.

"Você está tremendo." Disse, com naturalidade. "Você está com medo de mim?" A mortal seriedade em sua pergunta causou um arrepio na espinha dela e ele notou isso. "Tudo bem." Murmurou Gaara. "Eu vou embora."

Ouvindo seus passos se afastarem, Ino arquejou.

Ela praguejou contra a criança e uma súbita pontada em seu estômago fez com que ofegasse, apoiando-se na cadeira, surpresa diante daquela reação.

"Gaara...!" chamou, para o silêncio.

Deixando-se escorregar até o chão, Ino escondeu o rosto nas mãos trêmulas.

Os cabelos faziam cócegas nos seus braços, as mangas da blusa caindo até os cotovelos, e ela ouviu o vento uivar mais uma vez, antes de sentir as lágrimas quentes escaparem por entre seus dedos.

De tal maneira que foi impossível conter, o desespero tomou conta dela. Percebeu que, finalmente, o negrume da noite havia adentrado seus pensamentos. Ela não conseguia mais discernir as coisas à sua volta. Pois, para alguém segura de si, fora facilmente derrubada por uma notícia inesperada.

Tarde da noite, na mesma posição, ela sentiu os braços dele a rodearem e a pegarem no colo.

Ino aconchegou-se a ele, cansada demais para se manter de olhos abertos.

-

-

Quando ela acordou, Gaara não estava na cama e em lugar nenhum do quarto.

Ino estava nua, mas sabia que não haviam feito amor. Os lençóis a cobriam, meticulosamente postos sobre seu corpo, e ela gemeu ao ver a camisa dele sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha.

Embora tivesse preferido que ele realmente tivesse voltado para a Suna, ela agarrou-se àquele tecido com o cheiro dele, querendo senti-lo mais perto de si. Esfregando-o contra sua bochecha uma última vez, largou-o, receando que ele adentrasse ali e a visse, tão desesperadamente, a necessitar dele.

Enfiando um vestido, Ino percebeu que se sentia um pouco mais forte naquela manhã.

Se fosse, então, para acabar tudo ou começar tudo, que começasse enquanto o sol ainda não estava alto no céu, enquanto ainda houvesse tempo para dar-lhe a escolha de voltar atrás e fugir para longe.

Suas mãos, notou ela, ainda não haviam recuperado a firmeza habitual.

Sentado à mesa da cozinha, Gaara não demonstrou ter notado sua presença, enquanto tomava café, os olhos postados sobre a janela que, no dia anterior, Ino tão devotamente observara.

Ela respirou fundo, apenas para dar-lhe chance de tomar conhecimento dela ali.

"Vou ter um bebê." Disse, tentando controlar a própria voz.

Silêncio.

Ela encarou-o, mas não houve qualquer lampejo nos olhos dele.

Gaara levou a xícara até seus lábios, sorvendo o leite morno que havia nesta. Ele estava sem camiseta e Ino gostava quando ele demonstrava, daquela maneira, sentir-se à vontade ali – porém, não naquela manhã.

"É." Respondeu ele, calmamente.

"É?" repetiu Ino, sem esconder a surpresa.

Então, os olhos de Gaara a encaram, tão penetrantes que Ino sentiu perder o chão entre o desdém e a seriedade que havia neles.

"Acha que eu não conheço cada centímetro de você?" perguntou Gaara, erguendo cinicamente um dos cantos da boca.

Ela deu um passo para trás, sem saber o que pensar ou como agir.

Mesmo em seus sonhos mais mirabolantes, ela jamais pensara que o ruivo sorriria, emocionado com a notícia. Talvez uma pequena satisfação, um leve arreganhar de dentes, um mordisco de lábio, enquanto a ruga de incredulidade e surpresa surgia em sua testa.

Que ele já soubesse dos seus demônios interiores, Ino não se importaria ou surpreenderia. Porém, diante dela, admitir que notara a mais leve alteração no seu corpo, seria demais, para seus próprios padrões.

Concordar com sua afirmação, desdenhar dela, mostrando uma apatia não esperada. Não houvera satisfação em seus orbes ao escutá-la, esperança era incompreensível diante dessa reação. Pois, sentindo as mãos aumentarem em seus leves tremores, Ino não via alegria nem orgulho.

O ruído do leite despejado dentro da xícara tirou-a dos seus cruéis devaneios.

"Gaara." Murmurou, querendo arrancar-lhe a máscara de indiferença do rosto com as próprias unhas, sentir o sangue manchar seus dedos.

Ele encarou-a, inalcançável em sua expressão.

"O que você quer de mim?" perguntou o ruivo, com brandura.

Ino sentiu-se ser esbofeteada súbita e dolorosamente. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando mostrar a surpresa que lhe acometera, embora os cabelos dourados caíssem sobre o seu rosto, possibilitando apenas que se vissem os lábios pálidos, como também estava o resto do rosto.

Como se preparando para ir embora e afastar-se dela, Gaara, eloqüente, a jogara contra a parede. Não havia nada que desejar ou ansiar a partir dali.

Os lábios, uma linha trêmula; as mãos, também. Controlando a si mesma, ela procurou manter-se firme.

Seus pensamentos culparam e massacraram aquela criança que estava em seu ventre e por ela, Ino não sentiu aquele amor materno do qual sempre escutara comentários. A repulsa daquilo que se passava em sua cabeça fez com que a bílis subisse em sua boca e ela, forçosamente, engoliu-a, junto da sua raiva.

"Apenas que deixe um pouco de leite para mim." Respondeu a loira, seguindo até a geladeira.

Com os orbes azuis que procuravam sua geléia preferida, ela notou o embaço da vista, ocasionado pelas lágrimas reprimidas.

Ela teve vontade de gritar.

Fingir que tudo estava bem já não era uma opção.

Desesperadamente, jogou a responsabilidade em cima de uma criatura que mal se formara, que sequer podia se defender. E foi assim que notou a infantilidade da própria cólera.

"Tem uma caixa fechada na porta da geladeira." Disse Gaara, enquanto terminava de beber o que havia em sua xícara num único gole, despejando nele seu aborrecimento. Seus olhos sondaram as costas dela, impassíveis, os cabelos dourados e aquele vestido. Ele entreabriu os lábios e escutou a própria voz ecoar com firmeza. "Você quer que eu providencie um aborto?"

O pote de vidro da geléia espatifou-se contra o chão com tal violência que feriu seus ouvidos.

Ino não se moveu e os cacos voaram contra suas pernas, causando arranhões. Ela ainda estava de costas e Gaara não pode vislumbrar a expressão aterrorizada do seu rosto.

"É o que você quer?" repetiu ele, visto que ela não se movera.

Silêncio.

"Não é?" tornou Gaara, tomando o silêncio como uma negativa. "Então por que me contou?"

Lentamente, Ino levou seus dedos até a barriga, esperando alguma resposta da criança que havia dentro dela, esperando que alguém lhe dissesse "está tudo bem, não se preocupe." Mas voz nenhuma ecoou naquela cozinha além da de Gaara, com sua calma enlouquecedora.

Ela quis correr para longe, mas suas pernas não obedeciam. Ela quis olhá-lo e gritar na sua cara o ódio que estava sentindo, a dor que estava sentindo, o quão desesperadamente precisava dele, à parte dos seus cinismos.

Mas ela apenas ficou ali parada, patética, inútil.

Quando a primeira lágrima frustrada escorreu, Ino sentiu-se fraca para impedir as demais de caírem também.

"Deus...!" Murmurou, tentando fazer com que a própria voz aplacasse os temores que a corroíam. "Você é um idiota." Falou, então mais claramente. "Um grande idiota." Continuou ela, virando-se para encará-lo. Havia fúria em seus olhos azuis. "Saia da minha casa agora." Sibilou Ino, apontando para a porta.

Gaara continuou sentado, a observá-la.

Num rompante de cólera violento, ela sentiu a leve vertigem acometer-lhe e não cedeu a ela, manteve-se firme, embora os leves arranhões em suas pernas começassem a arder e o cheiro da geléia invadisse seu nariz, Ino procurou sentir-se forte, mesmo que estivesse triste e abatida.

A raiva dele e daquela proposta ajudou-a, naquele momento, a voltar a si, a abandonar a patética chorona para trás. Ela podia ter errado, mas nada justificaria aquela sugestão.

Já tendo perdido as pessoas que mais amava, depois dele, Ino viu que jamais trataria de matar também aquele que era fruto do seu amor. Romântico, ridículo, o que fosse, como Yamanaka Ino e com o orgulho que tinha, ela suportaria todos os obstáculos, não importa quais fossem.

Seria melhor com Gaara, porém, não impossível sem ele.

"Mexi com seus brios?" indagou o ruivo, sério.

"Você está tentando seguir pelo caminho fácil?" reiterou Ino, os olhos estreitos. "Qual é o problema? O poderoso Gaara não pode ter um filho fora do casamento? Ou é por que você não o _quer_?" gritou ela. "É isso, não é? Você não quer o nosso-" àquela altura, sua voz já baixara junto com toda a força recém-adquirida. "bebê." E surpreendeu-se com a sonoridade daquela palavra.

Por um segundo, uma nuvem negra passou pela fronte pálida de Gaara.

Ela viu quando ele largou subitamente a xícara sobre a mesa. Havia raiva em seus olhos, além da frieza, e Ino espantou-se, pois jamais vira o ruivo arreganhar os dentes daquela maneira.

"Eu pareço alguém que abandonaria meu filho?" indagou ele, numa voz furiosa e ferida.

"Não banque a vítima!" disse a loira. "Se você não o quer, diga."

"Eu jamais ouvi tamanha estupidez." Falou Gaara, friamente. "Negar você, Ino? Negar...meu _filho_?" Ele olhou-a, sem esconder a raiva em sua face. "Era você quem chorava pelos cantos, desamparada com a notícia. Quando a vi na janela, chorosa, pensei serem lágrimas amargas vertidas pela descoberta."

Então ela percebeu que Gaara jamais falara tanto, tão seguidamente. Que ele jamais se mostrara tão ferido ou decepcionado, ou que se deixara levar pela leviandade da raiva.

Era a primeira vez que eles brigavam, assim furiosamente.

Sentiu a surpresa tentar arregalar seus olhos, mas ela manteve-se crédula.

"Somente porque pensei que você não ia querer nem a mim nem ao bebê!" desabafou Ino, baixando o rosto, os cabelos cobrindo-lhe a face. "Você nunca falou em formar uma família comigo. Eu achei que talvez você não quisesse." Murmurou.

A cadeira em que ele estivera sentado fez barulho sobre o chão.

Em meio aos cacos e a geléia, Gaara se aproximou dela, com seus passos praticamente imperceptíveis, com a areia quase se grudando em seus pés, atraída pelo seu poder magnético.

Suavemente, o dedo dele tocou seu queixo, fazendo-a erguer a face.

"Eu a amo, loira." Disse ele.

Gaara a abraçou e a apertou rudemente contra si, enquanto baixava o rosto para atender ao convite dos lábios rosados que se entreabriam para ele.

-

-

O luar entrava pela janela aberta da sala.

Molemente, Ino notou que estava deitada sobre Gaara, no tapete da casa. Havia grãos de areia grudados no seu cabelo, mas ela não estava asseada o bastante para livrar-se deles.

Num pequeno suspiro, remexeu-se. O ruivo ainda estava dormindo, a julgar pela sua expressão serena, os lábios entreabertos. Juntando toda a sua força de vontade, ela se levantou donde estava sem tocar aquelas madeixas vermelho-fogo que gostava tanto.

Ela caminhou até a janela, fechando-a, pois o vento frio fez com que os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiassem.

Descalça, notou que havia um botão do seu vestido no chão, perto da cortina, e logo achou outro, quando pisou em cima deste. Ela juntou-os e, pondo-se mais uma vez de pé, reparou na sua imagem refletida pelo vidro da janela.

A loira examinou com certa tristeza o próprio corpo. Mentiria se falasse que não gostava de si mesma, que não gostava daquele contorno suave da sua cintura ou dos seus cabelos dourados. Pousando a mão sobre o estômago, imaginou no que se tornaria aos sete, oito meses de gravidez.

De certo modo, aquela idéia de ser mãe a aterrorizava um pouco.

"Pensando em como você vai ficar gorda?" ela franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a voz sonolenta dele, porém, irônica, enquanto soltava os botões sobre o sofá.

Gaara erguera o tronco, apoiando-o nos cotovelos, e a observava. Ele estava nu, como ela, mas Ino não sentia vergonha da sua nudez.

Dando uma última olhada na própria imagem, ela tornou a se deitar ao lado dele. O carpete do chão raspou um pouco sua pele. Ela encarou o teto, perdida nos próprios pensamentos. Notando isso, Gaara cruzou um dos braços atrás da cabeça, antes de pousá-la sobre ele, não dando a entender que faria mais comentários quando seus orbes tornaram a se fechar.

Ino procurou naquele silêncio um pouco de conforto para os próprios medos.

"Você vai me amar mesmo quando eu estiver gorda, feia e insuportável?" perguntou, sem se importar no quão inseguras ou estúpidas pareceriam suas palavras naquele momento.

Ele ainda permaneceu silencioso por um longo tempo. E Ino achou que Gaara tivesse tornado a pegar no sono.

"Eu já amo você agora, não?" ouviu o murmúrio, os lábios pálidos mal se mexendo ao sussurrar aquelas palavras, mantendo-se imóvel mesmo quando ela tocou seu peito com os dedos brejeiros.

Num segundo, Ino estava sentada em cima dele, as mãos espalmadas sobre seu tórax.

Os cabelos loiros lhe caíam pelo rosto, despenteados, os grãos de areia que antes estiveram no tapete agora grudados aos seus fios dourados. Ele abriu os olhos para observá-la, aquela boca tão atrativa, o sorriso matreiro plantado nela, assim como a marotagem dos seus dedos, que o perscrutavam.

Ele já estava acostumado àquelas abordagens súbitas. Ino, inconstante como era, gostava de fazer amor por todos os lugares. Na sala, na cozinha, no banheiro e até mesmo no seu escritório guardava lembranças dela.

"Seu chato." Ino sorriu. "Você sabe do que eu estou falando." Ela acariciou seu peito.

"Você é realmente narcisista."

A mão livre dele subiu pela sua perna, atingindo a altura da coxa.

"Você me amaria mesmo se eu ficasse flácida?" as risadas gostosas dela ecoaram pelo cômodo, jogando o cabelo para trás dos ombros.

Ino fechou os olhos apenas por um momento, para que pudesse sentir as carícias dele, os lábios contorcidos em um sorriso. E quando ela tornou a abri-los, mal tomara consciência de que Gaara estava por cima do seu corpo, o nariz dele quase tocando o seu, de modo que ela sentia com perfeição a respiração contra a sua boca.

A mão dele apertou sua coxa, subindo para a cintura, e ela aproveitou para rodear-lhe o abdome com ambas as pernas.

Os orbes azuis o fitavam, a boca entreaberta, umedecida pela sua língua, era oferecida para um beijo.

Gaara deu um sorriso de canto, que não passou despercebido.

"Feia e insuportável?" indagou ele, como se pensativo, descendo lentamente o rosto para que pudesse beijar seu ombro, por entre as madeixas douradas. "Não, eu acho que não." Respondeu, a voz abafada pelo corpo dela.

Ino riu.

"Você é um sacana!" exclamou, soltando um gemido ao sentir os lábios dele descerem pelo seu colo.

-

-

"Você já pensou no nome?"

Gaara, que analisava uns papéis trazidos do vilarejo da Areia, ergueu a cabeça para que pudesse observá-la, parada no batente da porta da cozinha, o corpo envolto num chambre.

Por um segundo, uma ruga surgiu em sua testa.

Olhou da caneta que segurava para os papéis e então para a loira novamente, que secava os cabelos molhados numa toalha branca.

"Nome?" repetiu.

"Para o bebê." Esclareceu Ino.

"Não." Ele tomou consciência de responder, brevemente, antes de mergulhar novamente naqueles documentos que, àquela altura, já deviam ter sido revisados e assinados.

Com idade suficiente para finalmente _ser_ o Kazekage, Gaara decidira ser mais do que um peso morto em tantas daquelas reuniões entre conselheiros (embora ele tivesse dito a si mesmo participar ativamente delas, eram tão maçantes que lhe davam a mesma e antiga vontade de fugir). E, habilmente, ele se percebera estar cada vez mais envolvido com os problemas da própria vila, como se eles o ajudassem a dar conta do que faltava em sua vida, além da loira.

À vezes, achava fazer parte de um jogo onde tudo era mutável e discutível. Ouvindo falar das pessoas como joguetes, pouco mais do que bonecos, Gaara aprendera um pouco daquilo que era chamado de "seu trabalho". Não gostava de pensar no que fazer ou um porquê, porém, Ino o jogara de um lado para o outro e o forçara a abrir os olhos, mais uma vez.

Ela percebeu o quão concentrado ele estava e permaneceu em silêncio.

Pousando a toalha úmida sobre a guarda de uma das cadeiras da mesa, percebeu-se esfomeada. Já não havia geléia ou cacos de vidro sobre o chão e, quando consultou a geladeira, lembrou-se então de que sua geléia preferida acabara.

Suspirou, fechando a porta e seguindo até o armário, procurando algo para saciar a fome. Mas não havia nada.

"Gaara, estou com fome." Gemeu ela, manhosa.

"Hm."

"Eu estou com fome!" exclamou Ino, mais alto.

"E o que você quer que eu faça?" resmungou Gaara, erguendo mais uma vez a cabeça do seu trabalho, aborrecido a julgar pela maneira como seus lábios subitamente se retorceram.

"Eu estou grávida! Você tem que cuidar de mim agora."

Ela sorriu ao pensar que poderia se utilizar da sua situação para conseguir que ele fizesse coisas que sempre negara: como cozinhar para ela. E Ino sabia que Gaara cozinhava bem, pois Temari lhe segredara que o ruivo, às vezes, fazia sushi para si mesmo.

"Cozinha alguma coisa para mim." Sugeriu.

Ele fez uma expressão de insatisfação, sem largar a caneta.

"Cozinhe você." Disse.

"Cozinhe você!" tornou a loira, apontando-lhe o dedo indicador. "Você é o pai do meu filho e o meu filho diz que ele quer sushi e quer sushi agora!" gritou.

"Mais alguma coisa, minha rainha?" indagou Gaara, irônico.

"Um trago." Ino deu um sorriso traquinas, enquanto tomava rumo para a sala.

Quinze minutos depois, o ruivo finalmente cansou de tentar prestar atenção no próprio trabalho, ouvindo a música que Ino, propositalmente, colocara a toda altura no cômodo ao lado. E, furioso, ele largou a caneta, enfiando os papéis para dentro da pasta com tal violência que alguns se amassaram.

Encaminhando-se para os armários, arregaçou as mangas, procurando os ingredientes que precisaria. Mas uma expressão quase horrorizada (quase, pois não faria seu feitio sair por aí se mostrando apavorado) surgiu em sua face ao notar que o armário da loira tinha apenas farinha, alguns copos com estampas de rosas e uma caixa com saquinhos de chá.

Ino era tão desorganizada que Gaara, muitas vezes, precisara mandar alguém arrumar seu quarto, quando ela estivera na Suna. Ela jogava suas roupas por todos os cantos, sem ter o mínimo cuidado.

Ele não se admirava que a casa dela fosse ainda pior.

Suspirou, impaciente.

Sem que ela visse, pois a loira cochilara no sofá mesmo com todo aquele barulho, Gaara tomou rumo para o mercado logo na esquina, a fim de abastecer aquela dispensa fazia.

Lá, a primeira coisa que viu foram maçãs e pensou que seria um bom nome.

"Sabaku no Ringo." Murmurou.

-

-

E Ino não pôde acreditar.

"Você acha que meu filho terá cara de maçã!?" esbravejou, furiosa.

"Você é uma porca?" reiterou Gaara.

Houve silêncio enquanto ela o encara com seus olhos estreitos.

"Ah, está bem. Então você quer que sua família tenha nomes significativos? Qual será o próximo? Quem sabe o tomate? A pêra?" sugeriu a loira, gesticulando exageradamente em suas ironias. "Isso é um absurdo. Meu filho não irá se chamar maçã, Gaara. Quando perguntei, achei que você pensaria em coisas mais-"

"Qual será o próximo?" repetiu ele, interrompendo-a. "Você acha que terá próximo?" indagou.

Ino corou, pega de surpresa pela repentina pergunta.

"Bem," murmurou ela, acuada. "não sei."

"Você quer outros?"

Ela pareceu pensar por um momento.

"Se você pretender chamar os nossos próximos filhos de legumes ou frutas, não." Disse Ino, cruzando os braços, emburrada ao encostar-se na pia da cozinha. Seus cabelos estavam amassados, por ter dormido no sofá com eles ainda úmidos e ela mesma só espantara a sonolência pelo seu acesso de raiva.

Gaara presenteou-lhe com um pequeno sorriso que podia ser tanto de satisfação como de desdém, como eram todos os seus demais sorrisos, quase imperceptíveis para todos, às vezes até para ela.

"Em todo caso, podemos continuar com os animais." Cutucou.

E, para não encará-la, baixou o rosto para o salmão que, cuidadosamente, cortava em pequenos pedaços sobre a tábua de carne. Ele não gostava de cozinhar, mas talvez valesse o esforço, apenas para não escutar mais os berros da loira no seu ouvido.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ela conteve a vontade de estender-lhe o dedo do meio.

"Vá se ferrar." Murmurou, observando-o preparar sua comida, tão concentrado. E sorriu subitamente. "Espero que ele tenha os seus cabelos." Confidenciou ela, suavemente. "Eu os adoro."

Gaara não respondeu imediatamente, acrescentando o tempero nos pedaços de peixe e misturando-os com a faca.

"Só espero que ele não tenha o seu gênio." Disse o ruivo, estendendo a alga seca sobre a mesa, antes de enfiar a mão num pequeno vasilhame de água e depois na tigela do arroz, pegando um punhado. "O resto não importa." Sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para a loira.

"Pois eu espero que ele puxe a mim sim, se for igual a você vai ser uma mosca morta." Desdenhou Ino, sentando-se sobre a bancada da pia, cruzando as pernas. "E anda logo com isso porque meu filho está dizendo que está com fome!"

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar tão cético que ela ficou séria.

"O quê?" indagou a loira.

"Vocês têm um elo telepático agora?"

"Sim."

Silêncio.

"Ele não vai agüentar nove meses." Disse Gaara, subitamente.

-

-

"Eu te amo." Murmurou Ino, aconchegando-se a ele.

"Hm."

Ela fechou os olhos, puxando o lençol para cobri-los.

"E ele também." Disse, referindo-se ao bebê.

-

-

**N/A:** Para quem não sabe, a tradução do nome da Ino é porco, por isso o trocadilho do Gaara quando aos animais, enquanto preparava o sushi. Pus o ruivinho mais falante, pois acho que ele adquiriu intimidade o suficiente com a loira para provocá-la e coisas do tipo. O nome Ringo, que significa maçã, veio ao acaso, mas caiu bem, ficou divertido xD Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse especial. Um pouquinho da rotina desse casal suuper fofo! E vocês já tem uma idéia de como eles interagem entre si.

Outra coisa: **Eu estou pensando em fazer uma fic sobre a gravidez da Ino. Pretendo amadurecer a idéia. Dêem suas opiniões. **

Comentem, continuem acompanhando. Digam-me o que acharam desse especial, certo? ;P


	12. A Escuridão

**Capítulo Onze: **_A Escuridão_

-

-

No salão de beleza, Sakura tentava relaxar um pouco. Depois de, mais ou menos, dois meses trabalhando dia após dia como uma escrava, ela finalmente podia aproveitar a sua folga com uma tarde inteira cuidando de si mesma, para variar um pouco.

Ela permitiu que a manicura pegasse seus dedos, começando por lixar as unhas, descuidadas e roídas. Com a mão livre, virou a página da revista que lia, distraidamente.

Ino, que estava sentada na cadeira sendo atendida pela cabeleireira, observava seu próprio reflexo no espelho.

"Eu preciso comprar alguns cremes." Comentou, tocando o rosto com o indicador. E Sakura ergueu os olhos para ouvi-la falar. "Tenten me disse que óleo de peroba ajuda evitar as estrias na barriga, quando ela se estende muito por causa do bebê." Explicou, fazendo a outra então recordar-se da sua gravidez.

"Talvez." Sakura ergueu os ombros, com descaso. "Você já foi fazer seu pré-natal?"

"Ainda não. Gaara está insistindo para que eu vá logo à Suna com ele. Ele prefere que seus médicos cuidem do nosso bebê." Disse a loira, franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas para mostrar sua insatisfação. "Ele voltou essa manhã para lá. Insinuou que mandaria alguém para me vigiar, para que eu não faça besteiras..." e Ino suspirou, fazendo um movimento brusco com a mão. "Eu quebro a cara dele se perceber que há alguém me seguindo."

Sakura riu e logo soltou um gemido ao sentir o alicate cortar dolorosamente sua cutícula.

"Cuidado com isso." Reclamou para a manicura, aborrecida antes de se voltar mais uma vez para a loira. "Você não vai antes do meu casamento, não é?" perguntou ela, ansiosa.

"Óbvio que não, testuda. E talvez, nem depois." Disse.

"Com esse bebê, vocês não estão pensando em se casar?" indagou Sakura, baixando os olhos momentaneamente ao vislumbrar uma manchete interessante na revista que lia.

"Talvez mais tarde. Você sabe como o Gaara é importante, como Kage e essas coisas. Eu receio que haverá alguma pressão por cima dos conselheiros da vila da areia pelo fato dele estar envolvido comigo." Explicou Ino. Havia uma ruga de insatisfação em sua testa. "Os Kages de lá não tem tanta liberdade como os daqui, imagino."

Por um momento, Sakura sentiu o desconforto de Ino.

Ela poderia ter uma idéia de como se passavam as coisas naquela vila de pessoas tão frias. Os conselheiros do Kazekage eram pessoas cruéis e, muitas vezes, injustas em suas escolhas. Deveria ser extremamente difícil para que Gaara sobrepusesse sua vontade acima da daqueles velhos ordinários.

Como numa era tirânica, Sakura não duvidaria que eles quisessem escolher a esposa perfeita para seu Kage, com todas aquelas pompas cerimoniais, toda a importância que seria digna da mulher do homem mais poderoso, mais incrível de sua vila. Ela receava que, apesar de tudo, Ino talvez não fosse bem aceita como mãe do filho do Kazekage.

E, de certo modo, entendia a idéia de Gaara em mandar alguém para vigiá-la. Ele devia ser capaz de saber o que os conselheiros fariam ou não para impedir que aquela criança nascesse, se eles a considerassem um estorvo.

"Eu nunca imaginei que a vida de Gaara pudesse ser assim. Quando estive na Suna, jamais participei ativamente da rotina dele como Kage." Comentou ela. "Eu estou com um pouco de medo, sabe? Ele pediu que eu não contasse para ninguém do nosso bebê, mas eu disse a ele que era tarde demais. Eu não sei o que vem por aí, mas algo me diz que será cruel."

Sakura tentou achar palavras de consolo, mas não conseguiu.

"Tenten está numa missão, não é?" indagou a loira, numa tentativa um pouco frustrada de desanuviar o ambiente. E deu um de seus sorrisos que beiravam a falsidade com tanta animação. "Hinata me visitou essa manhã. Ela estava um pouco nervosa, disse que estava tentando despistar alguém, quando bateu lá na porta de casa."

Então, desgostosa, Sakura recordou-se daquela conversa constrangedora que tivera com Naruto, dois dias antes. Ela não tornara a vê-lo e, intimamente, dava graças por isso.

Seu casamento seria em menos de uma semana e, enquanto tentara desesperadamente conciliar sua vida pessoal com o trabalho e os preparativos para a cerimônia, deu-se conta de que talvez Naruto não quisesse participar daquele momento, da sua busca afoita pelos detalhes perfeitos.

Os encontros com a decoradora, a florista e até mesmo com Madame Michiko, que confeccionara seu quimono, eram borrões em sua mente. Ela sabia que as havia encontrado, mas não recordava mais a temática de suas conversas.

Há três dias, Sasuke estava internado no hospital. A cicatrização do seu corte ia bem, até que ele subitamente decidisse estar na hora de fazer algo por si mesmo e sair se exercitando pelo quarto. Alguns pontos estourados e lá se ia mais algum tempo tratando deles, para o desgosto do Uchiha, que já não agüentava mais permanecer preso àquele lugar.

"Tenten e Neji resolveram sair em missão logo agora." Comentou Sakura, insatisfeita. "Pelo que Tsunade me disse, eles provavelmente não estarão de volta para a cerimônia. E ambos eram padrinhos!"

"E não tem... hmm, nenhum substituto?" indagou Ino. "Quem sabe a Hinata? O Naruto...?"

"Ohh, não, não, definitivamente não!" Ela afirmou com tanto afinco que chegou a surpreender a loira, e logo tratou de se recompor, dando um sorriso sem graça. "Quem sabe você, Ino? Sei que você disse que não queria, mas vá lá, estou realmente precisando... Quem sabe você e Gaara...?" Indagou, inquieta.

Surpreendentemente, a outra caiu na maior gargalhada, atrapalhando o serviço da cabeleireira que tentava secar seus cabelos, o secador em riste.

"Você realmente acha que Gaara aceitaria participar de um casamento? Oh, _por favor_, testuda. Ele não vai, eu vou."

Insatisfeita com as palavras dela, Sakura afundou-se na poltrona.

"Então quem?" perguntou, já em desânimo.

"Que tal Shikamaru?" reiterou Ino. "Você me pegou de surpresa com essa notícia, mas sei que você está precisando de mim, então não te deixarei na mão. Acho que estaria tudo bem se fosse eu e Shikamaru." Sugeriu, dando um sorriso ao expor sua idéia. "Nem você, nem Sasuke tem tanta intimidade com ele, mas..."

"Seria um bom par para você?" e Sakura riu.

Elas se observaram carinhosamente, intimamente satisfeitas por estarem partilhando aquele momento.

"Pois bem, eu falarei com ele." murmurou a noiva para si mesma, pensando onde poderia encontrar o Nara, uma vez que ela tinha consciência de que ele raramente estava em casa.

_Está tudo em cima da hora_, pensou ela.

-

-

O suor escorria pela sua testa, enquanto ofegava.

Tenten limpou-o com a palma de uma das mãos, antes de deixar-se cair suavemente sobre o chão fofo da floresta, agachada como uma felina, vendo Watanabe afastar-se pela trilha, sem notar sua presença.

Ele já estava longe quando ela resolveu olhar em volta, para ver se reconhecia o local.

Em pouquíssimas paradas, o médico caminhara até onde estavam então, descansando em um saco de dormir quando caía a noite e parando algumas vezes, em pequenas aldeias pelo caminho, para que comprasse suprimentos e fazer suas refeições. Daquele tempo inteiro sem descanso, ela sentia-se exausta.

Achou que talvez estivessem perto de alguma nova vila. Resquícios de fumaça podiam ser vistos ao longe, apenas porque parte da trilha era desmatada.

A noite caía, sem nuvens e com seu céu estrelado. O ar frio começava a esbravejar por entre as árvores, os últimos raios de sol morrendo com tal rapidez que, em poucos minutos, não havia mais aquele fulgor vermelho-dourado que todo final de tarde apresentava.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, secando as mãos úmidas na calça e então ouviu um latido.

Quando se virou, o enorme cachorro branco já estava sobre ela, lambendo seu rosto, impedindo que escapasse. Caída sobre a grama, Tenten conteve o impulso de soltar um grito.

"Sai de cima de mim!" Sibilou, tentando empurrá-lo para longe.

"Akamaru!" Ouviu-se e o cão saiu de cima dela, obediente.

Quando ela sentou-se, tirando gravetos do seu cabelo, os coques praticamente desfeitos, vislumbrou o rosto moreno de Kiba, que se aproximava correndo, e logo Neji e Shino apareceram por entre as árvores, atraídos pelos latidos do Akamaru.

Rapidamente, ela pôs-se de pé ao enxergar o Hyuuga e, cansada, suja e faminta, tentou enfiar todas as centelhas de orgulho que havia em seu corpo no rosto, apenas para não lhe dar o gostinho de vê-la exausta.

Seus olhos passaram pelo trio e pelo cachorro do Inuzuka, uma ruga de incredulidade surgindo em sua testa ao imaginar que, talvez, a Hokage tivesse passado a todos eles a mesma missão. Mas descartou essa possibilidade rapidamente, pois Watanabe não precisaria ser secretamente escoltado por quatro ninjas.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Kiba, os olhos estreitos na sua direção.

"Faço a mesma pergunta." Reiterou Tenten, tentando parecer mais ameaçadora do que cansada.

"Tenten." Neji chegou perto deles o suficiente para tocar seu ombro, mostrando a Kiba que ele não devia se intrometer, então o outro baixou a guarda, de má vontade. "Por que está aqui?" Perguntou, um tanto autoritário em suas palavras.

Ela encarou-o, cética.

Fechando os punhos a fim de conter aquela súbita raiva que a atingira, Tenten despejou-a em cima do Hyuuga à sua frente por meio de um olhar tão mortal e tão mordaz que ele ficou surpreso, mesmo que não tivesse demonstrado isso nem à ela ou aos seus companheiros.

Quando entreabriu os lábios, a morena precisou conter o suspiro exaurido que quis passar por eles, e logo sua boca era apenas uma linha retorcida de ódio em seu rosto.

"Por que você acha que eu te devo satisfações, Neji?" Perguntou e ele soltou-a.

"Você está em missão?" Shino se aproximou mais, a ponto dela poder ver o pequenino inseto que corria para se esconder entre seus cabelos, os óculos escuros cobrindo seus olhos.

"Sim." Respondeu Tenten, desgostosa. "Estou seguindo aquele cara." E apontou com o dedão para a trilha atrás de si.

"Nos dê detalhes." Mandou Kiba, acariciando o topo da cabeça de Akamaru.

"É um desertor de Konoha. O cara que diagnosticou a situação do Chidou. A Hokage mandou que eu grudasse na cola dele, até descobrir onde ele vai parar." Explicou ela, de má vontade. Virando-se para Shino, que, por mais nojento que fosse com seus insetos a percorrerem-lhe o corpo, era o mais tolerável. "Ela acredita que o Watanabe possa trazer problemas, pois é incompetente como médico e o conselho de Konoha não quis tirar-lhe a licença."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um segundo, avaliando as palavras dela.

Tenten, contendo a vontade de socar aquelas três caras desconfiadas apenas para descontar um pouquinho da raiva que sentia, olhou em volta, percebendo que aos poucos a silhueta silenciosa e distraída de Watanabe ia sumindo da sua vista pela trilha, que ia se encobrindo de galhos de árvore e escuridão.

Limpou o suor que escorria pela sua testa, secando a mão no tecido da calça. Quem sabe seria ali que o sacana ergueria acampamento, pensou, e então ela se livraria da desagradável tarefa de segui-lo feito sua sombra.

"Para lá fica a Vila da Nuvem." Explicou Neji, vendo que a morena estava olhando na direção da trilha. Ela voltou-se para ele, surpresa. "Daqui a um quilômetro já é possível avistar os portões da vila. Se ele estiver procurando algum lugar para ficar, acredito que será esse." Mas ela não entendeu o porquê da certeza dele naquelas palavras.

"Hm."

"Você deve continuar a segui-lo." Disse Shino, estendendo o dedo para que uma mariposa pousasse sobre ele.

"Eu vou com você." Disse o Hyuuga, quando ela fez menção de se afastar, sem dar mais satisfações ou se despedir. Segurando o braço dela, fê-la parar. "Eu estou em busca de algumas coisas naquela vila, talvez esse médico possa me dar respostas pelas quais eu tenho procurado." Falou, seriamente.

Tenten sentiu a raiva subir à cabeça, livrando seu braço de maneira brusca.

"Não preciso de vigia, Neji." Esbravejou, dando-lhe as costas.

Num segundo, a morena descabelada já não estava mais sobre a vista deles, desaparecendo tão rápido por entre as árvores e as brumas da noite que, segundos depois, Akamaru latiu numa despedida, mesmo sem vê-la.

Ela sumiu na escuridão e não viu mais nada.

-

-

"Sasuke-teme."

O Uchiha sentou-se na cama ao ver Naruto adentrar no quarto, sério e sem suas tão habituais gritarias. Ele trazia um jornal embaixo do braço, as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta.

Ele tentou recordar quanto tempo fizera desde a última vez que havia se encontrado com o loiro, mas devia supor que fora há algum bom tempo, o suficiente para que aqueles desagradáveis pontos em seu abdome e o tédio tomassem conta do seu cérebro, impossibilitando-o na hora de distinguir as coisas – um pouco dramático, concordava.

E, mesmo sem convite, Naruto sentou-se na cadeira de visitas, silencioso.

"Trouxe isso para você." Atirou o jornal sobre as pernas de Sasuke, cobertas pelo tecido fino do lençol. Ele encarou-o, arqueando os ombros. "Supus que devia andar bem entediado, já que normalmente hospitais são um saco." Explicou, notando a pergunta nos olhos negros do outro.

"Hn." Sasuke pegou o jornal, abrindo-o na primeira página.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto o Uchiha passava rapidamente os olhos sobre as principais notícias, sem realmente achar algo que interessasse entre tantas futilidades.

Ele pensou antes de entreabrir os lábios, mas agradeceu. "Obrigado."

"Não tem porquê." Reiterou Naruto e passou a mão pelo cabelo, distraidamente. "A Sakura não deve estar te falando nada do que está acontecendo, né?" Havia um pouco de rancor ao falar o nome da moça. "Aquele médico, o que diagnosticou errado a doença do Chidou, saiu de Konoha e Tenten foi mandada atrás dele."

Só então, Sasuke percebeu que estava ávido por notícias. Fazia quatro ou cinco dias que havia chegado ao hospital da vila e, desde que fora transferido para aquele quarto, se alienara das coisas que aconteciam lá fora.

Pousando o jornal novamente sobre suas pernas, voltou-se para o loiro.

"Sem Tenten e sem Neji, que eram os padrinhos do casamento, vocês ficaram desfalcados." Continuou ele, não demonstrando perceber o olhar inquisidor de Sasuke em relação à missão. "Shikamaru me falou hoje que Sakura o convidou para padrinho, junto de Ino."

"Por que não você?" Perguntou Sasuke, sério.

"Pergunte à sua noiva." Reiterou Naruto, aparentemente irritado por ter sido ignorado por Sakura. "E eu também gostaria de falar que talvez não vá a essa cerimônia, Sasuke."

O silêncio do outro era óbvio, mas o loiro sabia que era pela espera de uma resposta.

"Seria muita falsidade da minha parte." Disse ele, passando novamente a mão pelo cabelo, num gesto sistemático e nervoso. "Além do mais, não fará diferença." Finalizou. "Faz algum tempo que eu estou de molho, sem missão alguma. Isso está começando a me deixar irritado!" gritou Naruto, apertando os punhos.

"Pelo menos você não está preso aqui." E sinalizou o cômodo com um gesto de mão.

Naruto bufou.

"Que seja." Resmungou, sem mostrar interesse. "Contanto que eu receba logo algo de útil, está bom para mim."

Silêncio.

"Não devia ser uma missão secreta?" Indagou Sasuke, subitamente. "A de Tenten." Explicou, dando a entender que o loiro não chegaria àquela conclusão sem sua ajuda.

"Devia. Alguém deu com a língua nos dentes. A vovó Tsunade está furiosa. Ela acha que pode haver alguém infiltrado entre nós." Naruto espreguiçou-se, os braços estendidos acima da cabeça, soltando um bocejo. "Não acho impossível, mas, se me perguntassem, eu diria que pelo menos entre os ninjas não há ninguém. Se for, há de ser algum médico."

O Uchiha conteve o sorriso irônico e ateve-se a arquear as sobrancelhas, apenas.

"Um médico?" Indagou, desdenhoso.

"Por que não? Não são os médicos que mantém mais contato com os pacientes? Eles também devem manter mais contato entre eles mesmos. E médicos são mais perigosos do que ninjas, Sasuke-teme." Rezingou Naruto.

Sasuke se manteve em silêncio, para evitar as possíveis explosões do loiro diante dos seus pensamentos óbvios sobre aquela hipótese estapafúrdia dele. Pegou o jornal e abriu-o de frente ao seu rosto mais uma vez, parando na seção onde dizia que um novo espetáculo de música estaria em cartaz no teatro.

Erguendo-se da cadeira, o outro caminhou até a janela, escorando-se no peitoril.

"Esse cara que a Tenten está seguindo, o Watanabe, pelo que eu ouvi, pode nos trazer problemas. É o que eu acho." Sussurrou Naruto, observando o balançar dos galhos da árvore que ficavam de fronte à janela.

Novamente, Sasuke não respondeu, mas ele se sentia um pouco ansioso para se inteirar naquele assunto.

"Bom, eu já vou, Sasuke-teme. Aproveite o jornal e não se preocupe em devolver, é de ontem mesmo."

O loiro não deu margem a despedidas. Num estalo, não havia mais Uzumaki nenhum naquele quarto de hospital. E Sasuke encarou a beirada da janela, onde o outro estivera segundos antes, pensativo.

-

-

As luzes da vila aos poucos diminuíam com a chegada da madrugada.

Haviam bêbados e prostitutas em vielas; os botecos, os únicos estabelecimentos abertos, pois todos os demais fechavam antes das dez da noite.

Sentado sobre a bancada de um bar, Watanabe virava mais uma vez o conteúdo da garrafa de saquê dentro do seu copo, com os olhos injetados e falando enrolado, conversando com um homem ao seu lado, ambos rindo de uma ridícula piada sobre médicos e pacientes.

Os olhos de Neji não apenas perscrutavam o homem, como desesperadamente seguiam por todos os lugares onde Tenten poderia estar à espreita, vigiando-o.

Porém, nas últimas quatro horas e meia, desde que a morena saíra fugida da floresta, ele não a encontrara onde devia estar: na cola do médico. E, estreitando os orbes perolados, pensou consigo que finalmente precisava admitir que alguma coisa havia acontecido a ela.

Quando ele abandonou Watanabe no bar e retornou ao seu esconderijo, Shino estava rodeado de vaga-lumes à sua volta, sentado sobre uma pedra perto da caverna onde se abrigavam, e não ergueu os olhos até que Neji tocou seu ombro.

"Precisamos conversar." Disse.

Kiba e Akamaru cochilavam, o Inuzuka escorado na parede, de mau jeito, enquanto o cão mantinha sua cabeça apoiada sobre os coturnos embarrados do dono.

Cutucando-o com o pé, Neji acordou Kiba, que resmungou.

"Estamos com um problema." Avisou, sentando-se. Ele enfiou o rosto entre as mãos por um momento, impedindo a si mesmo de soltar um suspiro. E quando ergueu novamente os orbes, percebeu que era encarado pelos seus três companheiros."É a Tenten." Explicou ele, rapidamente. "Ela desapareceu."

"Hmm." Kiba esfregou a face, tentando espantar sua sonolência. "Ela não devia estar seguindo aquele merda? Aquele médico... Hm." Ele murmurou, bocejando. "Não devíamos supor que ela estivesse... escondida?"

"Eu conheço os métodos de camuflagem dela. Eu saberia onde ela está escondida, _se_ ela estivesse escondida em algum lugar, Kiba. Não subestime a minha inteligência" Avisou Neji, frio.

O Inuzuka soltou um novo resmungo, revirando os olhos.

"Isso não está incluído em nossa missão." Disse Shino.

"Olha, o que você quer que eu faça? Ela desapareceu. Não podemos simplesmente ignorar isso. Mesmo que saiamos do previsto, mesmo que não seja nossa tarefa, não podemos repassar a responsabilidade a outros ninjas que demorarão, no mínimo, dois dias para chegarem aqui e investigarem o caso." Reiterou o Hyuuga, muito aborrecido diante das palavras do outro. "Dois dias é tempo demais e vocês sabem disso."

Akamaru lambia os dedos de Kiba, quando este ergueu a cabeça, parando de brincar com o cachorro, suas sobrancelhas franzidas faziam com que seus olhos parecessem menores.

"Você está levando isso para o lado pessoal." Falou ele.

"Nós a procuraremos." Preveniu Shino, tentando evitar discórdias desnecessárias. "Mas eu concordo com o Kiba, Neji. Você está emocionalmente envolvido e está nos colocando em uma posição delicada, que ameaçará a prioridade da nossa missão." E voltou-se para Kiba. "Mande uma mensagem a Hokage reportando o ocorrido." Pediu.

Quando o Inuzuka abandonou a caverna em busca de um pássaro mensageiro com Akamaru aos seus calcanhares, Neji percebeu que o olhar de Shino recaia sobre ele, duramente.

"Não perca a cabeça." Avisou.

Mas Tenten era um assunto delicado demais para que simplesmente se mantivesse "frio", como esbravejaria Kiba horas mais tarde. E ele percebeu que sentia medo de que alguma coisa pudesse acontecer à morena e ele não estivesse lá para impedir.

-

-

A manhã se fez e já eram nove horas da manhã, sem Sakura.

Sasuke ergueu a ridícula roupa hospitalar para verificar o estado dos seus pontos no abdome. Ele chegou à conclusão de que estavam suficientemente bons quando a enfermeira que lhe trouxera café da manhã disse que logo poderia tirá-los.

Levantando-se da cama, caminhou até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a para que pudesse observar o movimento do corredor, que estava um tanto quanto silencioso, a quietude quebrada momentaneamente quando uma criança começou a chorar de modo tão desesperado que ele poderia imaginar que alguém estava tentando matá-la a pauladas.

Para sua sorte, um médico dobrou o corredor, carregando uma prancheta e verificando as horas no relógio, enquanto mordiscava o lábio e passava a mão pelo cabelo, tudo com um mínimo intervalo de tempo.

"Ei." Chamou Sasuke, parando-o. "Venha aqui." Pediu.

"Sim, Uchiha-sama?"

Yamada, o médico em questão, aproximou-se dele e assim Sasuke tornou a entrar no cômodo, sentando-se na cama.

"Dê uma olhada nisso." Suas palavras eram mais uma ordem do que um pedido, quando ergueu a camiseta o suficiente para que o outro pudesse vislumbrar o ferimento costurado. "Acho que já está bom." Disse, impaciente.

Postando a prancheta que segurava delicadamente sobre a mesa que ficava ao lado da cama do Uchiha, Yamada abaixou-se um pouco para observar mais de perto o corte dele e seus dedos gelados tocavam a pele de Sasuke, num gesto automático, sem declarar imediatamente sua conclusão.

O moreno já estava inquieto com aquela demora e então o médico afastou-se dele.

"É. Você tem uma boa capacidade de cicatrização." Comentou Yamada, distraidamente. "Pelo visto, já pode se mover com precisão e... é, e não precisa mais do analgésico." Ele consultou sua ficha ao pé da cama.

"Você pode me dar alta?" indagou Sasuke.

"A médica encarregada por você é a doutora Haruno." Avisou ele, de sobrolho apertado.

"Pode ou não?"

Em silêncio, Yamada pareceu indeciso diante daquela pergunta.

Ele sabia que a doutora Haruno ficaria furiosa com a idéia de ter liberado o Uchiha sem o seu consentimento. Embora Yamada soubesse que devia ter ficado com aquele caso, pois ela não conseguira dar ao paciente o atendimento necessário, gentilmente havia cedido seus direitos, porque ela era a noiva do sujeito.

Pigarreando, procurou chamar a atenção de Sasuke, mas não era necessário, pois este já estava com os olhos negros fixados em sua face, a espera de uma resposta.

"Eu irei fazê-lo. Mas sugiro que você espere a doutora Haruno chegar, pois ela detestará o que eu estou fazendo." Comunicou Yamada, puxando a caneta do bolso e pegando a ficha do Uchiha. "Também te deixarei uma receita com os medicamentos que você deve usar no seu ferimento e sobre os cuidados necessários. Daqui a quatro dias, acho que os pontos estarão caindo, então você poderá vir tirá-los..."

Mas Sasuke já não escutava o que o médico falava.

Pulando da cama, seguiu até o pequeno (e único) armário do quarto a procura das suas coisas e trocou-se com rapidez, a fim de deixar logo o hospital e ir sanar suas dúvidas e curiosidades no único local em que poderia fazê-lo: na sala da Hokage.

Quando Yamada entregou-lhe as receitas, Sasuke enfiou desajeitadamente no bolso e jogou-se da janela, afastando-se rapidamente.

Franzindo mais uma vez as sobrancelhas, o médico pensou que aquele era realmente um paciente difícil.

-

-

**N/A: **Boom, esse capítulo já tá pronto há uns dois dias, mas eu tive que mandar para a Ika Maria, que por sinal é a minha beta. Qualquer reclamação, envie para ela ;D huasuhhuas to brincando, Ika xD E aviso aos navegantes: **esse foi o penúltimo capítulo**. Deixei coisas no ar? Sim, deixei. Serão explicadas no próximo capítulo? Ah, meu bem, só Deus sabe xD

Deixem seus comentários. E gostei de ver, hein? O especial Ino e Gaara foi muito bem recebido! É porque eles são gostosos demais, néam? Continuem acompanhando, deixem reviews e até o último capítulo \o


	13. A Cerimônia

**Capítulo Doze: **_A Cerimônia_

**-**

**-**

Ela estava flutuando num lugar distante, até que algo a puxou repentinamente para baixo e afogou-a.

Seus olhos se abriram enquanto uma lufada de ar desesperada adentrava por entre os lábios pálidos. Ainda se sentia sufocar, como se seu pulmão estivesse congestionado. E as coisas à sua volta não tinham cor ou nitidez, o branco ardendo em seus orbes.

A têmpora direita ardia e ela tentou erguer a mão para tocá-la. O indicador se mexeu com dificuldade, mas o resto dos dedos se mantiveram imóveis.

"Ela está acordando." Alguém disse.

Mas a escuridão tomou conta dela de novo. Meramente, percebeu-se gritar, enquanto a água a sua volta aumentava, asfixiando-a. Então, flutuou. E só.

-

-

Amanhecera uma manhã nublada, não havia raio de sol que transpusesse aquelas nuvens negras que anunciavam a chuva. E, embora tivesse deixado as cortinas abertas, Sakura despertara com o som do relógio, que pulava descontroladamente sobre sua mesa de cabeceira.

Ela olhou pela janela após ter saído do seu banho, como se, de alguma maneira, esperasse que alguém aparecesse gritando "Hoje é o dia do seu casamento" e erguesse seu ânimo.

A casa estava vazia. Os lençóis estavam caídos sobre o piso gelado. E Sasuke não estava na sua cama.

Amargamente, Sakura recordou-se da discussão que eles tiveram na noite anterior. Entre gritos violentos e lágrimas, ela via a si mesma esbravejando toda a sua fúria em cima do Uchiha, frustrada porque, mais uma vez, ele não a esperara. Sentiu-se traída ao receber a notícia de que ele havia deixado o hospital e, traída, esbofeteou-o e gritou na sua cara que estaria se casando com um imbecil na manhã seguinte.

As olheiras abaixo dos seus orbes esmeraldinos denunciavam aquela madrugada terrível e, quando se olhasse no espelho, elas seriam a prova de que mais uma vez havia se decepcionado. Dia após dia, Sasuke provava do seu jeito brusco e irresponsável que eles tinham objetivos diferentes na vida.

Mas com caminhos semelhantes ou distantes os dois estariam casados, ao final daquele dia.

Algumas gotas pingaram aqui e ali, antes que um leve chuvisco começasse a desabar. Observando, Sakura não seria poética de dizer que os céus choravam com ela. Estava ciente de que tudo que acontecera na sua vida fora por sua própria conta e risco. E se por algum momento ela se sentisse perdida ou desamparada, não havia porque rogar aos céus para acompanharem seu martírio.

Reluzindo em seu dedo, a aliança de noivado parecia perder o brilho. Perdia o brilho não porque ela iria trocá-la por uma mais bonita e mais brilhante naquela tarde, mas porque sentia que finalmente seu sentimento por Sasuke estava envelhecendo junto com ela.

Durante vários anos, o coração de Sakura se mantivera preso no tempo. Quando Naruto trouxe o Uchiha para Konoha, seis anos depois dele ter debandado, ela percebeu que aquele amor em seu peito continuava com a mesma idade: seus doze anos. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguira espantar do seu coração a pequena parcela de admiração, aquela distância respeitosa que havia entre eles. Cada vez que ela chegava perto, Sasuke corria para longe.

Estaria se casando naquela tarde. Estaria amadurecendo, mudando, começando a partilhar uma nova vida mesmo que essa partilha não fosse mútua. E o amor estava se transformando com ela.

A campainha tocou, despertando-a dos seus pensamentos.

"Oi, Sakura!" Gritou Ino, assim que a porta foi aberta. A loira tinha seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, algumas mechas caindo sobre os olhos, saltitando ao entrar no apartamento, mostrando uma animação que a própria noiva já não sentia. "Pronta para começar a se arrumar para o seu casamento?" indagou, mostrando a caixa de maquilagem que trazia na mão direita.

"Bem..." ela preferiu deixar a resposta no ar, abstendo-se de comentários, e voltou-se para encarar Hinata, que batia a ponta dos dedos indicadores.

"Bom-dia, Sakura-chan." Cumprimentou a Hyuuga, timidamente.

Meia hora depois, sentada em frente à sua penteadeira, a noiva permitira que os dedos ágeis de Ino tocassem seu rosto com seus pincéis, delineadores e blush, enquanto testava na palma das mãos qual tonalidade ficaria melhor no seu tipo de pele. E Sakura sequer acompanhava a conversa entusiasmada desta, pois estava entretida demais em seus devaneios.

Aos poucos o chuvisco tomou força e a água desabava com fúria do céu nublado. Hinata observava pela janela, onde pequenas lufadas de vento e gotículas de chuva adentravam por uma pequenina fresta. Na rua, não existia mais movimento. Um ou outro transeunte era visto com uma sombrinha aqui e acolá.

"Será um inferno ir para o local da cerimônia com essa chuva." Resmungou Ino, largando o estojo de sombras para postar a mão na cintura.

Ela deixou Sakura sentada na poltrona para caminhar até onde Hinata estava, parando ao lado dela com seus lábios torcidos que demonstravam insatisfação. Insatisfeitos diante da lembrança de que deixara as roupas no varal. E era patético, pois Ino não gostava daquela idéia de ficar lavando roupa. Mas alguém tinha de fazê-lo, pensou com desgosto, afinal, Gaara usara as suas últimas camisas limpas.

Seu suspiro não foi exteriorizado. Ela permaneceu com as sobrancelhas franzidas para a chuva, como se, de algum modo, toda aquela indignação a fizesse diminuir.

Ino sabia que aquilo tudo era ridículo. Jamais seria uma dona-de-casa e tarefas simples como lavar louça e pendurar as roupas molhadas a deixavam incrivelmente mal-humorada. Era uma negação na cozinha e, muitas vezes, Gaara comprava o jantar em um restaurante qualquer. Ele nunca reclamara dela ou dos seus hábitos.

Balançando os cabelos, a loira lançou um olhar para as próprias mãos.

"Elas ficarão horríveis." Murmurou para si mesma, tornando a lembrar-se das roupas lavadas. Então, voltou-se para Sakura, que não emitira qualquer ruído em função dos seus comentários dramáticos. "Qual é o problema, testuda?" perguntou ela, num muxoxo.

"Eu dormi mal essa noite."

"Isso dá pra notar. Está com umas olheiras horríveis, tanto que está até difícil disfarçar."

A noiva ergueu os ombros, num pedido silencioso de desculpas.

Voltando seus olhos para o espelho da penteadeira, Sakura procurou a expressão abatida com que acordara. Mas suas olheiras não estavam realmente notáveis como Ino dera a entender. Para sua sorte, a loira sempre fora uma maquiadora maravilhosa e, de modo que chegava a ser espantoso, Sakura via a si mesma deslumbrante.

Mas uma maquilagem perfeita não seria o bastante para camuflar até mesmo suas frustrações e mágoas. Os cabelos rosados caíam plácidos em torno da sua face, até Ino prendê-los para poder trabalhar nela.

Ela se sentia incompleta e insatisfeita consigo mesma. Sasuke simplesmente decidira que preferia viver na casa dela, de modo que logo todas as suas roupas estariam no seu roupeiro. Fora elas, Sakura não acreditava existir outra coisa que valesse a pena trazer para o seu apartamento. Ele só ia para sua própria casa quando precisava de vestes limpas e, quando não dormia com ela, estava por aí em missões.

De algum modo, queria acreditar que aquele casamento os uniria. Mas por mais que Sakura o amasse, Sasuke sempre seria inalcançável. Por mais que eles fizessem amor, eles jamais estariam realmente em sincronia. Uchiha Sasuke sempre seria Uchiha Sasuke e ela o queria, do jeito que ele era. E sabia que não seria plenamente feliz.

"Sakura?" chamou Ino, séria. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" indagou.

Como se fosse difícil demais apenas manter-se em silêncio, Sakura permitiu-se esbravejar o que queria há tanto.

"Nós brigamos ontem à noite." Esclareceu, contendo o impulso de levar a mão ao rosto para não estragar a maquilagem. "Foi... horrível." ela terminou a última palavra num sussurro, baixando o rosto para o próprio colo. "Ino..." chamou, lacrimejando. "Me abraça?"

"Ohh, Sakura."

E Sakura permaneceu ali, entre aqueles braços calorosos, sentindo sua própria alma despedaçada. A blusa de Ino fazia cócegas na sua bochecha e ela murmurava "Vai ficar tudo bem", embora ela soubesse que, por mais que quisesse o contrário, nada jamais ficaria bem.

Afinal, nada nunca realmente estivera bem.

-

-

A chuva batia violentamente contra a janela, os raios cortando o céu. A tempestade não amainara até então. Tsunade já não tinha esperanças de que ela cedesse.

As palavras dançavam à sua frente, os lábios secos desejosos de uma bebida. Já não compreendia uma palavra do que estava escrito naqueles documentos todos, pois sua mente vagava num lugar muito distante, em que o ruído da chuva e dos ventos não a atingia.

Ela pensou "Meu Deus, como isso aconteceu?" E a sala permaneceu em silêncio, pois não havia voz alguma no meio da tempestade. Ninguém responderia ao seu chamado, ninguém estaria ali para auxiliá-la.

Tudo perdia sua dimensão. Ela apenas queria um trago.

"Tsunade-sama?" ouviu, erguendo a cabeça. "Já leu a mensagem de Neji?"

Shizune trazia uma bandeja e duas xícaras fumegantes em cima desta. Tsunade franziu-lhe o nariz, pois não gostava daquele hábito de encher seu estômago de chá.

Mas, dizia a subordinada, você não pode estar de pileque durante o serviço.

Apenas às vezes, Tsunade gostaria de não ter de resolver todos os problemas que eram enviados para o seu escritório. Ela só gostaria de sentar o traseiro num bar e comer espetinho de lula, enquanto faz apostas infundadas. Há quanto tempo não saia por aí e perdia algumas boas quantias?

As palavras da discípula tiraram-na do seu desgosto particular e Tsunade percebeu que, apesar de ter lido a mensagem de Neji, não a captara com perfeição.

_Tenten foi raptada_. _Vila da Nuvem. Watanabe._ Dizia.

E ela que achara que um atentado terrorista já estaria suficiente por enquanto.

-

-

"Ino," chamou Sakura, ainda abraçada à amiga. "Gaara faz isso com você?"

Ino ficou em silêncio por um momento.

Seus dedos se enfiaram por entre o coque de Sakura, soltando-os, acariciando as madeixas com suavidade. Ela não sabia a quê a outra estava se referindo.

"Ele se importa com o que você pensa?" perguntou, subitamente.

"Se importa." Murmurou Ino.

Os soluços de Sakura encheram mais uma vez o quarto, tão opressores que Hinata apertara seus olhos, voltados fixamente na direção das próprias mãos que dançavam uma dança frenética, um em volta do outro.

Sentiram-se três estranhas. Estranhas diante daquilo que estavam enxergando ao seu redor.

"Você não está feliz, não é, Sakura?" indagou a loira, deixando-se que Sakura se agarrasse à sua cintura como uma criança que se agarra às pernas da mãe, assustada demais para encarar todas as pessoas que não conhece. Havia um quê de brandura em sua voz que foi quase imperceptível.

"É o homem que eu amo, Ino, mas não é a situação que eu escolhi." Sussurrou.

"Se é o homem que você ama, Sakura, por que está tão deprimida?" a repentina dureza nas palavras de Ino a pegara de surpresa. "Se é aquele que você conhece, se é aquele por quem você sempre esperou, por que está se lamuriando? Não foi isso que você quis? Não foi isso que você plantou?"

Quando, silenciosamente, as lágrimas pararam de verter, Sakura já não se sentiu tão mais fraca como outrora. Ela era aquilo que sempre quisera ser e tinha aquilo que sempre desejou. Desejos não eram mais desejos suficientes.

Ela deu um sorriso pequenino que não parecia feliz.

"Eu o amo, Ino." Disse. "Mas não há encontros em nossas vidas."

"Não há encontros nas suas vidas?" Ino riu e pareceu divertir-se. Afastou-se, fazendo Sakura sentir-se desprotegida fora daquele seu abraço acolhedor. "Sakura, você está se casando. Vocês dividirão uma cama em comum, uma aliança em comum. Seus receios não são estúpidos?"

Havia seriedade em seus olhos azuis. "Eu estou grávida e o pai do meu filho sequer está aqui, Sakura. Você entende?" Ino pegou suas mãos, acariciando-as, gentilmente. "Você está se casando com o homem da sua vida."

Sakura ficou em silêncio.

"Você acha que eu farei isso?" perguntou a loira.

"Acho." Respondeu Sakura, sincera.

Ino riu.

"Pois eu acho que não." Disse, virando-se para a penteadeira a fim de poder mexer na maquilagem espalhada sobre ela. "Isso não acontecerá porque, por mais forte que Gaara seja, ele é fraco demais contra um país inteiro. Seu futuro marido enfrentou mais de mil homens, jamais enfrentará cem mil."

"O que você está dizendo, Ino?"

"Eu estou dizendo, testuda, é que você está se casando com um homem só, eu jamais estarei me casando com um país."

Um raio caiu lá fora.

"Você é mulher o suficiente para domar um homem só." E Ino piscou.

-

-

Sasuke já estava vestido quando um pássaro mensageiro pousou no parapeito da sua janela, batendo o bico no vidro, tentando vencer a força do vento.

Ele abandonou o copo de saquê sobre a mesa de centro da sala, insatisfeito.

A pequena bolsa de couro que o animal trazia preso a si estava encharcada, assim como ele mesmo, e Sasuke não se importou quando as mangas da sua veste umedeceram. Soltando o fecho e pegando o papel que havia dentro da bolsa, deixou que o pássaro sumisse novamente no meio da chuva.

O vento trouxe água para dentro do cômodo e balançou seus cabelos negros, de modo a bagunçá-los completamente. O céu nublado urrava em trovões que foram abafados quando Sasuke tornou a fechar o vidro.

"_Jounin raptado. Vila da Nuvem. Pegue Naruto, Lee e Hinata. Encontre-se com Neji, Kiba e Shino na floresta que antecede a entrada da vila. Parta o mais rápido possível._" Dizia, a tinta um pouco borrada. E ele virou o verso, podendo reconhecer a caligrafia tremida de Tsunade. "_Acredite, Sasuke, era a última coisa que eu gostaria de fazer. Mas não me restam alternativas. Vocês são os meus melhores._"

Ele não gostaria de admitir que estava intimamente satisfeito. Fazia um bom tempo que não tinha alguma diversão.

-

-

_É agora._

-

-

Havia pingos de chuva sobre seus cabelos róseos.

Sakura olhava para os próprios pés quando eles atingiram o tapete vermelho. Não havia pensamentos em sua mente e os lábios, pintados de rosa-claro, estavam entreabertos para aspirar todo seu nervosismo.

As pessoas ao seu redor sussurravam, sorriam e murmuravam sobre sua beleza. Ela não queria ver seus rostos.

Sua mãe não estava ali, pois ela já havia morrido há vários anos. Sua família eram Ino, Hinata e Tenten e todos aqueles que, por ventura, a apoiaram durante toda aquela longa jornada, enquanto escalava aquelas pedras altas e aparentemente inalcançáveis em rumo do seu objetivo. Mas ela queria que sua mãe estivesse naquele salão.

As flores exalavam seu perfume, o buquê lhe lançando um sorriso brejeiro.

Tantos dias insones, tantas noites desejando aquilo. Finalmente, Sakura ouvia os sinos interiores baterem em sua cabeça. Ela estava passando pelo tapete vermelho, com o buquê nas mãos e as pernas trêmulas.

Não havia sorriso no rosto do seu noivo. Sério como sempre fora, Sasuke a observava do seu lugar, a mão displicentemente enfiada no bolso, os cabelos negros salpicados de gotas de chuva, como os dela. Mas ela tinha certeza de que os batimentos cardíacos dele não estavam minimamente fora de controle, como os seus. Isso de certa forma a aborrecia, saber que ele era uma muralha.

Mas, ela pensou consigo, nunca vira nada que já não tivesse visto antes e já não era hora de deixar-se vencer pela abnegação. Entrar em nirvana ao constatar que seu futuro marido nunca seria o homem que ela realmente esperara em seus mais profundos sonhos era um estágio que deveria ser revertido.

Havia três pequeninas flores de cerejeiras bordadas sobre o seu quimono branco.

Ino sorria para ela, de braços dados com Shikamaru. Sakura pensou nas palavras fortes da loira quando Sasuke finalmente estendeu a mão para conduzi-la.

Desde que se entendiam por gente, Ino e Sakura sempre tiveram pensamentos e concepções diferentes das pessoas e das situações. Assim como tinham belezas diferentes, tinham jeitos diferentes, tinham sorrisos diferentes. E, como sempre, a Yamanaka estava perfeitamente bem dentro do seu vestido de cetim vermelho. Perfeitamente segura.

Sakura jamais estaria perfeitamente segura. Sua vida era uma balsa perdida em um canal qualquer.

"Estamos hoje aqui presentes ..." e Tsunade, como Hokage, a celebrante da cerimônia, começou-a com palavras típicas das quais a noiva não conseguiu prender os ouvidos.

Dali, ela podia ouvir o barulho da chuva.

Ela desejou poder tirar aquele quimono cerimonial e simplesmente correr embaixo da tempestade, sentir a água fria caindo sobre a sua cabeça. Adiar tudo aquilo até o inevitável, até o impossível.

Quando Sasuke teve de fazer seu juramento, pegando na mão dela, percebeu o quão gelada estava. E Sakura encarou aqueles olhos negros que sempre mantiveram uma parte de si escondidas em seu interior, uma parte que nunca conseguira realmente enxergar. Ela apenas sorriu e sentiu a aliança deslizar pelo seu dedo anelar.

Seu casamento ainda não havia começado, Sakura não queria que acabasse do jeito que pintava sua mente.

Quando, em meio a todos aqueles outros milhares de pensamentos, Tsunade chamou sua atenção, ela não seguiu o juramento como achou que deveria ser feito. Ela simplesmente enfiou a aliança no dedo anelar de Sasuke e encarou-o.

"Eu juro que mesmo que jamais consiga te alcançar, estarei ao seu lado. Mesmo que tenhamos prioridades diferentes, mesmo que as coisas se interponham entre nós, mesmo que você prefira arriscar a sua vida todos os dias e me deixar para trás em suas decisões." Disse Sakura, sentindo sua voz tremer por um momento. "Por que eu te amo desde sempre e eu sei que nem tudo dará certo entre nós." Terminou a frase num sussurro e sorriu-lhe.

Sasuke retribuiu-lhe com um sorriso de canto, enquanto lentamente Sakura largava sua mão.

Ela sentiu o alívio invadir sua alma quando Tsunade deu suas palavras finais. Os lábios dele vieram de encontro aos seus num gesto automático.

-

-

A primeira coisa que Sasuke fez quando adentrou na sua nova casa foi ligar a luz. Ele passou direto por Sakura, indo na direção do quarto, onde havia algumas das suas roupas, e ela permaneceu na sala, prostrada.

Um por um, tirou os grampos que prendiam seus cabelos. O perfeito penteado foi se desfazendo até que as madeixas caíram sobre seus ombros, sem o brilho e a vida que Ino fez com que elas parecessem ter. E Sakura soltou a faixa do quimono, pois sabia que Sasuke não o faria.

A tempestade se transformara numa garoa. Os grilos cricrilavam lá fora, não havia estrelas no céu.

Na festa, após a cerimônia, Sasuke não quisera se demorar por mais de meia hora. Alguns parabéns depois e ele deixou-a sentada na mesa dos noivos, recebendo sozinha os convidados, e só voltou na hora de falar que precisavam ir. Ir aonde, era exatamente o que Sakura não sabia. Mas ela simplesmente deparou-se com a porta do seu apartamento.

Tirando os sapatos, caminhou na direção do quarto, a fim de colocar logo uma camisola confortável e ter uma boa noite de sono. A primeira como uma mulher casada e, de preferência, ao lado do seu marido.

Quando ela entrou no quarto, porém, Sasuke estava com seu uniforme ninja.

Sakura parou, entreabrindo os lábios em surpresa.

"Sakura-" começou o moreno, franzindo as sobrancelhas diante da sua reação que, obviamente, foi negativa.

"Aonde você vai?" a certo ponto, havia um tom ameaçador em suas palavras, junto do estreitar dos olhos. E o semblante embasbacado tornou-se logo angustiado.

Sasuke deu-lhe as costas, caminhando até a gaveta para tirar dela algumas kunais.

"Eu tenho uma missão agora." Respondeu.

Ela precisou apoiar-se no batente da porta para não sentir seu corpo tombar para frente, como tivera vontade de fazer. Correr e pular pela janela. Ou desmaiar.

Observando-o, procurou encontrar algum sinal da peça que Sasuke estava pregando, mas Sakura, lentamente, percebeu que aquilo não era uma brincadeira. Pela maneira como ele amarrava os coturnos, tranqüilo como no começo de todas as outras missões, e pela maneira como ele displicentemente-Oh, Deus!

Uma onda de mágoa soterrou-a subitamente e Sakura sentiu-se com raiva.

"Você não vai." Disse, irritada. Abriu o quimono, tirando-o sem o cuidado que deveria ter a princípio. "Se você quiser sumir por uma semana nessas suas malditas missões, tudo bem, mas não no dia do nosso casamento!" gritou.

"Sakura, você concordou com isso. Não reclame agora." Sasuke ergueu-se, passando por ela, saindo do cômodo.

Uma vertigem acometeu-lhe.

Sakura trincou os dentes. Ela não podia acreditar que ele realmente estava fazendo aquilo. Abandoná-la nas primeiras três horas de casados e ir se enfiar em suas malditas missões. Deixá-la ali sem nem sequer dar-lhe um beijo decente, além daquele estúpido e tradicional beijo de casamento.

Pegando uma camisola, vestiu-a. Estava se sentindo usada. Aliás, usada seria uma definição distorcida para o estanho sentimento em seu peito, pois ela era uma esposa de aparências naquele momento.

Quando Sakura chegou na cozinha à procura dele, estava com a pequena esperança de que o marido tivesse voltado atrás nas suas palavras. Mas, como bem sabia, Sasuke jamais fora homem de desistir dos seus objetivos apenas porque ela miseravelmente mendigara sua presença.

Ele tomava um copo de leite gelado, escorado no balcão da pia.

"Você não vai realmente, vai?" perguntou Sakura, numa voz que soou trêmula, mostrando-lhe então o quão frágil estava seu estado de espírito.

"É claro que vou."

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto ele esvaziava seu copo.

"Sasuke-"

"Sakura, não tente me impedir, está bem? Você sabe que eu não mudarei de idéia." O moreno agarrou seu queixo, erguendo-o o suficiente para que ela pudesse vislumbrar o brilho dos olhos negros dele. Não havia expressão em seu rosto quando a encarou, de modo que Sakura soube que ele não estava arrependido ou insatisfeito.

Num gesto quase involuntário, ela estapeou a mão dele, afastando-se o suficiente para que pudesse exteriorizar sua raiva sem ser tragada pela profundidade arrasadora do seu olhar.

Ela franziu o cenho.

"Você só pensa em si mesmo." Disse, secamente. "Você, realmente, _realmente_ está pouco se lixando para o fato de nós termos nos casado. É apenas uma transição. Não é como se fosse fazer diferença no seu jeito de agir, não é?" indagou, encarando-o novamente.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio, imperturbável.

"Quando nós reatamos a porra do noivado," Sakura suspirou, enfiando uma das mãos no cabelo. "você disse que seria diferente." Então ela sorriu, a pequena ironia despontando em seus lábios. "Mas nada mudou."

"Você sabia que era só uma promessa idiota."

Ele adiantou-se, agarrando novamente seu queixo, depositando um beijo na sua testa.

"Cuide-se, Sakura." Disse, como dizia todas as vezes, antes de sair.

Vendo o marido partir, ela atirou o copo em que antes ele bebera na parede, mandando-o para o inferno.

Sua primeira noite de casada foi repleta de pesadelos e, na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordou sozinha, ensopada de suor e com uma pequena centelha de arrependimento brotando no seu peito. Pensou, então, que tinha sido ela mesma que plantara aquele conto-de-fada infeliz em sua cabeça.

-

-

_Sakura sempre foi um anjo na minha vida. Quando eu achava que estava no escuro, ela vinha iluminar meu caminho. _

_Eu nunca tirei seus méritos: ela lutou até a exaustão. Mas todos os guerreiros são vencidos um dia, pelo seu próprio ego, pela derrota, pelo cansaço._

_Estou casado agora e meus objetivos não estão concluídos. Intimamente, sempre a considerei um corcel. Sempre gostei da vivacidade, braveza e independência dos cavalos. Sakura nunca foi independente e brava, mas sempre foi viva. _

_Existem certas coisas na vida que são impossíveis de se encontrar. Eu, por exemplo, jamais encontrei outra igual a ela. Jamais encontrei alguém que não tenha simplesmente desistido e voltado para casa. Existe mais escuridão nos meus olhos do que se supõe a princípio. É o óleo, pegajoso. Quando ele toma conta, é vazio._

_Você pode ter toda a força do mundo e não ter força para escapar dos seus demônios interiores. Almas atormentadas? Pois é._

_Minha esposa é minha esposa e minha penumbra particular não atinge minha aliança. O dourado continuará dourado. Tudo em volta é cinza. Cães não enxergam cores. E cães que ladram não mordem._

_Dentre o silêncio e o inalcançável, existe Sakura. Meus dedos a tocam, mas não a atingem. Eu a sinto perto de mim, mas ela não está. E esse óleo vai pingando da sua lata, ensebando meu caminho, até que eu escorregue em mim mesmo. Existem flores sobre os meus pés. Elas são douradas como minha aliança. Elas sorriem e vão embora com o vento. Para a minha sorte, elas não são cerejeiras._

_Quando eu me afogar no meio da tempestade, não existirão mais luzes para me guiar. Pois todos os guerreiros são vencidos um dia, pelo seu próprio ego, pela derrota, pelo cansaço. E não há flores para todos os mortos._

_-_

_-_

**N/A: **Enfim, o fim xD Tá, eu sei, eu sei, não terminou felicíssimo como alguns com certeza esperavam. Mas lembrem-se de que eu jamais prometi contos-de-fada n.n''''' O final foi realista e tal, acho que foi um pouco de acordo com a personalidade do Sasuke. Pensamentos do Sasuke no fim foram divertidos xDd Como disse a Ika Maria, foi Shakespeareano uhashuhuas

Ahh, gente, desculpa a demora. Esses tempos me deu um lapso e eu comecei a detestar Naruto e qualquer coisa relacionada a Naruto e comecei a ler o Diário de Bridget Jones e saí completamente do foco ;D Porém, eu tardo mas não falho e aqui está mais um final emocionante dessa emocionante saga dramática xD Falando nisso: **Mais detalhes sobre a missão do Neji e da Tenten, serão dados, é claro, na fic deles, que logo sairá (eu acho o.o). Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando essa saga e continuem comentando. **

Bjus. Amo vocês D Opa, dêem _Go _ali embaixo, néam? xD


End file.
